delivrez nous du mal
by soho28
Summary: Spike Levingsthon n’a jamais aimé jouer selon les règles. Il vit à cent mille à l’heure sans se soucier des limites, ni vraiment des autres. C’est pour cette raison qu’il est un des meilleurs chasseur de primes qui existe.Mais son monde va être mis sans d
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Délivrez nous du mal.

Spike Levingsthon n'a jamais aimé jouer selon les règles. Il vit à cent mille à l'heure sans se soucier des limites, ni vraiment des autres. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est un des meilleurs chasseur de primes qui existe.

Mais son monde va être mis sans dessus dessous quand il décide de poursuivre Hank Summers et que sa fille Buffy décide de se mettre sur son chemin. Il ne faut jamais sous estimer l'amour d'une fille pour son père, parfois elles sont prêtes à tout, même à y laisser leur âme.

Avertissement : C'est une histoire plutôt dure, Spike et Buffy sont loin d'être des tendres.

Il sera question de viol et d'abus d'enfant, ils auront aussi des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes, par contre je vous certifie une fin heureuse à la Spuffy !

Chapitre 1

Le sang sur ses mains glissa goûte à goûte pour disparaître dans le lavabo. Il se rappela qu'au début, chaque fois que ça arrivait il espérait que sa conscience puisse être lavée aussi facilement, maintenant c'est à peine si il sourcillait. Les pertes humaines étaient courantes surtout quand on poursuivait des criminels dangereux. Une fois que ses mains furent sèches, il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son patron, celui-ci répondit à la dixième sonnerie et Spike pouvait entendre des gloussements féminins à l'arrière plan.

Rupert Giles, surnommé Riper, collectionnait les femmes, les voitures de sport et les armes à feu, surtout dans cet ordre.

« Allo ? »

« C'est moi. Le cas Meers est définitivement clos. », Warren Meers était recherché dans cinq États pour viol et meurtre; il s'était enfui lors de son procès, tous les chasseurs de primes du pays étaient à ses trousses mais Giles savait qu'en envoyant William les autres étaient hors course avant même d'être entrés dans leur voiture. Il savait se servir de tous ses atouts pour réussir, expert dans diverses formes de tortures et populaire auprès des femmes, il laissait souvent derrière lui des cœurs ou des membres brisés. Quand Spike était sur une proie il ne lâchait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, peu importe le nombre de lois qu'il pouvait transgresser dans le processus. Avec les années, il avait réussi à amasser un solide magot mais il continuait toujours à travailler pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'avait rien d'autre.

« Excellent, il sera sûrement condamné à mort. », lui fit remarquer Giles.

« J'en doute. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il s'est comme qui dirait encastré dans la fenêtre d'un salon de massage. La morgue a emmené le corps. »

« Bon débarras ! ça fera toujours ça de moins à payer pour nous pauvres contribuables. », Spike se mit à rire à sa réponse. Quand on fait ce genre de métier, on devient beaucoup plus dur qu'on ne le devrait.

Certains choisissent un métier, lui c'était plutôt ce métier qui l'avait choisi. Il était jeune et paumé, buvant trop et se gavant de paradis artificiels, et puis Giles l'avait trouvé sur son chemin, il était à la recherche de Rufus un dealer notoire qui n'avait pas suivi les conditions de sa remise en liberté et Spike était un témoin sur sa route. Après avoir donné au jeune homme la frousse de sa vie, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer dans son agence deux jours plus tard lui demandant de lui apprendre le métier mais c'était pourtant arrivé. Quelque chose en Spike s'était réveillé et il avait su qu'il était fait pour ce boulot, donc après avoir littéralement harcelé Giles durant un mois, celui-ci l'avait finalement pris sous son aile.

« Je passerai à l'agence demain récupérer mon chèque. »

« Bien, tu comptes prendre des vacances cette fois ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Aujourd'hui je suis tombé sur un renseignement qui pourrait m'aider à boucler le dossier Summers une fois pour toute, ce type me file entre les doigts depuis dix ans et cette fois je compte bien l'attraper. », le dossier Hank Summers était le seul que Spike n'avait pas pu régler dans des délais raisonnables. Il avait été accusé du meurtre de sa femme et de sa plus jeune fille Dawn, libéré sous caution en attente de son procès il s'était enfui et avait enlevé son autre fille, Elizabeth, de la famille d'accueil qui en avait la garde, c'était il y a dix ans et depuis chaque fois qu'il avait une avance Summers réussissait toujours à lui échapper. Soit le type était rusé ou il avait quelqu'un de son côté ! Non, en fait c'était faux, il aurait pu le capturer une fois mais il n'aimait pas y repenser, si il y a une chose qu'il détestait c'était bien d'être faible et cette nuit là était bannie à jamais de sa mémoire.

« Bien, je t'attend demain et pour l'amour du ciel prend une douche, trouve toi une fille et dors un peu ! Je suis sur que tu ressembles à une loque ! », Spike raccrocha sans se donner la peine de lui répondre et leva les yeux vers le miroir de la chambre d'hôtel où il était et nota qu'en effet il n'avait pas très bonne mine.

Spike écoutait rarement les conseils des autres mais il devait avouer que ce vieux Ripper avait parfois de bonnes idées, une douche, une fille et une bouteille Whisky, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il se prépara à sortir en sifflant.

Le bar _chez Lorne _était un repère de rapaces et de femmes désespérées, chaque fois qu'il était en ville c'était son endroit préféré, le propriétaire Lorne un type plutôt dur, pédé comme un phoque tenait son bateau d'une main de fer et si Spike était sur d'une chose c'est que si il voulait trouver les renseignements dont il avait besoin sur Hank et une fille prête à tout c'était l'endroit rêvé... Il stationna sa voiture de location et entra dans l'établissement enfumé. Il adorait ce genre d'endroit, ici on ne se sentait jamais seul, ni pathétique, il y avait toujours pire que vous et après quelques verres votre vie ne vous semblait plus si vide de sens. Il marcha d'un air décidé comme si il possédait l'endroit et s'assied au bar, la barmaid Gloria se pencha vers lui heureuse de le voir.

« Spike ! ça fait longtemps ! »

« Salut Gloria, je t'ai manqué ? »

« Toujours ! Les mauvais garçons qui traînent dans le coin ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. », lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu connais un type nommé Ethan ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il posséderait quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. »

« Bien sur, c'est le type au fond avec la femme habillée en rouge. », il se retourna pour observer sa cible, l'homme environ dans la cinquantaine était assis à une table avec une jeune afro américaine qui devait tout juste avoir dix huit ans, elle était assise sur ses genoux et lui susurrait des trucs à l'oreille.

« Merci mon ange, je vais te prendre un whisky. », après avoir bu son verre il jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir et avança vers Ethan. Il s'assied à sa table avec fracas sans être invité, Ethan essaya de se lever jetant par la même occasion sa jeune amie par terre mais Spike fut plus rapide et lui écrasa la main sur la table le forçant à se rasseoir.

« Voyons, je viens d'arriver, tu ne comptes pas me laisser maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit Spike d'un ton sardonique, la fille qui s'était maintenant relevée le toisa froidement.

« Dit donc, c'est quoi ton problème ? », Spike la regarda lui laçant son sourire le plus séduisant avant de lui répondre d'une voix mielleuse :

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au bar demander à Gloria de te servir tout ce que tu désires sur mon compte ? », elle sembla peser ses options avant d'accepter et s'éloigna, après tout elle connaissait à peine Ethan et ce type était beaucoup plus séduisant.

Spike la regarda partir, les yeux rivés sur ses hanches qui se balançaient doucement avant de se retourner vers Ethan qui essayait de ne pas tressaillir à cause de la pression que Spike mettait sur sa main.

« Jolie petite chose, tu l'as trouvée où ? Au jardin d'enfants ? »

« C'est parfaitement légal ! Elle a dix huit ans ! Écoute, j'ignore qui t'envoie mais je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'elle voyait quelqu'un ! », Spike se mit à rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de cette fille ? Non, ce que je veux se sont des renseignements. Hank Summers, qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet ? »

« Summers ? Je ne connais personne de ce nom. », Spike augmenta la pression faisant craquer péniblement les os de la main de l'autre homme, il glissa son autre main sous la table et empoigna ses testicules et serra, Ethan glapi péniblement.

« Dernière chance. Je ne suis pas très patient. Tu as deux choix, tu me dis ce que tu sais ou je peux te promettre que tu peux dire adieu aux files de dix huit ans, tu n'auras plus rien à leur montrer. », Comme pour prouver ses dires, il serra encore plus ses organes génitaux et Ethan lâcha un hurlement.

« Ok ! Ok ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est arrivé dans la ville il y a quatre mois, il travaille sur les dock le jour c'est tout ! », Spike relâcha la pression et lui tapota gentiment la joue.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur ! », il se leva pour retourner au bar avec la ferme intention d'embarquer un peu de compagnie pour la nuit. Demain serait pour lui un grand jour, il pourrait enfin appréhender Hank Summers après tout ce temps et avec un peu de chance retrouver sa fille.

Il en était à son troisième verre et il écoutait la conversation insipide de la jeune amie d'Ethan qui se prénommait Kendra quand son attention se porta sur une femme blonde qui venait d'entrer.

Spike n'était généralement pas porté vers les blondes, cela lu rappelait un peu trop Harmony la secrétaire de Ripper qui lui collait après depuis cinq ans l'affabulant de petits noms stupides comme 'mon ours blond'. Mais celle-ci était différente, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de marcher qui lui rappelait une prédatrice, elle semblait chez elle partout où elle allait, la tête haute et quand ses yeux croisa les siens, son regard était dur et froid, en fait elle lui faisait penser à lui.

Quelqu'un que la vie n'avait pas épargné.

Il se demanda brièvement comment une fille si jeune pouvait être marquée ainsi. Elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter et se dirigea vers une place libre au bar où elle commanda quatre tequilas qu'elle s'enfila à la suite, il aurait voulu regarder autre part mais c'était impossible, elle le subjuguait. Il bu son whisky d'un trait, se leva et s'approcha d'elle. C'était elle ou rien ce soir et il le savait. Il s'attendait à un échange de propos polis ou elle essayerait de feindre l'indifférence pour se faire payer quelques verres mais elle le surpris totalement quand il fut à sa hauteur elle lui pris la main et se mit à l'entraîner vers l'extérieur, il se figea brièvement alors elle se retourna le déshabillant du regard lentement avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Pourquoi perdre notre temps ? Je te veux, tu me veux et ensuite nos chemins vont se séparer et on ne se reverra plus jamais. »

Quel homme pouvait refuser ce genre d'invitation ?

Pas lui en tout cas, alors il hocha la tête, la suivit à l'extérieur et lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Il était à peine derrière le volant que déjà elle avait baissé sa fermeture éclair et suçait sur son sexe dur dans sa bouche comme si c'était une sucette, câlinant ses testicules et fredonnant de plaisir autour de lui, le léchant de haut en bas le prenant de plus en plus profond dans sa gorge. De son côté, ses doigts serraient le volant péniblement tandis que ses hanches baissaient et remontaient avec rythme, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à son motel avec un crissement de pneu, il se vida dans sa bouche désirante avec un gémissement animal. Quand elle releva la tête avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, il lui demanda d'une voix enrouée :

« C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Buffy. »

« Moi c'est Spike. »

« Et bien Spike, tu comptes me regarder toute la nuit ou me baiser ? », il se mit à rire et sorti de la voiture.

« Je crois que je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu vois des étoiles… »

« J'y compte bien. », lui ronronna-t-elle.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre fut ouverte, il la jeta sur lit et ferma la porte avec fracas avant de se jeter sur elle à son tour et il tenu sa promesse, cette nuit là elle vit vraiment des étoiles.

Le jours était déjà levé depuis un moment quand Spike se réveilla sentant un étirement dans ses bras et ses jambes il essaya de les bouger mais en vain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon de son arme et compris que ses bras et ses pieds était solidement liés au quatre coins du lit.

« Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois… », Lui demanda-t-elle nonchalante.

« J'ignore à quoi tu joues, mais tu ferais mieux de me détacher. », il l'averti d'une voix dangereuse, elle fit semblant de considérer la question.

« Non, je crois que je vais suivre mon plan. »

« Quel plan ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? », il l'observa un moment et puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la reconnaître ? Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois c'est vrai il y a environ dix ans, mais cette journée était gravée dans son esprit.

Au bout de quatre mois de recherches, il avait finalement trouvé la trace de Hank Summers, un indic lui avait dit qu'il vivait avec sa fille dans un motel sur le bord de la route dans l'Oregon. Quand il était arrivé, Hank était en train de remplir la voiture se préparant à disparaître de nouveau, il s'était approché lentement son arme au poing quand il lui avait semé de mettre ses mains en l'air il s'était retourné lentement faisant comme indiqué et c'est alors qu'une petite blonde s'était mise entre lui et Hank s'accrochant à ce dernier de toutes ses forces le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas faire de mal à son père. Et puis une autre image se superposa dans son esprit, il se revoyait lui aussi enfant se cramponnant à son père tandis que la police essayait de l'emmener, finalement sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras et il avait vu son père rentrer dans la voiture le cœur gros, c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, deux jours plus tard il s'était pendu dans sa cellule. Alors il baissa son arme doucement.

« Je te donna dix minutes, mais la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément. », l'autre homme avait hoché la tête et s'était engouffré en vitesse dans sa voiture. Avant qu'il ne parte, Spike l'avait interpellé de nouveau :

« Si tu aimes ta fille, rends la aux autorités. Une vie de fugitif, ce n'est pas pour une enfant. »

« C'est parce que je l'aime que je ne peux pas la laisser justement. », et il avait pris la route. Depuis ce jour Spike avait vécu avec le remord de peut-être avoir causé la mort de cette enfant, après tout il avait tué sa femme et sa petite fille pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Tout simplement car dans cet ultime moment, il avait eu la conviction qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et il semblerait qu'il avait eu raison puisqu'elle le tenait en otage avec sa propre arme.

« Elizabeth Summers. », murmura-t-il doucement.

« Mon père est innocent. », lui dit-elle avec conviction.

« Ça sera au tribunal d'en décider, mais si tu me tues maintenant un autre finira par l'appréhender et toi tu passeras le reste de ta vie en prison. »

« Je ne compte pas te tuer, je laisse seulement à mon père la chance de disparaître à nouveau. J'ai avertis le service de chambre de ne pas nous déranger avant midi demain, à cette heure il sera le plus loin possible de toi. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? », et puis il compris lui-même à quel point sa question était idiote, Ethan avait du les avertir, de toute façon elle ne lui répondit pas.

« Je prouverai l'innocence de mon père, j'ai seulement besoin de temps. »

« Des détectives chevronnés ont des preuves accablantes contre lui. »

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ça lui était égal, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement avant de lui mettre un bâillon sur la bouche. Elle sorti de la chambre laissant son arme sur le bureau près de la porte.

« Dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps, j'aurais apprécié une répétition de la nuit dernière. », furent ses dernières paroles avant de refermer la porte et Spike hurla de rage dans son bâillon.

Sa mère avait raison, un jour les femmes causeraient sa perte…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Inutile de dire que quand la femme de ménage l'avait trouvé, il était sur le point d'exploser et la pauvre fut la réceptrice de toute sa rage au point qu'a un certain moment elle s'était mise à pleurer. Une fois libéré, il se mit à la recherche d'Ethan. L'imbécile ne fut pas trop dur à trouver, il habitait un appartement pourri au-dessus d'une laverie et Spike attendit patiemment qu'il mette le nez dehors pour l'amener faire une jolie ballade. Tout compte fait, il n'eut pas très longtemps à attendre, il était en planque depuis vingt minutes quand il le vit traverser la rue et entrer dans sa voiture. Spike le suivit quelque temps attendant le bon moment et quand celui-ci s'arrêta pour prendre de l'essence il l'accosta par derrière son arme pointée dans son dos et lui dit d'une voix basse.

« Entre dans la voiture maintenant. » Ethan se mit à trembler comme une feuille

«Tu te dépêche oui je n'ai pas toute la journée. » Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de la voiture, il le menotta a son siège et pris la route.

«Je ne comprends pas, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. » Lui dit-il mais Spike ne lui répondit pas.. Il se contenta de conduire jusqu'à un endroit près du lac et durant tout le trajet la voix d'Ethan prenait des intonations de plus en plus désespéré, il posait milles question mais Spike resta stoïque. Quand ils arrivèrent, il sorti de la voiture et pris une corde dans son coffre et l'attacha dans un arbre, du coin de son œil il vit Ethan qui essayait de se libérer en vain, il l'interpella d'une voix neutre.

« Si tu t'enfuis, je te tire une balle dans le genou. » Alors L'autre homme resta immobile. Après avoir attaché la corde dans un système de poulies, il sorti Ethan de la voiture qui tremblait toujours et il lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec ses menottes, les pieds au bout de la corde et il attacha l'autre bout à sa voiture Ethan le suppliait mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait cesser d'avoir le moindre remord. Il démarra sa voiture et Ethan se trouva suspendu la tête en bas au-dessus du lac. Ethan cria de plus belle, Spike sorti sa tête de la voiture et hurla pardessus ses hurlements.

«Ou est parti Hank Summers ? »

«J'en sais rien je te jure. »

«Mauvaise réponse. » Spike fit légèrement marche arrière avec son véhicule et la tête d'Ethan se retrouva dans l'eau, il compta jusqu'à 20 avant d'avancer de nouveau et l'autre homme apparu en toussant.

«Ou est parti Hank Summers ? »

«J'en sais rien je te dis. » Lui hurla-t-il. Spike refit de nouveau marche arrière et sa tête disparue dans le lac, cette fois-ci il compta jusqu'à 40 avant d'avancer son véhicule. Ethan toussait et pleurait.

«Je te jure j'en sais rien. Sa fille l'a mis en sécurité quelque part, elle ne me fait pas confiance, elle fait confiance en personne. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait ou il se trouve. »

« On se demande pourquoi tu vendrais ta mère pour sauver ta peau où habitait-il auparavant ? »

« 30 street Lane, la maison jaune. »

« Sa Fille Elizabeth elle est avec lui ? »

« Elle ne le quitte jamais, c'est elle le cerveau de l'équipe ça à toujours été, elle. » Spike devait avouer qu'il n'était pas surpris à la minute ou il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'elle était rusé et rapide mais il s'était laissé éblouir par sa bouche délicieuse et son petit cul rebondit. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Même si son parfum ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit et qu'il pouvait toujours la goûter sur sa langue.

Satisfait de ses réponses Spike détacha Ethan et parti dans un crissement de pneu le laissant sur le bord du lac, l'air surpris d'être toujours en vie.

IL ne pensait pas trouver grand chose à l'adresse que Ethan lui avait indiquée mais il s'y rendit quand même. Mise appart des pamphlets de restaurant et des billets de cinéma, la maison était vide. Il en profita pour questionner les voisins qu'ils lui dirent tous la même chose, l'homme travaillait, la fille sortait que le soir toujours seul et elle ne parlait à personne. Il pensa brièvement qu'elle existence solitaire elle avait vécut, seule, sans aucun ami, la peur au ventre d'être séparée de son père à nouveau.

Après avoir enquêté encore un peu, il se rendit parler à Gloria, le bar était vide donc il lui paya quelque Whisky pour lui délier la langue et elle ne se fit pas prier.

« La blonde, je la vois environ deux fois par semaines. Elle s'assoie toujours au même endroit, elle n'est pas très jasante en fait mais elle réussit toujours à emballer un mec pour la nuit un touriste de passage la majorité du temps, jamais le même. »

«Merci Gloria, tu n'as pas la moindre idée, si elle avait un ami ici en ville ? »

«Eh bien dit donc, elle semble t'avoir taper dans l'œil. »

«Pas du tout, c'est pour une enquête. » Lui répondit Spike froidement la serveuse se mit à rire

« Pourtant vous seriez parfait l'un pour l'autre, tu sais à qui elle me fait penser, à toi, manipulatrice, se servant des autres pour arriver à leur but. Et froide comme la glace » Spike savait que ce n'était pas un reproche, elle avait toujours su qu'il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de plus. Il jeta de l'argent sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle l'interpella.

«Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas te servir de moi un peu plus. » Il lui envoya un sourire séduisant avant de répondre.

«Peut être une autre fois prend soin de toi gloria. » Et il quitta le bar.

Spike avait une vue claire de qui était Buffy Summers un être méthodique, solitaire, rusé, pour qui la vie était un immense jeu d'échec ou elle jouait tous deux coups d'avances, elle collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain pour oublier un peu sa solitude et quand elle voulait quelque chose elle ne lâchait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'obtienne peu importe les conséquences. Gloria avait raison, elle était finalement un miroir de lui-même.

………………………………………..

Buffy regardait d'un œil septique leur nouvelle demeure ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ça ferait l'affaire et c'était surtout a plus de vingt heures de route de ce chasseur de prime qui les poursuivait depuis des années, elle avait souvent pensé à lui, parfois avec haine et d'autre fois avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la gratitude. Elle ignorait pourquoi, il l'avait laissé partir avec son père il y a dix ans, mais elle savait que sans lui son père pourrirait en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle avait essayé de trouver le vrai coupable au fil des années mais leur fuite constante lui avait toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues. Elle savait que la solution serait qu'elle laisse son père et parte de son coté faire des recherches mais elle n'avait jamais osé. Malheureusement il l'avait échappé belle cette fois et il était temps de mettre ses scrupules de coté soupirant, elle rentra dans la maison parler à son père.

«Papa nous devon parler. » Celui-ci leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait, il était professeur avant toute cette histoire. Maintenant sa seule élève c'était elle et elle avait mis une acquitté sans faille à ses études pour qu'il soit fière d'elle.

«Qui a-t-il mon ange ? »

«Je vais partir durant un moment personne ne pourra te trouver ici. Tu as des provisions pour quatre mois et j'essayerai de te trouver un autre emplacement très vite un peu moins isolé. »

«Tu as enfin décidé à reprendre une vie normale ? » Il l'a suppliait depuis des années de le faire, ce chasseur de prime avait eu raison. Il aurait du la laisser la bas mais il ignorait ce qu'il savait, là-bas elle serait déjà morte. Il en était sur, il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait retrouvé le corps de Dawn et Joyce le meurtrier n'avait pas fini son travail.

« Non, tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

«Alors je me rends à la police, tout ça a assez duré. » Répondit-il d'une vox forte.

«Non laisse-moi quelque temps ok. »

«Non, Elizabeth, écoute-moi, tu as 22 ans, tu n'as aucun ami, tu crois vraiment que j'ignore quel genre de vie tu mènes, tous ces hommes avec qui tu couches par pur ennuie ou pour notre survie ? Sans toi, je ne me serais jamais rendu aussi loin, je suis ton père c'est à moi de te protéger. Non le contraire. »

«Ne dit pas de bêtises, nous avons tous fait des sacrifices dans cette histoire et je refuse de laisser le meurtrier de ma mère s'en tirer. Je t'en prie, donne-moi 4 mois d'accord, si je n'ai rien trouvé alors tu pourras te rendre mais laisse-moi tenter ma chance. »

Hank soupira, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ça avait toujours été son problème.

«D'accord mais à une condition. »

«Laquelle ? »

«Il y a 4 ans à Denver quand ce policier nous a trouvé. Comment as-tu fait pour nous sortir de là? Et je veux une réponse honnête cette fois pas «_je me suis enfuie par la fenêtre des toilettes du poste d'essence_. » Je ne l 'ai pas cru à l'époque et je ne le crois toujours pas aujourd'hui. »

Buffy le regarda longuement et lui répondit résigné.

«Je lui ai offert quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas refuser. »

«Quoi ? »

«Moi, aussi souvent qu'il le voulait et dans toutes les positions qu'il le voulait. » Elle ne pouvait pas supporter voir la déception sur le visage de son père. Donc elle tourna la tête mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il pris son visage dans ses mains et lui embrassa le front tendrement avant de lui murmurer.

«Je ne te mérite pas. »

«C'est faux, tu es le meilleur père du monde. » Il s'éloigna prenant son livre avec lui et alla dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermé, il fondit en larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer sur l'enfance qui lui avait volé. Il n'avait pas tué Dawn et Joyce mais il avait assurément détruit la vie d'elizabeth.

………………………….

Spike était rentré chez lui depuis une semaine. Riper avait rie aux larmes quand il avait entendu son histoire et il le soupçonnait de toujours le faire parfois, il avait pris deux autres cas faciles et il devait avouer que sa vie semblait plutôt morne depuis son retour. Il n'avait trouvé aucunes traces menant à Henry Summers et il était des plus contrecarré.

Il fainéantait dans son local, les pieds sur son bureau quand la sonnette de la porte annonça qu'il avait un visiteur. Il ne se donna pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'entrer. Harmonie pourrait s'en occuper si elle n'était pas entrain de se faire les ongles. Pourquoi Rupert la gardait était au-delà de lui vraiment ! Il entendit des pas approcher mais il n'ouvrit les yeux que quand la personne se trouva à deux pouces de son visage penché vers lui. Il allait hurler à Harmonie de décampé, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva plonger dans des yeux verts, très familier, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva en vitesse.

«Bonjour Spike. » Lui dit Buffy d'un ton amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici bon sang? Attend un peu j'en ai rien a faire tu es en état d'arrestation. » Lui dit il lui prenant le bras et la forçant à se pencher sur le bureau pour qu'il puisse lui passer les menottes.

«En état d'arrêt pourquoi justement ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton cynique.

«Tu es une fugitive. » Lui dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

«Non pas vraiment, mon père oui mais moi je ne suis qu'une victime d'enlèvement. Ils seront heureux de me retrouver et je serai libre dans deux heures. » Spike jura quand il comprit quelle avait raison.

«Allons cesse de faire l'enfant j'ai une offre à te faire. »

«Je ne suis pas intéresser par tes offres, je t'amène au poste, ils trouveront bien de quoi t'inculper.»

«Et si je te disais ou se trouve mon père ça te rendrait heureux ? »

Spike la retourna pour la regarder dans les yeux se demandant à quoi elle jouait cette fois.

«Quel est le piège ? » Lui demanda-t-il suspicieux.

«Il n'y en a aucun, je te dirai ou se trouve mon père si tu m'aides dans mon enquête. »

«Quoi tu es dingue ? »

« Penses-y, tu m'aides à prouver que mon père est innocent et je te dis ou il est. »

«Et si il est coupable ? »

«Je te le dirai aussi, seulement tu dois me donner quatre mois. »

«Oui c'est ça et durant ce temps ton père à tout le loisir de quitter le pays, non-merci. »

«IL l'a peut être déjà quitté à l'heure qu'il est, tu n'en sais rien, je pourrais enquêter seule mais je n'ai pas tes contacts. Qu'en dis-tu, tu m'aides et je t'offre Hank Summers sur un plateau d'argent. »

Il a regarda essayant de voir ou état le piège mais il pouvait dire qu'elle semblait très sérieuse

«Pourquoi ? » Fut sa seule question

«Mon père n'en peut plus de vivre caché, il m'a donné quatre mois pas un jour de plus, sinon il se rend de lui-même. »

Finalement son idée n'était pas si bête et puis il pourrait effacer une fois pour toutes, les doutes qui ne cessaient de le harceler sur la culpabilité de Henry Summers.

«D'accord à une condition. »

«Laquelle ? »

«Je veux des bénéfices. » Lui dit-l en la déshabillant des yeux elle soupira irrité.

«Tu veux coucher avec moi ? On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un porc? »

«Très souvent et puis ne joue pas les vierges offensés, je sais de source sure que tu t'es bien amusée la dernière fois. »

«Non vraiment, je suis une très bonne actrice. »

«Ah oui et tu peux simuler l'éjaculation féminine aussi? Avoue-le Buffy, tu étais si humide que ça coulait le long de tes cuisses et tu avais la voix rauque à force de crier mon nom. » Lui dit-il d'un ton séduisant et elle sentit le désir l'envahir à nouveau, ses mamelons se dressèrent sous sa blouse aux images que sa voix créait dans son esprit et elle maudit son corps déloyal, mais elle devait avouer qu'il était le meilleur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, c'était comme si son corps était fait pour aller avec le sien.

« D'accord. » Lui répondit-elle irrité.

« Bonne fille. » Lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie. « Première étape, nous devons sceller cette entente. »

« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle en roulant ses yeux.

«Tu sais comment. »

« Tu penses toujours avec ta queue ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une vois exaspéré.

Il haussa les épaules

« La plus part du temps, je suis un homme.»


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Spike observait avec amusement Buffy qui fixait le paysage, un froncement de sourcil sur son visage tandis qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de se tortiller sur son siége tellement elle était humide. Ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter à fond de leur petite entente, soyons honnêtes il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'aurait jamais forcé quelqu'un à faire quoi que ce soit, mais il savait qu'elle le voulait tout autant et que ça serait arrivé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'assurait seulement d'être celui avec le contrôle cette fois. Une fois arrivés, ils montèrent dans son appartement en silence et une fois a l'intérieur, il se tourna vers elle. « Tout d'abord il y a des règles à suivre? » « Lesquelles ? »Demanda-t-elle irritée. « Tu peux toujours dire non et si quelque chose ne te plait pas n'hésite pas à le dire. » Elle le regarda circonspecte. «Tu veux dire que j'ai le choix ? » Lui demanda-t-elle incertaine. «Je ne suis pas un monstre. » « Donc tu exiges comme parti de l'entente que je couche avec toi mais tu n'as pas l'intention de me forcer à le faire ? » «Oui » «Tu es un homme étrange. » «On me l' a souvent dit, mais de toute façon je sais que tu le voudras. » Lui dit-il d'un ton confiant. «Et pourquoi ? » «Car tu sais qu je te ferai voir des étoiles ma jolie. » Lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille et elle trembla violemment. Il en profita pour l'embrasser durement la laissant à bout de souffle quand il cessa leur baiser. Il la regarda un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. «Troisième règle, Je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi. Je vais te baiser. Tu vas me baiser. C'est du sexe, pur et simple. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'amour ou d'autres émotions tendres compris ? » Elle roula ses yeux avant de répondre «Comme si je voulais de quelqu'un comme toi ! » Elle enleva son t-shirt la laissant seulement dans un soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Les yeux de Spike sont devenus encore plus sombres et sa voix plus sensuelle. « J'aime ton choix de sous-vêtement. » Sa main a glissé le long de ses épaules, enlevant le morceau de tissu avant de prendre ses seins dans ses mains, ses pouces malaxant ses mamelons. Haletante dans le plaisir soudain, Buffy s'est arquée . « Tu as des seins magnifiques. » Lui dit-il, comme il promenait sa langue sur sa chair exposée. Les mains de Buffy ont trouvé sa chemise et elle a lutté pour la déboutonner pendant qu'il a sucé et a léché ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent mal. Finalement, sa poitrine fut dénudée et elle glissa ses ongles le long de sa chair lui arrachant un gémissement « Mets-toi à quatre pattes. » Lui-a-t-il ordonné calmement laissant aller ses seins. Son esprit brumeux avec le désir elle s'est lentement placé ( placée ) sur ses mains et genoux sur le tapis rude, a ensuite pleurniché comme elle l'a senti caressant ses fesses à travers la mini jupe qu'elle portait. Il l'a ensuite remontée autour de sa taille avant, de serrer ses fesses entre ses mains. Au sens de ses lèvres sur le bas de son dos, elle glapi et s'est arquée vers lui. Ses bras ont commencé à trembler et elle s'est baissée sur ses coudes, poussant son cul en l'air encore plus. « Bonne fille. » La taquina-t-il comme il a baissé son slip le gardant autour de ses genoux « Tu as un cul magnifique. » Buffy rougi à son compliment, elle a ensuite gémi comme sa langue a couru le long de sa fente. « Et si humide ma belle. » Vaguement elle a entendu le son d'une fermeture éclair et a inconsciemment étendu ses jambes, s'ouvrant pour lui. Quand elle a senti son sexe dur contre ses lèvres moites elle a gémi , creusant ses ongles dans le tapis ! Spike a saisi ses hanches et a glissé sa verge de haut en bas de sa chatte humide, souriant à ses gémissements de plaisir. Il poussa profondément en elle, grognant dans le plaisir, ses muscles se sont serrés autour de lui, « Oh Dieu. » A-t-elle gémi, mordant sa lèvre comme il l'a remplie, la tendant et envoyant les étincelles d'extase dans tout son corps. Spike poussa en elle plus rapidement, frappant son bassin contre ses Fesses rebondies , ses doigts creusant profondément dans sa chair douce. Buffy hurlait et appelait son nom. Poussant en arrière contre lui, le conduisant plus profondément en elle. La tension à l'intérieur d'elle a grandi et la transpiration a commencé à dégoutter de son corps. Sentant ses testicules se serrer, comprenant que son orgasme approchait Spike se mit frénétiquement à frotter son clitoris irrigué. Miaulant dans le plaisir, Buffy a sombré dans un orgasme intense, son corps pris de soubresauts et il l'a suivie quelques secondes plus tard se vidant en elle. Lentement, Buffy s'est effondrée sur le sol haletant et Spike s'est effondré à côté d'elle. «Je t'avais dit que tu ne te plaindrais pas ? » Lui dit-il essoufflé. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. «J'ai fait des marchés plus mauvais. » ……………………………………… Quelques heures plus tard Spike et elle étaient assis dans son bureau mangeant de la pizza et parlant de ce qu'elle savait de l'affaire de son père. « Je me rappelle qu'il est venu me porter à l'école et comme tous les matins Dawnie restait à la maison avec maman car elle n'était qu'un bébé, il N'avait pas de cours ce matin là et normalement il aurait du retourné chez nous, mais il a décidé de faire une promenade et quand il est rentré ma mère et ma sœur étaient mortes, paniqué il a voulu enlevé le couteau dans le dos de Dawnie pour la prendre dans ses bras c'est de cette façon qu'ils ont trouvé ses empreintes et puis il vu ma mère gisant à quelques mètres ) complètement défigurée d'une balle en plein visage ils n'ont jamais retrouvé l'arme du crime. » «Pourquoi était-il allé se promener ? » Demanda Spike curieux. Buffy regarda par terre un moment embarrassée. «IL avait appris que Dawn n'était pas de lui, la veille ils avaient eu une dispute énorme et mon père s'en veut encore aujourd'hui que les derniers mots qu'il ait dit à ma mère étaient des obscénités.» «Buffy tu es consciente que ça peut être un mobile n'est-ce pas ? » «Je sais tout ça mais je sais aussi qu'il ne l'a pas fait, mon père n'est pas comme ça ! » «Tu sais parfois la souffrance nous pousse à bout peut-être a-t-il voulu que ça s'arrête, tout simplement. » «Tu veux dire qu'il a tué ma sœur et ma mère et pas moi car j'étais vraiment de lui ? » «Exactement. » «Il n'y a qu'un problème dans ton histoire. » «Laquelle ? » «Je ne suis pas sa fille, quand il à connu ma mère elle était déjà enceinte. » Ils furent interrompus par L'arrivée de Giles « Spike je vois que tu as de la visite , désolé . » «Non, entre Rupert. » «Rupert je te présente Elizabeth Summers.» Giles ouvrit sa bouche complètement choqué avant de murmurer «la fille de Hank Summers ? » « Exactement. » Ensuite il se mit à rire. « Laissez-moi serrer la main de celle qui a humilié ce garçon. » Buffy se mit à rire aussi. «Ce N'est pas drôle. »bourgeonna Spike «Mais si c'est très drôle au contraire. » lui dit Giles « Que fait-elle ici? » «Elle est venue passer un marché. » «Lequel ? » « Je l'aide a faire des recherches sur le meurtre et en échange elle me donne son père. » « Intéressant la vie ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. » « Oh et en passant J'ai besoin de quatre mois de vacances. » «Quoi ? » Hurla-t-il« Ok, le monde ne me surprend pas. Il me donne des hallucinations. Tu as bien dit que tu prenais des vacances ? » «Oui n'en fais (pas toute une histoire. » «Mais c'est toute une histoire non en fait c'est un miracle. » « Si je comprends bien tu ne prend pas de vacances souvent. » Lui demanda Buffy. «Jamais en fait et puis ce ne sont pas de vraies vacances. » Harmonie Hurla le nom de Giles et celui-ci soupira. «Je dois y aller encore heureux de vous avoir rencontré Elizabeth. » Lui dit poliment. «Moi de même Giles mais appelez-moi Buffy. » «Buffy alors. » Il hocha la tête et puis quitta la pièce se demandant si Spike n'avait pas finalement trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. Quand Giles fut parti, ils continuèrent leur discussion ! « J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs au fil des années, plusieurs personnes se sont vantées d'avoir commis le meurtre sur le web etc.. mais plusieurs détails ne concordaient pas chaque fois que je croyais tenir une piste nous devions nous enfuir à nouveau. Et toi tu sais quelque chose sur le meurtre ? » «J'ai lu les journaux à l'époque et quand ton père s'est enfui un de mes amis qui est dans la police m'avait donné quelques tuyaux où ton père pourrait se trouver, mais rien sur le meurtre en tant que tel. En fait, que je crois que ça faisait un an que vous étiez en fuite, quand un homme a appelé le poste de police disant qu'il savait ou vous étiez. Rendu sur les lieux, vous étiez déjà partis , ils n'ont trouvé qu'une poupée et quelque babiole rien pour approfondir l'enquête mais je me rappelle comme mon ami m'avait dit qu'il croyait que le type cachait quelque chose mais comme il n'avait aucune preuve, il ne pouvait pas le harceler . Nous pourrions commencer par-là. » «Excellente idée comment s'appelle ce type ? » « Je crois que son nom était Quentin travers. » Il vit Buffy blanchir, mais elle se ressaisit tellement vite qu'il n'était pas sur de L'avoir vraiment vu. «Tu le connais ? » «Je me rappelle que nous avions habité dans un de ses motels quelque temps à Sunnydale. » «Oui je vais m'informer si il y vit toujours. » «Ce n'est pas la peine je sais qu'il y est. » «Comment ça ? » « Je le sais c'est tout. » Spike décida de ne pas poser d'autres questions, il se leva et mis sa veste. «Sunnydale est à deux heures de route nous pourrons y être ce soir. » Buffy se leva à son tour «Parfait, je t'attends dans la voiture. » Elle sortit sans un autre mot et Spike la regarda partir se demandant qui était ce Quentin travers pour elle. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

Ils roulaient en silence depuis plus de deux heures. Spike avait essayé de faire la conversation quelques fois mais Buffy était restée stoïque. Il avait donc fini par abandonner et allumer la radio. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit le signe « bienvenue à Sunnydale », ils s'arrêtèrent pour louer une chambre d'hôtel, avant de se rendre chez ce Quentin, Une fois sur les lieux Spike fut surpris de trouver au lieu des chambres de motel alignées comme à l'habitude de petit bungalows

. Buffy le dirigea vers le numéro 10 il stationna la voiture à quelques mètres et ils fixèrent la demeure durant un moment.

« Tu es bien sûre que c'est celui là ? » lui demanda Spike

«Oui J'en suis sûre. »

« Tu as vu des milliers d'endroits pourtant tu arrives à te rappeler de celui-ci ? »

«Sa fille Janice aura 13 ans dans deux mois, elle vit la semaine chez sa mère mais les week-ends, elle les passe ici. » Fut sa seule réponse.

« Je vais vérifier si il est seul. » Lui dit Spike en essayant de sortir de la voiture mais elle mit sa main sur son bras.

« Il l'est, Quentin a toujours été un solitaire mis à part sa fille il n'a personne.»

«Comment en sais-tu autant à son sujet ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et quitta la voiture. Spike commençait à en avoir assez de ses mystères mais il essaya de régner sur son caractère. Il sortit deux fausses plaques de police du coffre à gant et lui en tendit une. Les quelques mètres jusqu'à la porte se firent dans un silence pesant.

Un homme d'environ 60 ans vint leur ouvrir, il les toisa froidement avant de leur dire d'une voix forte.

«Je n'ai plus rien de vacant. » Il allait refermer la porte mais Spike l'en empêcha et sortit sa plaque.

«Police de Los Angeles nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur Henry Summers. »

«J'ai dit à la police tout ce que je savais, il y a neuf ans. » Spike remarqua qu'il semblait soudain nerveux comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher.

«Nous croyons l'avoir localisé et nous aurions besoin de votre témoignage à nouveau pour remettre notre dossier à jour, parfois avec les années des choses qui nous paraissaient anodines deviennent importantes. Mais si vous préférez nous pouvons revenir avec un mandat ? »

Et comme s'il avait dit sésame ouvre-toi, Quentin les invita à entrer. Spike savait depuis longtemps que le mot mandat pouvait ouvrir beaucoup de portes . Buffy n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot et Spike pouvait sentir ses yeux pénétrer à travers l'autre homme comme si elle pouvait le dépecer avec ses pensées.

Une fois qu'ils furent assis autour de la table, Travers commença son histoire.

«Quand Summers est arrivé chez moi avec sa fille je voyais bien qu'il semblait légèrement nerveux mais je me suis dit qu'il se remettait sûrement d'un mauvais divorce ! Je sais comment les bonnes femmes peuvent être rapaces dans ces cas-là ! Alors je n'ai pas trop posé de questions. Je cherchais un homme à tout faire et il semblait avoir la tête de l'emploi . Il s'est aussi trouvé, un poste comme mécanicien au garage en bas de la route. Il était un gars polis et vraiment instruit c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille mais je n'ai pas trop cherché en profondeur. »

«Et sa fille ? » demanda Buffy d'une voix dure.

«Oh celle là c'était une autre paire de manches, toujours à essayer de faire des coups en douce et menteuse en plus. » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Spike sut) qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Ils avaient du atterrir à Sunnydale à peine quelque mois après qu'il les ai rencontrés et la Buffy qui l'avait vue ce jour là n'était pas du tout celle que l'autre homme décrivait, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« Enfin bref. » Continua Travers « La gamine n'allait jamais à l'école. Il disait qu'elle était trop malade et qu'il lui faisait la classe à la maison. Vous savez ce truc était à la mode il y a dix ans alors je me suis dit c'est un original et j'ai laissé courir. Je l'ai quand même engagé pour garder ma Janice quand sa mère me faisait l'honneur de me la laisser. » Dit-il avec dépit. Spike vit Buffy serrer les poings et il lui mit une main rassurante sur la cuisse.

«Quand avez-vous découvert qui il était? » Demanda Spike calmement

«Environ deux mois après leurs arrivée , le père essayait de m'accuser d'avoir touché à sa fille et me réclamait un montant d'argent et comme j'avais été souvent seul avec elle je n'ai pas pris de chance, j'ai porté plainte à la police pour corruption et c'est là que j'ai découvert qui ils étaient, il y avait une photo d'eux sur le babillard à l'entrée du commissariat. »

Soudain Buffy repoussa sa chaise et empoigna Travers par la chemise.

«Tu essaies de nous faire croire que cette gamine a menti et que son père aurait marchandé son innocence ? » Elle le gifla durement et il tomba à la renverse.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Hurla-t-il. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas des flics. »

Il essaya d'empoigner le téléphone mais Spike le lui enleva des mains et coupa le fil. Il prit Buffy par la taille et la sortit de force avant de la mettre dans la voiture. Elle hurlait et se débattait mais il tenait bon. Une fois dans la voiture elle sembla soudain vidée de ses forces et regardait devant elle en silence il démarra en trombe. Elle ne prononça pas une seule parole jusqu'au motel. Une fois rendue dans leur pièce, elle se tourna vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se moulait à son corps comme si elle voulait pénétrer sous sa peau et s'y cacher. Tout son self control fut nécessaire pour la repousser et quand il le fit, elle se mit à se déshabiller lentement langoureusement prenant des poses, l'excitant. Il la laissa faire subjugué mais une fois qu'elle fut nue, il nota que quelque chose était différent, il n'y avait aucun désir dans ses yeux seulement un immense tourment, il prit le couvre lit et l'enveloppa autour d'elle. Elle essaya de se débattre mais il la tint sur ses genoux et puis elle finit par se calmer.

«Tu veux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Spike avait vu trop de choses dans sa vie pour ne pas reconnaître une victime d'abus, il en avait été une lui-même. Après la mort de son père sa mère avait essayé de combler son absence par de nombreux beau-pères qui n'étaient pas toujours intéressés que par elle malheureusement. C'est pourquoi dès qu'il avait été assez fort, Il s'était enfui et trois ans plus tard Giles l'avait trouvé.

«Ce qu'il a dit est un mensonge, mon père n'a jamais su ce qu'il me faisait j'avais trop honte. »

«Dis-le moi Buffy. »

« Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions à Sunnydale Il est venu me voir quand mon père était au travail, il avait vu l'affiche au commissariat et il menaçait de tout dire à la police, alors je l'ai supplié de ne pas nous vendre. C'est alors qu'il m'a proposée un marché. » Sa voix d'habitude si forte et distante se cassa légèrement et Spike savait qu'elle refoulait ses larmes. Des filles comme Buffy ne pleuraient plus depuis longtemps ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

« Quel genre de marché ? » Lui demanda-t-il calmement mais, à l'intérieur il bouillait.

« Il disait que j'étais jolie et qu'il aurait aimé faire mon portrait. Il voulait que je pose nue pour lui, que j'étais l'image même de la femme enfant. Je voulais refuser mais je ne pouvais pas et j'en étais consciente alors j'ai dit oui, il a ensuite ajouté que pour que je semble plus naturelle je devais commencer à pouvoir me promener nue devant lui et seulement quand je serai complètement à l'aise il pourrait me peindre. Tous les jours après le départ de mon père pour le travail, je me rendais chez lui et j'enlevais mes vêtements. Il me faisait faire des travaux ménagers comme laver le plancher à quatre pattes ou encore faire la vaisselle, ensuite il me couchait sur la table et avec une plume il caressait mon corps prétextant que c'était pour me rendre plus consciente de ma féminité. J'avais treize ans je ne comprenais pas mes réactions, mes seins se montraient à peine et j'avais des hanches de garçon mais mon corps avait les réactions d'une femme même si j'étais effrayée. Il a commencé à dire que j'étais vilaine et que je méritais d'être punie, que les bonnes filles ne devaient pas avoir ce genre de réaction. C'est ainsi qu'en plus des séances de plumes j'avais aussi droit à une fessée, je sentais son membre en érection contre mon ventre et il me disait que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais impure. Il a commencé dire que je devais soulager son mal, alors il me forçait à le masturber, tandis qu'il me caressait lui aussi. Je ne voulais pas aimer ce qu'il me faisait mes je n'y pouvais rien, j'ai eu mes premiers orgasmes et puis il a fini par me baiser carrément. Et puis un jour quand il a eu fini j'ai pris un couteau et je l'ai poignardé dans la cuisse. Quand je suis rentrée j'ai dit à mon père que je lavais les plats et que le couteau était rentré dans sa cuisse par accident nous avons empaqueté nos choses et nous sommes partis. Il ne voulait pas que la police nous retrouve. »

Spike avait écouté son histoire en silence, serrant les poings de rage. Il pouvait très bien voir dans son esprit, la petite Elizabeth complètement effrayée à la merci de ce malade.

«C'est pour cela que tu le surveilles. Tu as peur qu'il fasse la même chose à sa fille ? »

«Elle aura treize ans dans deux mois, l'âge à laquelle tout a commencé pour moi. »

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

«Je crois que tu devrais prendre une douche tu as eu une dure journée. »

« Tu veux que j'honore ma partie du contrat ? »

« Tu en as envie ? » Lui demanda-t-il en sachant très bien que la réponse était non et il doutait fortement pouvoir avoir une érection après avoir entendu cette histoire.

« Non vraiment. » Lui dit –elle d'une voix douce.

« Alors s'est réglé. »

…………………………..

Environ une heure plus tard, elle semblait endormie blottie sous les couvertures, il prit son manteau et sortit doucement de la pièce et s'alluma une cigarette. Il était hanté avec les images de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Quentin était un monstre comme ceux de son enfance, mais il était grand désormais et Buffy aussi, il était trop tard pour eux mais par pour Janice. Il allait entrer dans sa voiture quand il entendit la porte du motel ouvrir. Buffy en sorti complètement habillée et elle s'installa à la place passager. »

« Allons donner une leçon à ce salaud. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix décidée.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre. »

« J'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis 9 ans. »

Quentin rêvait couché dans son fauteuil préféré, quand il fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil et jeté par terre. Il se retrouva avec une tête d'oreiller sur la tête, les mains attachées derrière le dos. Il senti ses culottes être baissé et une lame froide frôler ses testicules.

«Tu aimes les petites filles n'est-ce pas Quentin ? » Il essaya de s'enfuir paniqué mais la lame entra encore plus dans sa chair alors il cessa de bouger.

«Répond. » Hurla une voix d'homme.

«Je ne sais pas, ce dont vous parlez. » Bégayât-il, doucement.

«Tu es si jolie, je voudrais faire ton portrait mais tu dois être à l'aise avec ta nudité pour ça. » Le railla une voix de femme, il sentait la panique l'envahir et la lame pénétrer lentement dans sa chair.

«Vous, vous trompez de personne, je le jure.»

«Tu es une si vilaine fille, tu dois être punie. » railla de nouveau la voix et il sentit quelque chose frapper son cul avec rythme .

«Allez Quentin compte comme un bon garçon, montre-moi combien tu aimes que je te purifie. » Continua la voix en frappant de plus en plus fort.

«Allez compte. » Hurla l'homme et Quentin se mit à compter la douleur le rendant à moitié fou, la peur dans les entrailles.

«Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. » commença-t-il d'une voix faible

«Plus fort montre-moi comment tu m'aimes. »

Son ton monta à cinquante. Il croyait bel et bien mourir. Il suppliait mais les coups ne cessaient pas pour autant il fini par perdre conscience. Quand il se réveilla, il était attaché à une chaise ses fesses étaient au feu et devant lui se tenait l'homme et la femme qui était venus le voir plus tôt.

«Qui êtes-vous ? » croassa-t-il durement

«Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » Demanda la femme « Moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié. »

«Elizabeth » murmura t-il apeuré

«Maintenant écoute-moi bien espèce de pourriture humaine, nous allons te reconduire à l'hôpital là bas la police ira te voir répondant a un appel anonyme et je te conseil fortement de tout avouer. Ils le soulevèrent et le mirent dans la voiture avant de le déposer devant les portes de l'hôpital.

« N'oublie pas nous te surveillons. » Furent leurs dernières paroles avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Quentin travers se mit à pleurer comme un bébé et entra dans l'hôpital.

……………………

Une fois revenue au motel Buffy semblait plus détendue mais Spike lui était toujours en colère.

«Il cachait quelque chose, c'est vrai mais ce n'était pas des renseignements sur le meurtre de ta mère c'était ce qu'il te faisait endurer. »

«C'est fini n'est-ce pas, il ne fera plus jamais mal à personne ? »

« Je demanderai à Rupert de le surveiller de près. Il connaît des tas de privés et aussi des flics. Janice sera en sécurité, je lui demanderai aussi de trouver d'autres victimes qui pourraient le faire emprisonner.»

« Bien et que faisons-nous pour l'enquête ? »

«Je connais une fille Faith c'est un ancien chasseur de prime devenue flic. Je vais lui demander une copie du dossier qu'ils ont sur ton père. »

«Bien, tu crois qu'elle voudra ? »

«Avec elle, on doit s'attendre à tout mais je sais comment la convaincre. » Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement

«Je crois que je voudrais honorer ma part du marché maintenant. »

«Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. » Lui dit-il sérieux.

Elle prit sa main et la glissa dans sa culotte. Il put constater de lui-même comme elle était humide, elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer.

«Fais-moi mal Spike, fais-moi crier. » Elle n'eut pas à lui dire deux fois. Il savait pourquoi elle le faisait, pour se sentir normale à nouveau, pour prouver au monde qu'elle était toujours vivante et honnêtement maintenant que le cas Quentin était réglé lui aussi en ressentait le besoin.

« Est-ce que tu as de la vaseline dans ton sac ? » Lui gronda-t-il à l'oreille

Elle a incliné la tête et alla chercher la Vaseline qu'elle utilise pour ses lèvres. Il commerça par la déshabillée léchant toutes les parties de son corps, jusqu'a ce qu'elle sombre dans l'orgasme. Ensuite il mit de la vaseline sur ses doigts et Buffy ouvrit ses jambes plus larges.

«Est-ce qu'on ta déjà sodomisée Buffy ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui mais j'ai détesté. »

«C'est qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. » Lui dit-il tendrement. « Tu me laisses, te montrer ? »

Elle hocha la tête. En saisissant ses genoux, il les a poussés sur sa poitrine et il commença à la pénétrer de ses doigts doucement, quand il l'a sentie se détendre et même gémir un peu. Il sortit son sexe droit et le badigeonna avec la vaseline à son tour. En penchant en avant contre ses jambes, Spike a frotté sa verge entre ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé son anus.

« Cela fait moins mal si tu te détends. » Lui dit-il doucement. Elle respira doucement et se força à se détendre, bien que ses muscles ne soient pas parfaitement détendus. Il réussit à faire entrer son gland doucement en elle, elle a haleté à la douleur causée par son invasion, mais elle est restée immobile

En grognant dans le plaisir, Spike a pénétré lentement en elle la remplissant, prenant bien soin de ne pas la déchirer. Il voulait qu'elle aime chaque chose qu'il lui faisait qu'elle devienne accro à son sexe dans chacun de ses orifices. Quand ses testicules ont frappé ses fesses Spike mit une de ses jambes sur son épaule commençant à la baiser tout en caressant son clitoris humide, ses fesses tremblaient sous ses poussées et il pouvait sentir le plaisir qui montait peu a peu en elle, elle serrait ses fesses et s'arquait contre lui rencontrant ses poussées, toute idée de douleur complètement oubliée. L'extase montait dans ses reins, ses hanches se balançaient de plus en plus rapidement et puis soudain elle se crispa et hurla son nom pendant que son orgasme déferlait sur elle. Serrant les dents Spike continua à pousser en elle jusqu'à ce que le plaisir le saisisse à son tour.

« Wow. » Fut ses seules paroles.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il crut voir quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la tendresse envahir son regard durant un bref instant. Mais elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain annonçant qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Spike la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot et alluma une cigarette se demandant dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

Deux jours plus tard, ils apprirent que Quentin Travers s'était rendu lui-même à la police avouant avoir abusé de plus de huit enfants dans les dernières années. Buffy avait gagné. Janice serait maintenant en sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Après avoir pris leur douche, ils se couchèrent en silence, chacun de son coté du lit. De quoi auraient-ils bien pu parler de toute façon ? Du fait que les seules personnes au monde qu'ils pouvaient aimer étaient celles qui les avaient laissés tomber ? Buffy avait un cœur froid comme la pierre dans lequel il n'y avait de la place que pour son père. Pourtant cet homme avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Spike de son coté, connaissait à peine le sens du mot amour. Seulement sa mère avait réussi à l'apprivoiser mais elle était aussi la responsable des centaines d'abus dont il avait été victime causés par son silence. Ils les avaient mis au monde, ils auraient dû les protéger mais c'était le contraire qui s'était produit.

Mais quand le matin céda la place à la nuit, on les retrouva enlacés leurs corps entremêlés dans les draps comme si dans leur sommeil, ils avaient cherché la présence de l'autre. Quand Spike s'éveilla, il sentit un corps chaud blotti contre le sien, le réchauffant, tenant les cauchemars loin et un parfum de vanille qui chatouillait ses narines. Il ouvrit les yeux et il l'observa dormir tranquillement. Elle semblait si sereine dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. On pouvait vraiment distinguer son âge réel, le masque dur qu'elle employait n'existait plus et ses traits étaient empreints de douceur. Elle clignota des yeux lentement s'habituant à la clarté et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Leur regard se croisèrent pour ce qui sembla durer une éternité dans laquelle tout était possible mais, la réalité les rattrapa rapidement et ils s'éloignèrent comme s'ils avaient été brûlés.

………………………

« Quand as-tu rencontré cette fille Faith ? » Ils étaient sur la route les ramenant à Los Angeles. Ils roulaient à tombeau ouvert et Buffy avait une jambe logée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre l'air, totalement insouciante mâchant sur une gomme avec frénésie.

Spike se tourna légèrement vers elle et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Il y a environ cinq ans, je pourchassais un type à Baltimore quand sortie de nulle part, il y a cette fille qui se met à me faire des misères. »

«Des misères pourquoi ? »

« Le métier de chasseur de prime est assez compétitif. C'est celui qui attrape le détenu en premier qui gagne le gros lot, parfois une chasse peut nous coûter très cher et on n'est jamais sur de récolter le butin. De toute façon elle a mise ma planque sans dessus dessous, a alerté la cible de ma présence, bref elle a foutu un bordel monstre. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Buffy curieuse. il lui donna un sourire sardonique.

«D'après toi ? » Et Buffy se mit à rire.

« Tu l'as chassée, elle ? »

« Exactement, elle était à ses débuts, elle ne fut donc pas si difficile a berner. Je l'ai attachée au radiateur de sa chambre d'hôtel et puis je me suis occupé du type.»

«Elle est restée menottée combien de temps ? » Demanda Buffy curieuse

« Assez pour lui enlever le goût de jouer dans mon bac à sable. »

« Mais je suis sûre que toi tu as joué dans le sien. » Lui dit-elle sarcastique. «Un aller-retour rapide dans ses pantalons. »

«Amour tu sais très bien qu'avec moi rien n'est rapide. » Lui dit-il d'un ton libidineux. « Et puis, je crois qu'elle préférait jouer dans tes pantalons. »

«Elle est lesbienne ? »

« Disons qu'elle ne dira pas non à un homme mais qu'elle préfère les femmes. »

«Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

«Jalouse bébé ? » Lui dit-il en riant.

«Juste curieuse. »

« Oui mais nous étions pas seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

«Parfaitement. Personnellement je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

«Coucher avec une femme ? »

«Non le faire à trois, en Virginie il y avait cette fille qui bossait au bar de l'hôtel, elle était une vraie mine de renseignements en tout genre. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que nous avons pu nous échapper cette fois.»

«Tu es vraiment prête à tout n'est-ce pas ? » Il posait la question par simple curiosité et non par dégoût, qui était-il pour juger ? Il faisait la même chose.

«On doit survivre d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

………………………………

Faith n'était pas du tout comme Buffy se l'imaginait. Ok, elle savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devait être jolie mais pas à ce point. Grande, de longs cheveux noirs, des formes à faire damner un saint. Elle avait tout de la pin-up plus que du flic ex-chasseur de prime.

«Faith je suis heureux de te voir. » Lui dit Spike dès qu'elle pénétra dans le bar ou ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de répondre.

«Spike comment va la vie du mauvais coté de la track ? »

«Comme tu l'as laissée en fait, tu n'as pas regret ? »

«Non, vivre à cent à l'heure, toujours pousser) les limites, ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi finalement. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais réglé le cas Meers. »

«Ouais, cet imbécile a voulu s'échapper en fracassant la vitrine d'un salon de massage et il s'est coupé une artère, Il était mort en moins de deux minutes. Je ne peux pas dire que c'était une grosse perte pour la société par contre. »

«Moi non plus, qui est ton amie? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement en regardant Buffy d'un œil appréciateur.

« Faith je te présente Buffy, Buffy c'est Faith. » Faith lui tendit la main flirteusement et toute suite Buffy se mit en mode séduction c'était une deuxième nature chez elle.

Elle caressa les doigts longe et fins de la policière, tout en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu et Spike sourit intérieurement, une chose était sûre Buffy savait comment se servir de ses atouts.

« Buffy et moi enquêtons sur les meurtres de la famille Summers.» Ajouta-t-il.

« Tu es toujours obsédé par cette histoire ? » Lui demanda Faith surprise. « Je croyais que tu avais fini par accepter que tu ne retrouverais jamais Henry Summers, ça tourne à l'Obsession ton histoire fais gaffe que ça ne devienne pas ta baleine blanche. »

«Merci beaucoup du conseil Ismaël. » Lui dit Spike sarcastique. «Mais en fait c'est différent cette fois-ci j'essai de prouver son innocence. »

«Tu joues au privé maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

«Oui je pense à une légère réorientation de carrière. » Lui dit-il essayant de noyer le poisson. Faith le regarda avec scepticisme elle connaissait bien Spike, l'homme était un prédateur, c'est pourquoi il était si bon dans son métier. Il ne pourrait jamais arrêter comme elle l'avait fait, il avait besoin du frisson de la chasse, jouer avec sa cible comme un chat avec une souris. Cette histoire cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Ils prirent place à une table Buffy face à Spike et Faith sur l'autre coté entre les deux.

«Je trouve étrange que tu prennes un associer, d'habitude tu es plus tôt du genre solitaire. »

«Toujours amer Faith ? Non, Buffy est d'une aide très précieuse. » Lui dit-il en regardant la blonde avec un sourire séducteur, celle-ci roula ses yeux, s'il croyait qu'il pouvait la faire passer pour une imbécile, il se trompait fortement. Avec un sourire diabolique, elle enleva ses souliers et remonta son pied doucement le long de sa jambe avec sensualité. Une fois rendue près de sa cible il entrouvrit ses jambes l'invitant à le caresser à travers ses vêtement mais, que ne fut pas sa surprise quand au lieu de la caresse qu'il attendait, il reçu un coup de pied et il se plia en deux de douleur. Faith pouffa de rire à la situation et Buffy étudia ce pauvre Spike d'un œil froid, lui demandant d'un ton ferme.

«Si tu as fini de t'amuser, peut-on revenir au but de notre visite ? » Elle donna à Faith un clin d'œil entendu, la policière rougit légèrement et Spike sut que c'était dans la poche mais Buffy paierait pour cet affront plus tard. Il allait s'en assurer c'était toujours lui qui était au commande de leur petite affaire. Il tacherait de faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

« Faith j'aurais besoin d'un petit service. » Spike essaya de lui donner son sourire le plus séduisant mais cela sembla la laisser froide, elle connaissait trop bien ses jeux. À une époque, elle avait réellement cru être amoureuse de lui, elle n'avait jamais été difficile, homme, femme tant qu'ils savaient déclencher sa fougue et Spike était le candidat idéal, sexy, dangereux mais elle avait très vite compris qu'il était incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'un désir purement charnel pour qui que ce soit.

«Tu m'en diras tant, je ne me serais jamais douté. » Lui répondit-elle sarcastique et tout suite il laissa tomber sa mascarade.

«Je voudrais que tu m'obtiennes une copie du dossier Summers. »

« Spike, crois-moi rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'aider dans ta poursuite mais malheureusement ce dossier est dans les affaires non classé, je n'y ai aucun accès à moins de passer par un supérieur et il poserait beaucoup trop de question. »

Spike jura silencieusement et Faith continua.

«Par contre, si tu connais quelqu'un aux affaires non classé, il aurait accès à ce que tu demandes sans besoin d'autorisation. »

« Et tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un là bas par hasard ? » Lui demanda Spike même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Le sourire qui ornait son visage était sans prix.

« Tu te rappel de Riley Finn ? » Spike se mit à rire, décidément il adorait cette enquête. Finn était un crétin notoire qui avait essayé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis des années.

« Qui est ce type ? Il nous aidera ? » Demanda Buffy.

« Si on réussit à le convaincre oui. »

« Et on s'y prend comment ? »

«C'est simple on le fait chanter. Finn est heureusement marié à la fille du maire, il s'amuse à jouer au mari idéal mais il a un petit secret sombre. Il aime bien les jolies femmes de préférences si elles qui ne sont pas sa femme. »

Buffy lui donna un sourire éblouissant avant d'ajouter« je crois que c'est un boulot pour moi. »

«Non. » Dit Spike d'une voix forte.

«Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en colère ? Honnêtement elle ne voyait pas où était le problème. Ce n'était qu'une question de sexe. Elle L'avait fait 100 fois, elle séduisait le type, couchait avec lui, tandis que quelqu'un caché prenait des photos, de préférences Spike, parce que si elle était honnête avec elle l'idée qui la regarde pendant qu'elle se faisait prendre par un autre, l'excitait énormément et ensuite elle lui montrait les photos et exigerait une copie du dossier en échange mais non monsieur gâchait tout ce beau plan avec ses récriminations.

«Tu n'as pas à te vendre comme une vulgaire putain. »

« Tu es devenu prude depuis quand ? »

«Ce n'est pas la question, tu n'y es pas obligé. »

«Et si ça m'amuse ? »

«Crois-moi ma jolie, joue la dure autant que tu veux. Je ne crois pas un seul instant que cette situation t'amuse. »

Buffy le regarda froidement avant de lui répondre.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'amuse ou non et puis qui le fera, Une putain qu'on louera et puis quoi tu voudras la sauver, elle aussi et si elle nous trahie ? Crois-moi, je suis la meilleure option, contente-toi de faire ce pourquoi je suis venu te chercher et je vais me charger de mon âme. »

Spike se rendit à ses arguments et de toute façon pourquoi au juste le sort de cette fille lui importait-il ? Tout ça devenait trop compliquer, il commençait à ressentir des émotions qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnu. Non plus vite, ils auraient terminé et plus rapidement il pourrait retourner à sa vie.

……………………………………….

Riley Finn fut facile à trouver, il avait l'habitude de traîner dans tous les endroits sordides de la vile se mêlant avec la racaille et les filles de joies. Spike lui se tenait dans les ombres préparé à suivre Buffy et sa proie aussitôt qu'elle l'avait séduite. Comme prévu ce ne fut pas très long, le type ne pris même pas la peine de lui offrir un verre, cinq minutes après qu'elle fut entré ils quittaient le club ensemble et Spike s'empressa de se dépêcher à leur trousse, Finn loua une chambre dans un motel à deux rues du club et il s'installa à la fenêtre l'œil rivé sur l'objectif.

Buffy avait sorti l'artillerie lourde, jupe en cuir, haut moulant presque transparent, Finn était du mastique dans ses mains à l'instant ou il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Aussitôt la porte de la chambre du motel refermé. Il se jeta sur elle comme une bête en rûte essayant de forcer sa langue au fond de sa gorge et palpant chaque pouce de chair à laquelle il pouvait s'agripper grossièrement. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que si elle était avec Spike, elle serait déjà humide et prête pour lui au lieu du désert aride qui régnait présentement entre ses jambes. Pour gagner du temps elle s'agenouilla et commença à caresser Finn.

De L'endroit où il était planqué Spike assista à toute la scène. Buffy était réellement douée et même si il aurait voulu rester de marbre, s'était impossible. Surtout au moment ou chevauchant cet imbécile, elle s'était empalée sur son membre gémissant de plaisir les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où il était. Il savait qu'elle se donnait en spectacle dans le seul but de l'exciter lui, Finn n'était qu'un objet entre ses mains dont elle disposait à sa guise. Chaque position qu'elle adoptait était soigneusement calculée pour qu'il est une vue sur son sexe se faisant labourer par la verge d'un autre et au milieu du désir Spike ressentit pour la première fois de la jalousie et dû se restreindre pour ne pas entrer dans cette chambre et la traîner par les cheveux jusqu'a son appartement. Mais il se contenta de faire son travail comme elle faisait le sien, quand tout fut terminé Buffy se rhabilla et sorti dans la nuit ignorant les questions futiles de Riley qui demandait à la revoir. Spike l'attendait dans sa voiture et aussitôt qu'elle fut assise. Il démarra en trombe.

« Tu as eu les photos ? »

«Je sais comment faire mon boulot. » Se contenta de répondre froidement Spike.

«Tu as besoin d'être bête à ce point ? » Spike ne répondit pas mais elle vit ses mains serrer le volant.

En colère contre lui, elle décida de se venger de quel droit lui faisait-il cet accueil froid ?

S'étirant comme un chat elle ronronna d'une voix féline.

«Humm ça s'était un homme comme je les aime.» Spike renifla mais ne réagit pas outre mesure donc elle renchérit

« J'espère que tu as été attentif, tu pourrais apprendre quelques trucs de ses prouesses. » Comme prévu son commentaire frappa dans le mille !

« Tu ne sembles pas te plaindre de mes prouesses d'habitude. » Lui dit-il sarcastique.

Ils étaient déjà rendus chez lui et Spike freina violemment, Buffy se retrouva projeter contre le pare brise mais la main de Spike sortit en flèche pour l'empêcher. Dès que sa main frôla sa peau Buffy sentit l'envie irrépressible de s'enfuir ! Elle détestait tout ça, le sexe pour elle était une façon de gagner quelque chose, montrer son pouvoir. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'y mettait jamais d'émotion et grâce à tous les égoïstes qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie le plaisir avait été inexistant mis à part quand elle était seule, mais avec Spike c'était différent. Non seulement il décidait ou et quand mais il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connus auparavant, le plaisir qui vous paralyse et vous laisse léthargique pendant plusieurs minutes et puis il pouvait être si tendre parfois, ne la poussant jamais si elle n'en avait pas envie et c'est ce qui le mettait en colère. Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il se servait d'elle si il lui donnait le choix. Il était comme elle non ? Prenant ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre dans un monde gris et froid. Alors pourquoi lui faisait- il ça ? Il ne voyait pas que les rares moments de tendresses qui lui offrait était déjà de trop ?

Elle repoussa brusquement en hurlant.

«Ne me touche pas ! »

« Tu ne semblais pas détester qu'on te touche dans cette chambre minable il n'y a pas vingt minutes. »

«Jaloux, car il sait plaire à une femme ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

«Laisse-moi rire chérie, ce type est un débile profond. La seule raison pour laquelle tu as réussie à jouir, c'est que tu savais que je t'observais. » Et puis il la toisa froidement. « À moins que ce soit le fait qu'on t'utilise qui t'excite ça expliquerait pourquoi tu t'es porté volontaire si facilement. » Lui répondit-il méchamment.

Ils étaient hors de la voiture à présent et tous ceux qui étaient réunis à l'extérieur pouvaient les entendre. Buffy s'approcha de lui et le gifla avec une telle force qu'il recula sous l'impact.

« Au moins avec lui, je n'ai pas eu à faire semblant. » Spike se mit à rire.

« La vérité fait mal bébé ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec froideur.

«Non, mais ça oui. » Elle leva son genou et lui asséna un coup dans les parties. Il se retrouva par terre en position fœtale se tordant de douleurs, elle enjamba son corps et lui pris les clés de sa voiture avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner dans la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

C'était juste ridicule, pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Elle était venue à lui et non le contraire. Il avait fait une erreur monumentale, chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Il voyait cette gamine effrayée qu'elle avait une fois été mais cette personne n'existait plus, tout comme le jeune william de son enfance était mort. Buffy ne comprenait qu'un seul langage et malheureusement pour elle, il le parlait couramment et ce soir elle allait en avoir la preuve. Il avait fini de la prendre en pitié elle avait eu une vie de merde et alors lui aussi.

La trouver fut facile, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher, elle était attirée par la lumière comme un papillon, elle ressentait le besoin de se baigner dans une mer de gens incapable de tolérer la solitude plus longtemps. Le Club ou elle se trouvait s'appelait l'élite, il la remarqua toute suite au beau milieu de la piste de danse, des hommes agglutinés autour d'elle, comme des rapaces autour d'un morceau de gibier, elle dansait de façon subjective, frottant son corps nubile sur la moindre parcelle de chair qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il l'observa un moment accoudé au bar, le barman se pencha vers lui.

« Sacré morceau n'est-ce pas ? »

Spike haussa les épaules comme s'il n'était nullement intéressé, mais dans son esprit les images du présent se superposaient à ceux de la nuit. Il l'a revoyait nue chevauchant Finn dans une brume de plaisir coupable, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à cet imbécile une seule fois, mais à lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accepter ce qu'il y avait entre eux ? Cette chaleur, ce désir, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué !

Il savait que pour la sortir d'ici sans que personne ne s'interpose allait être rusé, les hommes avait tendance à vouloir jouer au héros quand leurs hormones étaient dans le contrôle, donc il attendit patiemment tel un prédateur, observant sa proie dans l'ombre son corps dansant sous les néons, la sueur dégoûtant le long de son dos, il pouvait presque la goûter, sentir sa peau moite sous ses doigts. Durant cet instant, il l'a vit pour ce qu'elle était réellement : Une femme enfant, une sirène qui en avait menée plus d'un à leur perte. Elle était dangereuse et ce qui faisait la beauté de toute cette tragédie c'est qu'elle en était consciente. Sa vie était un lent suicide fait avec lucidité, à chaque jour elle perdait un peu plus son âme. Spike aurait aimé être un autre homme, pouvoir devenir son chevalier mais c'était une chimère, comme elle il était déjà damner. Alors quand elle s'éloigna vers les toilettes Il l'a suivit et l'agrippa par le bras, son arme contraignant son dos, sa main sur sa bouche et il lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

«Je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu comprennes qui est le patron. » Il l'a sentie se détendre contre lui, il savait que toute cette mise en scène avait été créée dans le seul but d'arriver à cet instant, le forcer à lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait, l'aider à se rappeler à quel point le monde était moche pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse à laquelle aucun d'eux n'avaient droit. Prenant la sortie de secours il l'entraîna avec lui dans la nuit.

………………………………………………

Buffy sentait les chaînes contraignants ses poignets, le bandeau sur se yeux l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Spike glisser sur son corps lui procurant un mélange de peur et d'excitation. IL n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le club mis a part des ordres froides et brèves, elle avait fait docilement tout ce qu'il lui demandait plus par instinct de survie que docilité. Car honnêtement elle n'était pas sûr qu'il ne l'a tuerais pas à ce point. Peut-être l'avait-elle poussé trop loin ? Il l'avait fait déshabiller et mettre un bandeau sur ses yeux, ensuite elle s'était allongée sur le lit à sa demande et il avait enchaîné ses mains laissant ses pieds curieusement libres et depuis c'était le silence. Créant un vide oppressant qui était encore plus marquant que toutes punitions physiques. Soudainement il était sur le lit avec elle, enlevant le bandeau qui masquait son regard, caressant sa joue tendrement, détachant ses mains. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, la laissant seule ne répondant pas à ses injures, ni ses cris. Il avait trouvé la façon, la meilleure de la torturer, la forçant à ressentir, lui montrant que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des monstres et le monde de Buffy s'écroula.

……………………….

Quand Spike retourna à la chambre, Buffy était déjà endormis en position fœtale sur son coté du lit. Il remarqua que les liens qu'il avait pris pour l'attacher avaient disparus et qu'aucun vêtement ne traînait sur le plancher. Il l'a regarda dormir un moment se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie, ses émotions étaient comme ces montagnes russes, un instant il était lui-même et la seconde d'après, il devenait un pseudo sauveur de l'humanité pour ensuite se transformer en monstre. Il avait tant voulu la blesser, la marquer, la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce et lui jurer obéissance, la brisé mais au dernier instant il s'était repris. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit un monstre et elle avait presque réussit mais il n'allait pas la laisser gagner, transformer sa vie en enfer pour faire la sienne plus acceptable. Il n'avait jamais forcé une femme à lui complaire sexuellement et il n'allait pas commencer. Buffy bougea dans son sommeil et un sanglot échappa de ses lèvres. Il tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux doucement mais recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. Cette tendresse était trop familière presque instinctive, non, plus tôt il trouvait des preuves sur l'innocence ou la culpabilité de son père et plus rapidement elle partirait c'était presque devenu une question de survie.

……………………

Buffy avait senti sa présence dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre, mais elle avait feint de dormir c'était mieux ainsi, trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas punis ? Elle le méritait, elle l'avait bafoué, insulté, voler et quand il l'avait rejoint dans le club. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que quand elle avait senti son arme contraignant son dos et sut qu'elle était à sa merci, esclave de son bon vouloir. Mais il n'avait pas voulu jouer selon les règles, cette douceur abjecte avec laquelle il l'avait caressé comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle le senti approcher, elle cessa de respirer durant un bref moment et soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain claqué et l'eau de la douche se mettre à coulé. Quand il l'a rejointe 20 minutes plus tard elle dormait vraiment à poing fermé !

…………………………

« Tu es sur que tu sais ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Buffy pour la dixième fois perchée sur le comptoir de la chambre noire que Spike avait loué.

«Oui ce n'est pas la première fois que je développe des photos maintenant reste tranquille, tu risques de renverser quelques choses. » Lui répondit-il abruptement. Il avait très mal dormis et ses jérémiades le mettaient à bout.

« Désolé votre grandeur. » Lui dit-elle sarcastique. « J'ai mis tout mon cœur à l'ouvrage avec ce crétin et ça ne me tente pas vraiment de devoir refaire le travail.»

« Je croyais qu'il savait plaire à une femme ? » Lui répondit Spike avec humeur.

Buffy lui sourit flirteusement.

«C'est vrai qu'il est doué, je devrais peut être y retourner. » Spike lui agrippa le bras fermement et la descendit du comptoir puis l'attira contre lui.

«Hier, c'était un mal nécessaire mais je ne suis pas du genre à partager. N'oublie pas notre entente, tu m'appartiens, jusqu'à ce que ce boulot soit fini. » Lui dit-il durement.

Buffy lécha ses lèvres et Spike réprima de justesse un gémissement avant de l'embrasser à bout de souffle. Il cessa le baiser aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencé et l'assit durement sur une des chaises dans le coin.

«Maintenant tais-toi je dois finir ça, ensuite nous aurons deux heures a tuer avant qu'elle ne soit sèche et je compte bien profiter de notre petite entente. » Il se retourna sans attendre sa réponse et continua à travailler. Buffy senti le désir monter dans ses reins et frotta ses cuisses ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez cet homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête à ce point ? Et puis un sourire diabolique apparu sur ses lèvres quand une pensée traversa son esprit ils pouvaient ce jouer à deux ce petit jeu.

……………………………..

Seul une lumière rouge illuminait la pièce. Spike essayait de se concentrer sur les étapes du développement mais Buffy semblait tout faire pour le distraire. Depuis qu'il l'avait assise sur cette chaise des gémissements et soupirs venaient à ses oreilles, mais il refusait de se laisser corrompre. Finalement il accrocha les images à la corde qui pendait devant lui et se retourna. Le tableau, devant lui, lui coupa le souffle. Buffy avait les jambes entrouverte pendantes de chaque coté des accoudoirs de sa chaise, la jupe relevé au tour de la taille, ses seins sortant de son soutien gorge et sa blouse rose avait mystérieusement disparue. Sa main droite glissait sur la fente humide de son sexe, de son clitoris rose jusqu'à son anus les caressants avec ferveur. Son autre main pinçait et tirait sur ses mamelons d'un sein à l'autre la tête rejeté dans l'extase, les yeux fermés. Une vue glorieuse a contemplé mais aussi si perverse, un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres et il approcha de son jolie petite esclave qui avait commencé à jouer sans lui. Quand il l'a domina de toute sa hauteur, elle ouvrit des yeux candides vers lui et lui dit d'une voix boudeuse.

« Tu prenais beaucoup trop de temps. » Ses lèvres placées dans une moue délectable qui lui donna envie de l'embrasser, mais il se restreint enlevant doucement la ceinture en cuir des anses de son jeans noir usé.

« Buffy, Buffy que vais-je faire de toi ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. «Je t'avais pourtant donné une consigne claire te tenir tranquille. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini mais non tu as du commencer à essayer de me déconcentrer avec des petits stratagèmes. » Il vit le désir inonder ses traits et savait qu'elle appréciait le jeu pour ce qu'il était, seulement un jeu.

«Et que comptes-tu faire moi ? » Lui demanda –t-elle bravement.

« Ce que j'aurais du faire, il y a longtemps, te punir. » Sa main caressait toujours son clitoris de façon indolente et ses mots déclenchèrent en elle un orgasme violent et elle gémit se tordant dans la chaise. Quand elle eut fini de jouir, il lui demanda d'une voix forte !

« Lève-toi »

Et Buffy se leva doucement sur ses pieds tremblants.

Spike le regarda avec satisfaction avant de prendre place sur la chaise.

« Tu sais que tu mérites cette punition, n'est-ce pas, encore plus maintenant que tu as joui devant moi comme une petite putain ? » Lui demanda-t-il sévèrement.

« Oui monsieur. » Lui répondit-elle docilement.

« Maintenant penche-toi sur mes genoux, le cul en l'air. » Elle se déplaça vers lui et essaya d'enlever sa jupe mais il la stoppa.

«Non laisse-la autour de ta taille. » Elle fit comme demander et s'installa sur ses genoux la respiration déjà haletante et il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je vais te donner la fessé que tu mérites, si fort que des larmes couleront sur tes joues et que tu pries pour que je m'arrête et te fasse jouir. »

Elle avala durement essayant d'ignorer l'effet que ses mots avaient sur elle. Spike a commencé à frappé chacune de ses fesses avec rythme très doucement lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la sensation après six coups il s'est mis à les caresser doucement faisant de petit cercle, qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'entré de sa chatte humide mais s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre.

Les dix autres coups la pris par surprise. Ils étaient plus forts et plus régulier mais surtout beaucoup plus proche des lèvres de son sexe. Cette fois, Buffy voulu écarter ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès mais un coup dur sur la fente de ses fesses l'arrêta et elle repris sa position initiale et les coups se firent encore plus durs et après chacun d'entre eux, il caressait quelque seconde son clitoris glissant et maintenant Buffy se tordait comme une chatte en chaleur gémissant de douleur et de désir. Elle croyait perdre son esprit mais il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Il frappait ses cuisses qui devenaient aussi rouge que ses fesses et puis soudainement il s'arrêta et la releva doucement la faisant mettre à genoux devant lui. Buffy eu un minuscule moment de triomphe sachant qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'elle ne l'avait pas priée de le faire, ni de la faire jouir. Maintenant Spike était debout et il pris son visage entre ses mains la forçant à le regarder la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière.

«Maintenant est-ce que tu es désolé de ne pas avoir suivi les règles ? »

«Oui monsieur terriblement désolé. »

Il observa un moment avant de répondre. «Étrange, je ne crois pas que ça soit très vrai. Déshabille-toi et met-toi de nouveau à genoux devant moi. » Ordonna-t-il. Elle s'empressa de faire comme il demandait et repris sa place à ses pieds mourant d'envie qu'il la fasse jouir enfin. Quand il commença à détacher ses pantalons, elle soupira de soulagement et quand son sexe dur apparu, elle se pencha instinctivement pour le prendre dans sa bouche mais il recula en riant.

« Je ne crois pas que tu as mérité le droit de le sucer encore. Tu as été très, très vilaine mais si tu pries bien peut-être que je serai clément et te donnerai le droit d'y goûter. »

Il pris son pied et le fit glisser entre ses cuisses masturbant son sexe humide avec cela. Elle se tordit immédiatement voulant jouir, mais comme elle semblait approcher. Il s'arrêtait, au bout de quelques minutes de son petit jeu pervers il lui demanda.

«Alors prête à prier Maintenant ? » N'en pouvant plus elle céda.

«S'il vous plait monsieur, j'ai été si vilaine, laissez-moi jouir. » Il recommença à la caresser doucement et elle se mit à gémir entre ses supplications. « Je vous en pris… ohhhhh… monsieur je ferai… ohhhhhhhhhh... tout ce que vous voulez, je dois jouir »

« Ok Summers, si tu veux jouir, alors tu le feras comme tu es en ce moment. Je ne crois pas que tu mérites que je te touche autrement encore. »

Ne se souciant pas désormais a quel point elle pourrait se sentir humilier en y repensant, elle se mit à se déplacer de plus en plus rapidement sur son pied. Le saisissant par le talon elle l'a tenu bien serrer entre ses mains. Frottant son sexe glissant sur son appendice et puis avec un cri rauque, elle sombra dans l'orgasme. Spike aurait bien aimé continuer leur petit jeu mais la voir ainsi se masturber sur son pied était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il agrippa ses bras les mettant derrière son dos, il les attacha avec la ceinture et puis il saisit sa mâchoire et lui commanda d'une voix forte.

«Ouvre bien Buffy et ne mord pas. » Il s'engouffra dans la chaleur de sa bouche se tenant par ses cheveux et baissant son visage. Buffy suça avidement respirant par le nez et réprimant le réflexe de bâillonnement quand il frappait le fond de sa gorge. Il se retira subitement et la tourna pour la pencher vers l'avant quelques secondes plus tard, il pénétrait en elle par derrière, la prenant sauvagement. Buffy criait, à chaque poussées son ventre frottait sur les chairs rougit de ses fesses, lui procurant plaisir et douleur et puis il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et pinça son clitoris. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois et les muscles de son sexe se serrèrent autour de sa verge dans un ouragan de plaisir. De son coté, il ne semblait pas pouvoir cesser de jouir, se vidant en elle et haletant et soudainement se fut le silence. Il se retira doucement de son sexe, détacha ses mains et attendit sa réaction. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle lui murmura doucement une seule chose.

«Merci. » Et Spike senti son cœur flotter dans sa poitrine.

………………………

Le soir même, juste avant de quitter son bureau, l'officier Finn trouva une enveloppe étrange lui étant adressé. Il la déchira avec précaution et quand il découvrit ce qui était à l'intérieur, il senti son estomac se nouer, devant lui s'étalaient des photos de la nuit dernière. Il y a avait lui et cette fille blonde qui chevauchait son sexe comme une pro du rodéo, une note simple l'accompagnait.

« Un petit service en attire un autre. Je veux une copie du dossier Henry Summers demain au plus tard et en échange, je fais disparaître toute trace de cette nuit. » Il y avait aussi un numéro de téléphone sûrement un portable jetable qui serait incapable de retracer. De toute façon Riley n'avait jamais été un héros, plus vite il leur donnerait ce qu'il voulait et plus vite cette épée de Damoclès disparaîtrait du dessus de sa tête, prenant son téléphone il appela les archives.

« Amenez-moi le dossier henry Summers SVP au plus vite. »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

Riley attendait nerveusement sous le viaduc abandonné, un attaché caisse à la main. La femme au téléphone lui avait donné rendez vous a minuit et il regardait sa montre avec inquiétude sans arrêt. Si jamais sa femme voyait ces photos sa vie était finie. Il perdrait, non seulement son mariage mais aussi son travail. Être le gendre du maire avait ses bénéfices mais aussi ces mauvais cotés, une voiture sombre déboucha au coin de la rue et il se cacha derrière un pilier. Elle passa sans s'arrêter et il regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois 12 : 02 elle était en retard. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna en vitesse.

« Tu sembles nerveux Finn, tu attends quelqu'un ? » Lui demanda Spike sarcastique et le visage de Riley s'assombrit.

«Spike. » Cracha-t-il. «J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais derrière tout ça. » Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'aucun amour ne régnait entre eux puisque Riley essayait de le mettre derrière les barreaux depuis ses débuts de chasseur de primes.

«Parfois la vie nous offre des cadeaux qu'on ne peut refuser. » Répliqua Spike nonchalant. «Tu as les copies du dossier. » Riley lui tendit l'attaché caisse.

« Tout y est, maintenant donne-moi les photos. » Spike lui tendit L'enveloppe.

« Cette histoire t'obsède vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait ça pour rien Il n'y a rien dans ce dossier t'indiquera ou se trouve Summers.» lui dit Riley.

Spike haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner et puis il se retourna.

«Tu n'as jamais pensé que Summers pouvait être innocent ? » Riley le regarda avec scepticisme.

« Toutes les preuves l'incriminent. Il a d'ailleurs sûrement tué son autre fille à ce jour. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

«Et qu'est-ce qui te rend sur à ce point ? » demanda Riley agacé

«J'ai fait de jolie photo de vous deux, pas plus tard qu'hier. » Et Spike disparu dans la nuit laissant un Riley pensif derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la voiture Buffy le demanda.

« Tu crois qu'il mordra à l'hameçon ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

«Finn est un poisson-né, amour. Demain tout le monde saura que tu es toujours en vie, si ton père n'a pas tué ta mère et que le meurtrier apprend que tu cherches des preuves pour le sauver Il sortira de sa cachette crois-moi. »

« Espérons que tu as raison, tu crois qu'on réussira à le coincer avant que je ne finisse entre quatre planches ? »

«Personne ne te fera de mal Buffy ! Je te le promets ! Pas tant que je suis en vie. » Et il démarra la voiture. Buffy soupira doucement et ferma les yeux et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance avec lui rien ne pouvait lui arriver, il lui avait promis.

…………………………………….

Buffy avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Spike avait jugé plus prudent de se louer une suite à l'hôtel sous une fausse identité pour que Finn ne puise pas les retracer facilement. Puis, ils s'étaient mis à l'étude du dossier de sa mère, mais deux jours plus tard ils n'étaient toujours pas sorti de cette chambre, des boites de pizza et de poulet vident jonchaient le sol, des parties du dossier du meurtre de sa mère traînaient sur les bureaux, elle devait être dans la même position depuis plus de huit heures quand elle explosa.

«Assez. » Hurla-t-elle, jetant une pile de feuille au loin. « Nous devons sortir d'ici, ces murs me rendent claustrophobe. »

«Calme-toi, amour. Nous allons sortir, un peu d'air fait mettra les choses dans une nouvelle perspective. J'en suis sûr. » Il se leva et étira les muscles endoloris de son corps.

«Tout ce que j'arrive à voir quand je ferme les yeux, se sont ces stupides rapports d'autopsies. » La première chose que Spike avait faite quand ils étaient revenus, était de prendre les photos du corps de sa mère et de sa sœur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les voir. Il avait laissé ceux des pièces à convictions au cas où il trouverait quelques choses mais celle des cadavres avait été soigneusement rangées dans un tiroir et Buffy lui en était très reconnaissante.

Une heure plus tard, Buffy soupirait de béatitude en repoussant son assiette maintenant vide.

Spike l'avait amener dans un charmant petit restaurant ou ils avaient pris une table à l'écart et commander du vin ainsi qu'une entrée de fromage divers et terrine suivis par un plateau de fruit de mer. Buffy regardait autour d'elle ébahis, jamais elle n'avait été dans un aussi bel endroit, le fait d'être en cavale vous condamnait souvent a fréquenter les cantines insalubres dirigées par des hommes obèses avec des noms comme Earl, qui vous reluquait les seins, mais ici c'était un bel endroit, chic mais, sans prétention qui vous permettait de vous habillez décontracter.

« J'adore cet endroit, tu y es venu souvent ? » Demanda –t-elle curieuse.

«Oui, c'est un endroit calme que les gens de notre monde fréquente rarement, ça me fait des vacances. »

« Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi tu avais un accent anglais ? Je veux dire nous sommes a Los Angeles, les cotes d'Angleterre sont loin. »

«Mon père était anglais, j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes douze ans et puis le troisième mari de ma mère nous a amené aux états unis. Je crois que le fait de garder mon accent me permettait de garder un peu mon père en vie. »

« Il est mort comment ? »

« Il s'est pendu dans sa cellule. »

«Et ta mère est-elle toujours en vie ? »

«Oui je lui rends visite parfois mais elle me reconnaît rarement maintenant. »

«Elsheimer ? »

«Non, schizophrénie. » Il se resservit une autre coupe de vin. « Parfois même l'esprit le plus fort ne peut subsister à trop d'épreuve. »

« Je suis désolé Spike. »

«Tu n'y es pour rien, alors dit-moi Buffy, que feras-tu quand tu auras cessé de courir ? » C'était un changement de sujet bienvenu. Il détestait parler de sa famille, à quoi bon vivre dans le passé de toute façon. »

«En réalité j'en sais rien, j'ai passé les dernières années à essayer de survivre à une autre journée, j'ignore si je pourrais vivre comme toutes les filles de mon age. »

«Tu veux dire sorti avec les copines et flirt tendre à l'arrière d'une voiture ? » Demanda-t-il taquin. Il devait avouer qu'il plaignait d'avance le pauvre universitaire qui essayerait de séduire Elizabeth Summers.

«Tu me vois entrain de parler des garçons devant un café à la pump expresso ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Nous trouverons Buffy, si, il y a quoi que ce soit qui peut disculper ton père nous le trouverons. » Lui dit sérieusement.

«Je sais que tout semble le désigner, mais je sais que la vérité est cachée quelque part. »

Il ignorait si c'était les derniers jours qui commençaient à lui arriver ou juste sa présence. Mais à cet instant précis, il a vraiment cru à l'innocence de Henry Summers.

……………………………………….

Spike était sur son dos, les mains agrippées au barreau du lit, regardant avec délectation la vue devant lui. Buffy rebondissait avec abandon sur sa verge, le prenant aussi profondément qu'elle le pourrait. Le bout de son gland frottait délicieusement sur son point g à chaque pénétration et ses mamelons durs comme la pierre, ne priait que pour être touché et grignoter. La tête renverser à l'arrière, elle voguait sur les sommets du plaisir, gémissant, et suppliant. Spike lui ne pouvait que savourer le spectacle, la puissance de ses muscles vaginaux le serrant comme un étau, le précipitant lui aussi vers la jouissance. Il essayait de repousser le moment mais il savait que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et quand un autre orgasme se lava sur elle, il l'a suivit pompant de façon extravagante dans son corps offert, la remplissant de sa semence. Buffy tomba lourdement sur sa poitrine épuisée mais heureuse, la respiration haletante. Elle aspira son odeur, aimant le sens de son sexe se ramollissant à l'intérieur d'elle et la chaleur de son sperme voyageant jusqu'à son utérus et durant un instant. Elle oublia tout, son passé, son père, sa quête, il n'y avait que lui, elle et ce glorieux moment. Mais ils furent vite ramenés à la réalité par la sonnerie du portable de Spike. Soupirant, elle se roula sur le coté et il tendit sa main vers la table de nuit pour prendre son téléphone.

«Oui. » Répondit-il brusquement.

Buffy regarda les émotions sur son visage pendant qu'il écoutait son interlocuteur.

« Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu. On se voit bientôt » et il raccrocha.

«Finn a réagis comme prévu, tous les policiers de la ville savent qui tu es et un portrait robot de toi circule mais mystérieusement personne ne sait mon implication avec toi. Tu es devenu une proie de choix pour tous ceux qui veulent mettre la main sut ton père. »

«Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a pas parlé de toi ? »

«Je crois qu'il ne peut pas divulguer sa source sans risquer que les gens sachent comment il a su l'information où il espère me faire chanter à un moment ou un autre. »

Buffy soupira tristement.

« Donc, je dois recommencer à me cacher de nouveau. » Dit-elle avec lassitude. Elle avait aimé pouvoir aller ou bon lui semble sans s'inquiéter qu'on la retrouve.

« Non, nécessairement. » Lui répondit Spike avec une lueur lubrique dans son œil. « Ils parlent d'une petite blonde, les cheveux à la taille, les yeux verts, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller voir une bonne amie a moi Darla. »

Buffy soupira de nouveau

«Tu comptes me faire changer d'apparence ? »

«Darla travaille au cinéma, même ton père ne te reconnaîtra pas. »

« D'accord. » Elle étira son corps langoureusement se levant du lit.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagne ? » Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement, sa seule réponse fut un Spike de nouveau en érection la prenant sur son épaule et fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

……………………………………….

Il devait rencontrer Darla en fin de soirée et après une bonne nuit de sommeil et encore un peu plus de sexe. Ils s'étaient remis à la lecture du dossier, Spike revoyait la déposition des voisins tandis que Buffy regardait a nouveau le rapport d'autopsie quand un détail attira son attention.

«Spike si ma mère était du groupe A et que moi je suis ab négatif, est-ce que ça veut dire que mon vrai père était du groupe b ? »

«Non ton père devait être du même groupe que toi pourquoi ? » Mais au lieu de répondre, elle lui posa une autre question.

«Combien de personne sont du groupe ab négatif tu crois, ce n'est pas censé être plus tôt rare ? »

« Oui 1 ou 2 de la population je pense. »

«Combien il y a-t-il de chance que ma mère aie eu pour amant deux hommes de ce groupe sanguin ? »

«Je dirais pratiquement nul, tu veux me dire ou tu veux en venir? »

« Ma sœur Dawn sur son rapport d'autopsie il est indiqué qu'elle est ab négatif, tout comme moi. »

« Et tu es sur que ta mère n'est pas ab négative ? »

« Non c'est indiqué noir sur blanc elle est : A . »

«Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire Buffy n'est-ce pas ? »

«Parfaitement moi et Dawn avions le même père, mais elle m'avait dit qu'il était mort, avant ma naissance. Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien mais je compte bien le découvrir si toi et ta sœur aviez le même père cela signifie que ta mère devait toujours le voir mais que personne ne devait savoir. Il y avait-il dans ta famille un ami de tes parents qui semblait proche de ta mère ? »

Buffy réfléchis durant un instant.

« Oui ma mère avait un ami d'enfance, Wesley, il venait souvent à la maison, il est le parrain de Dawn d'ailleurs. »

Spike fouilla frénétiquement dans les papiers, ce nom lui était familier et puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

«Je l'ai. » S'exclama-t-il « Wesley Whindam Price, la police l'a interrogé le lendemain du meurtre et tout au long de l'enquête. Il n'a pas cessé de clamer l'innocence de ton père, mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il ne cessait de dire qu'il avait vu la voiture de ton père près de Holland Park ce jour là mais la police n'on pas retenu son témoignage. »

« Holland Park c'est la que mon père m'a dit qu'il était aller cet après-midi-là pour réfléchir. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas suivis cette piste ? »

«Le frère de ta mère à dit à la police que ta mère lui avait dit qu'elle voulait quitter ton père pour un autre homme deux jours avant le meurtre et Price a été incapable de prouver ce qu'il disait. »

«Spike, ma mère n'a jamais eu de frère. »

«Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré ? »

«Non elle m'a dit que ses parents était mort il y a longtemps et qu'elle était enfant unique. »

« Buffy ta mère avait 2 frères et une sœur tous plus âgé qu'elle. »

Buffy se leva vivement

«Pourquoi tous ces mensonges, Spike ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Est-ce que mon père savait pour sa famille ? Nous devons absolument retrouver Wesley. Si, il est un de ses amis d'enfance il doit sûrement connaître sa famille. »

«J'appel Rupert, il me trouvera son adresse le plus vite possible. » Il se leva et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de prendre son téléphone. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua à quel point ce simple geste était intime, trop intime pour deux personnes qui revendiquaient se servir l'une de l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Avertissement : Il est question d'un trio à la fin de ce chapitre. Vous êtes avertis !!

Chapitre 8 

La maison de Darla était étonnamment spacieuse, sur deux étages décorés dans un style art-déco. Elle comportait plus de 10 pièces. Buffy regardait autour d'elle impressionné des tableaux chers, de nouveaux artistes déjantés ornaient les mûrs et une immense porte patio donnait sur une plage privée.

« Spike je suis heureuse de te voir ça fait longtemps. » annonça Darla Quand elle entra au salon où sa femme de ménage les avait fait attendre !

« Trop longtemps. » Lui répondit Spike en la prenant dans ses bras «Darla je voudrais te présenter une amie à moi Buffy. »

«Enchantée Buffy, vous êtes la merveilleuse créature qui a besoin de mes services, bien que je me demande pourquoi, vous êtes absolument magnifique. »

Buffy lui sourit poliment avant de lui tendre la main.

« Disons que j'ai besoin de passer inaperçu pour quelque temps. » Lui expliqua-t-elle simplement.

«Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu seras méconnaissable, venez. » Elle les entraîna vers le deuxième étage, dans une immense pièce qui ressemblait à un salon de beauté.

«Tout d'abord bien que cela me désole énormément, ses cheveux magnifiques devront être coupés. » Elle avait pris une mèche des cheveux blonds de Buffy et les regardait avec envie. Buffy avala sa salive, ses cheveux étaient pour elle des joyaux. Son père l'avait toujours surnommé sa petite boucle d'or ou son ange blond. Pourrait-elle toujours être sa petite fille une fois qu'ils seront partis ? Spike était assis sur un fauteuil et regardait Darla et Buffy avec une légère ennuie, ces trucs de bonne femme ça n'était vraiment pas pour lui, il se leva et les interrompit.

« Buffy, je crois que je vais te laisser avec Darla quelques heures, pour ta métamorphose. Moi de mon coté je vais essayer de trouver tout ce que je peux sur ce Wesley et ta famille du coté maternel. » Elle le regarda un instant paniqué avant de se ressaisir.

« Bien à plus tard. » Lui dit-elle froidement mais Spike ne fut pas dupe de son stratagème. Souriant, il embrassa Darla sur la joue et s'en alla.

« Spike et toi semblez très proche, je me trompe ? » Lui demanda Darla quand le chasseur de primes fut parti.

«Moi et lui c'est strictement professionnel. » Lui répondit Buffy.

«Crois-moi, je connais Spike depuis de nombreuses années et ce qu'il y a entre vous est tout sauf professionnel. Je connais bien le genre humain, la façon que vous avez de vous regarder ou de vous toucher parle plus fort que des mots, mais c'est ce qui vous effraie tous les deux. N'est-ce pas ? » Buffy ne répondit rien mais c'était inutile, Darla connaissait déjà la réponse.

«Bon maintenant choisissons une nouvelle couleur et une coupe de cheveux. C'est le premier pas vers le changement radical sans chirurgie. »

…………………………………………..

Après avoir quitter la maison de Darla qui se trouvait près de Beverley Hills, il retourna à l'agence pour voir si Rupert avait eu des nouvelles sur la localisation de Wesley Windham Price. Quand il entra Harmonie était toujours assise à la réception jacassant avec une personne quelconque au téléphone !

« Alors j'ai dit à cette femme, ce n'est pas parce que votre mari est en cavale, que vous devez vous habiller dans le bas de gamme. Elle portait un pantalon à élastique en imitation de jeans avec un chandail collet matelot noir et rouge. » Elle frissonna de dégoût à l'image que ses propres mots lui évoquaient. « Et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a osé me dire. » Spike fit tout en son possible pour passer devant elle sans être découvert et comme elle lui tournait le dos regardant fixement son reflet dans un cadre, il avait peut-être une chance d'atteindre le bureau de Rupert avant qu'elle ne comprenne sa présence. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pensé à la latte du plancher qui grinçait à l'instant ou il y posa pied. Il savait qu'il était fichu, il avait affronté beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, il avait même failli mourir une ou deux fois mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait se comparer à Harmonie Kendall.

« Ours blond. » S'exclama harmonie avant de rajouter « Sheila je te rappelle, Spike vient de rentrer de mission. » Elle raccrocha et lui sauta au cou avec enthousiasme.

« Giles m'a dit que tu prenais de longues vacances. Est-ce que tu es revenu pour de bon ? M'as-tu amené un cadeau ? Tu aimes mes nouveaux cheveux ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué? » Elle le bombarda avec tant de question qu'il se demanda comment elle faisait pour respirer. Avec fermeté, il pris ses bras qui était toujours agrippé à son cou et la repoussa.

«Harmonie laisse-moi respirer veux-tu ? » Lui dit-il brusquement mais comme à son habitude elle ne se rendit pas compte à quel point elle l'exaspérait.

«Tu m'as vraiment manqué Spikey, j'en parlais justement a Sheila hier, qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devrais oublier cette stupide règle d'aucun flirt au boulot. Tu ne rajeunis pas tu sais tu dois prendre le bonheur ou il se trouve. »

«Depuis quand j'ai une règle de ce genre ? » Lui demanda-t-il surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pue encore s'inventer ?

« C'est évident voyons, sinon pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas invitée donner la peine de lui répondre, de toute façon elle entendait seulement ce qu'elle voulait bien. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Ripert sans frapper et la claqua derrière lui.

« Spike, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé quelque chose depuis mon coup de file ! » Lui dit-il en se servant un verre de whisky.

« Jusqu'ici rien, j'en ai bien peur, Wesley a déménagé deux semaines après l'évasion d'Henry Summers et sa trace disparaît aussi, tu es sur qu'il n'est pas parti en cavale avec eux ? »

«Oui, Buffy me l'aurait dit, elle ignore ou il se trouve. »

« Il ne possède aucune carte de crédit, ni licence valide pour la conduite dans aucun état, il n'a pas payé de taxe ou travailler légalement depuis les dix dernières années. C'est comme si il s'était évaporé.»

« Du nouveau sur la famille de sa mère ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est que Joyce Summers a été adopté par les winklet à l'age de 5 ans. Ils avaient déjà 3 autres enfants, deux filles Agathe et Martha. Elles vivent tous les deux en Pennsylvanie comme les parents adoptifs de Joyce d'ailleurs. Elle avait aussi un frère Philipe mais il est mort, il y a seize ans, un homicide. Quiconque a parlé à la police, n'était pas son frère. »

«Comment ont-ils pu ne pas se renseigner sur lui c'est ridicule ? »

«Ils l'ont fait, c'est ça qui est le plus étrange. Sa mort ne fut déclarée que deux ans après que Henry Summers est pris la fuite. Son corps fut retrouvé enterré dans un parc par des randonneurs, le légiste à conclu qu'il était mort depuis déjà huit ans quand son corps fut découvert toute sa famille croyait qu'il vivait dans une secte fondamentaliste dans les abords de chicago. »

« Peut-être que Joyce à découvert que quelqu'un se faisait passer pour son frère et que ça lui a coûté la vie ? »

«Peut-être mais pourquoi tué la gamine ? Oh et Spike j'ai aussi découvert autre chose, la famille d'accueil dans laquelle était Elizabeth, ont été assassiné deux jours après que son père l'est enlevé ainsi que la petite fille qui avait pris sa place en foyer d'accueil. J'ai réussi à trouver de vieux articles parlant du meurtre. Lis-le » Spike se pencha pour observer.

«Il est écrit que la jeune victime est Elizabeth Summers. » Découvrit-il surpris.

« En effet, j'ai contacté l'auteur de l'article et il dit que quand il a écrit l'article on lui avait envoyé les mauvais renseignements mais comme personne n'appela pour se plaindre, il n'avait jamais démenti son erreur par peur de perdre son travail. Il m'a aussi faxé les photos, que son photographe a pris sur les lieux du crime avant que la police n'amène les corps. » Il tendit les images à Spike et celui-ci les observa attentivement.

« Giles, cette fillette blonde on jurait Buffy, Ils ont trouvé qui les a tué ? »

«Non, leurs soupçons se sont portés sur un book maker Willy Turent, mais il avait un alibi en béton et à ce jour personne n'a été appréhendé pour cette histoire. »

« Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence, si le meurtrier de Joyce et de Dawn était venu pour finir le travail et tué Buffy ? Et comment la police n'ont-ils pas pu faire le lien ? »

« C'est simple, ils ont traité cette affaire comme une dette de jeu qui a mal tourné dès le début. Le mari devait plus 75000 $ à la pègre. Pendant des années le tueur à cru avoir fini son travail mais maintenant il sait que Elizabeth est toujours en vie son portrait robot circule partout.

«Je sais, c'est moi qui est fait coulé l'info mais c'était avant que je sache qu'elle était aussi la cible du tueur. Mais la question est pourquoi ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir tuer Joyce Summers et ses filles ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais tu trouveras les réponses. Je te connais, de mon coté, je continue à chercher la moindre trace de Wesley whindam price. Si, il est toujours de ce monde je le trouverai. »

«Espérons qu'il soit moins doué que henry Summers pour se cacher. » Rétorqua Spike avant de caler son verre d'un trait.

…………………………………..

Buffy attendait anxieusement la tête sous le séchoir, Darla et elle avaient soigneusement étudié ses options avant de se décider. Elles avaient convenu que changer de coupe et de couleur ne suffirait pas. Elle devait aussi changé le reste de son style vestimentaire, la couleur de ses yeux, elle allait aussi grossir sa poitrine grâce a de faux implant et des talons intérieur la ferait paraître beaucoup plus grande au moins elle avait droit à de la bière à volonté et elle ne s'en privait pas calant la bouteille d'un trait elle en pris une autre. En attendit patiemment la suite de son makover. Trois heures plus tard, elle s'observait avec scepticisme dans le miroir sur pied d'une des chambres d'ami à l'étage. Ses cheveux blonds longs et onduleux étaient maintenant raides d'un noir de jais coupé juste en bas des épaules de façon dégradé, un tan artificiel avait rendu sa peau blanche d'une nouvelle teinte. On pouvait presque la croire de descendance hispanique ses yeux verts était maintenant couleur marron et ses vêtements lui donnait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Leur mission était accomplit personne ne pourrait croire qu'elle était Elizabeth Summers, même elle se reconnaissait à peine. Tout à coup elle eut l'impression de suffoquer, tout cela était trop. Son apparence physique était son armure contre le monde, elle était belle, tous les hommes se retournaient sur son passage, c'était son arme de destruction massive dans la guerre qu'elle menait contre le reste du monde et il ne lui restait plus rien, elle se sentait vide et inutile, qui allait bien vouloir d'elle maintenant ? Pétrifié, elle resta la sans bougé fixant avec horreur ce qu'elle était devenue.

…………………..

Quand Spike retourna chez Darla, il fut surpris de trouver celle-ci seule, assise au salon.

«Où est Buffy ? »

«Dans la chambre d'ami, fixant le miroir, elle n'a pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure. »

«Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Tu es vraiment un homme n'est-ce pas ? » Lui répondit-elle en soupirant. « Les femmes sont attachées a leurs apparence, qu'elles soient laide ou jolie cela reste notre port d'attache on s'en sert comme armure. Aujourd'hui, j'ai complètement détruit qui elle était et je l'ai transformé en quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui prendra un certain temps à s'y habituer. »

« Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir. » Il laissa sa veste en jean sur le fauteuil et monta les escaliers. Quand il découvrit Buffy, il resta figé un instant, subjugué se méprenant sur sa réaction, elle lui hurla.

«Sors d'ici ne me regarde pas. » Il s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te regarder ? »

«Car, je suis hideuse. » Répondit-elle désespéré.

«Tu es magnifique, envoûtante, tu es toujours toi. » Lui dit-il avant qu'il ne la saisisse et brise ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il a violé sa bouche, plongeant sa langue entre ses dents engageant une bataille furieuse avec la sienne, dégustant le goût sucré de la tarte à la poire qu'elle avait mangée plus tôt, mélangé avec la bière qu'elle avait consommée.

Il a reculé un instant pour reprendre son souffle et Buffy l'observa hypnotisé. Quand il a commencé à se déshabiller jetant ses vêtements à travers la pièce, comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour se retrouver nu. Quand il fut déshabillé ce fut a son tour, il tira sur sa chemise faisant voler les boutons aux quatre coins de la pièce, ensuite il enleva de façon experte son soutien gorge, mettant ses bras autour d'elle il l'a pencha en arrière pour attaquer fiévreusement chacun de ses seins à tour de rôle, suçant, léchant et grignotant ses mamelons qui étaient maintenant dur comme la pierre.

Buffy gémi empêtrant ses mains dans sa chevelure, le tenant contre son buste, se délectant de chaque sensation qui lui offrait. Quand elle s'est mise à pleurnicher, il quitta son banquet pour embrasser ses lèvres à nouveau, tout en défaisant de ses mains agiles l'attache de ses pantalons, les faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, elle leva ses pieds pour se libérer dans un mouvement automatique.

Spike la tenait fermement contre lui, sa verge dure frottant contre son sexe toujours couvert de dentelle, ses deux mains pétrissant ses fesses, lui montrant quel effet elle avait sur son corps.

Il la fit reculer et la coucha tendrement sur le lit. Elle se laissa couler sur le matelas entraînant le corps de son amant avec elle. Les lèvres de Spike se mirent à explorer son corps commençant par son cou. Il lécha le long de sa gorge la salinité de sa peau, ses mains caressant ses cuisses remonta à ses hanches et il fit glisser la culotte de dentelle le long de ses cuisses tout en continuant à embrasser et lécher son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genou entre ses cuisses entrouvertes. Il commença à grignoter la chair crémeuse remontant jusqu'à son sexe. Il pouvait voir sa rosé perlé sur la fente rasée de sa vulve, il lécha le nectar comme un homme assoiffé, sa langue fouillant dans son intimité, son nez frottant sur son clitoris irrigué. Il remonta lapant ses jus et pris son bouton de plaisir entre ses lèvres suçant durement, les jambes de Buffy se refermèrent autour de sa tête et elle jouie dans un cri, son corps secoué d'extase.

Il détacha ses jambes de son cou et remonta le long de son corps pour l'embrasser à nouveau, le fait de se goûter sur sa langue l'excita encore plus et quand il cessa le baisé, Buffy le suppliait du regard de la prendre.

Il mit ses jambes sur ses épaules et pénétra dans sa chaleur. Il a libéré un grondement de plaisir quand ses muscles ont serré sa verge et il se mit àlabourer dans son étroitesse, comme un homme posséder. Leurs deux corps se sont balancés à l'unisson vers les cimes du plaisir, gémissant, grognant et se suppliant l'un l'autre. Il tendit la main entre leur corps joint et masturba son clitoris, le corps de Buffy se cambra vers le haut et elle cria, il l'a suivi, dégringolant dans l'extase son nom sur ses lèvres comme une prière.

Il s'est effondré sur elle, flairant inconsciemment son cou, respirant lourdement. Il ne voulait pas se déplacer, il aurait voulu rester profondément en elle pour toujours, mais la voix de Darla les ramena à la réalité, il n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte et elle était accoudée contre la chambranle un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu as laissé ton cellulaire dans le salon, j'ai pris la liberté de répondre pour toi, une certaine Faith te demande. » Il se leva nullement gêné par sa nudité et enfila sa paire de jean avant de descendre répondre à son appel. Quand il sorti de la pièce, il nota que Buffy ne semblait pas timide non plus, toujours les cuisses entrouvertes ses deux mains derrière la tête, elle regardait Darla étrangement. Haussant les épaules, il descendit l'escalier.

…………………………………

Buffy observa oisivement Darla, qui ne semblait pouvoir détaché ses yeux d'elle. Tous les doutes qu'elle avait eus s'étaient envolés à la réaction sauvage de Spike quand il l'avait vu, la manière dont il l'avait prise était celle d'un homme passionné, excité, non une baise de pitié comme elle avait cru au départ. Elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même, prête à faire face à la vie et tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu avait tué ses inhibitions depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait remarqué la façon dont Darla l'avait observé depuis son arrivé, ses bras qui avaient frôler ses seins trop souvent pour que ça soit accidentel et même maintenant, le regard excité dans son œil ne mentait pas, elle n'avait pas été avec une femme depuis fort longtemps et depuis que Spike lui avait raconté son aventure avec Faith et une autre femme elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus que curieuse de tenter l'expérience. Elle descendit une de ses mains pour caresser un de ses seins pinçant son mamelon et remontant légèrement ses jambes montrant ses fesses ferment.

«Quelqu'un semble avoir été très vilaine. » Observa Darla d'une voit amusé, en voyant les bleus sur les fesses de Buffy causé par la fessé que Spike lui avait administré dans la chambre noire.

Darla S'approcha doucement, tout en continuant à parler.

«Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter une telle punition ? » Buffy mis son doigt entre ses lèvres, le suçant avant de retourner à son mamelon et de tourner autour laissant une trace humide.

«J'ai caresser mon corps sans sa permission. Jouant avec mon sexe, tu veux voir comment j'ai fait ? » Lui dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

«Montre-moi Buffy, montre-moi comment tu peux être vilaine. » Lui dit Darla tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

Quand Spike remonta les escaliers, il fut surpris d'entendre des gémissements de plaisir venant de la chambre d'ami. Quand il passa la porte il se gela à la vu devant lui ! Il y avait Buffy accoudé sur ses coudes qui observait voracement la tête de Darla blottis entre ses cuisses, dévorant son sexe. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle sombra dans l'extase, sa tête basculant vers l'arrière, mais Darla continua son assaut la faisant gémir de plus belle. Buffy ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et lui fit signe d'approcher. Un sourire flirteur sur les lèvres souriant, il approcha du lit pour les rejoindre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 

Buffy s'éveilla au son des oiseaux, le bras de Spike enlacé autour d'elle de façon possessive, la nuit dernière avait été une révélation. Autant du point de vue sexuel que sur elle-même. Quand tout fut terminé, Darla était resté un peu avec eux fumant une cigarette et buvant un verre et puis elle s'était retirée dans sa propre chambre les laissant seuls. Spike lui avait alors raconté ce qu'il avait appris sur sa mère et Buffy s'était brièvement demandé si sa mère avait basé toute sa vie sur un mensonge ou si elle avait eu une bonne raison de leur faire croire à la mort de sa famille ? Quand elle avait appris pour la mort des gens qui l'avait recueillis, elle resta stoïque, elle ne les avait que très peu connut, puis ils s'étaient endormis cote à cote et quand elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait attendu le moment ou elle allait se sentir sale, chaque nouvelle expérience qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie sexuelle était suivit d'un immense sentiment de dégoût, toujours dirigé contre elle-même, mais il n'est jamais venu et elle s'était rendu compte que c'était la présence de Spike qui avait fait toute la différence et soudain l'intimité ne lui fit plus peur.

Mais l'accalmie, fut de courte durée.

Buffy fixait Spike avec des poignards dans les yeux. Il soupira irrité et continua de marcher de long en large essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

«C'est la seule solution Buffy, on ne retrouve pas la trace de Wesley, ton père est la seule autre personne qui aurait pu être au courant du secret de ta mère, je dois absolument lui parler. »

«Et moi je te dis que s'il était au courant il me l'aurait dit. » Répondit-elle avec obstination.

« Je suis persuadé que le fait que toi et Dawn ayez le même père est en rapport avec cette histoire, peut-être que ton père connaissait son identité. »

Buffy le regardait toujours avec soupçon.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il

«Ce n'est pas, parce que je te laisse, me baiser, que j'ai confiance en toi. » Lui dit-elle durement et il se moqua.

«Tu veux croire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mais tes actions démontent le contraire. » Buffy le regarda avant de bailler avec exagération.

« Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit de le croire. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Voyant que ça ne menait nulle part Spike changea de tactique, il commençait à la connaître et l'attaquer de front n'était surtout pas la solution.

« Bon notons ce que nous savons. » Lui dit Spike en s'emparant d'un bloc notes.

« A moins d'un hasard extraordinaire moi et Dawn avons le même père, ma mère a une famille adoptive toujours en vie. » Et elle s'arrêta subitement et le regarda avec tristesse avant de lui demander.

«Tu crois que si elle m'a dit que ses parents étaient morts, elle parlait de sa vraie famille ? Peut-être que ses parents adoptifs étaient des monstres ? » Spike avait vu ça des millions de fois chez les parents ou conjoint de criminels dangereux, quand il les interrogeait, ils essayaient tous au début de trouver des excuses, de croire que c'était une erreur. Parfois il est plus facile de croire un mensonge que de se rendre compte que la personne que vous aimez le plus était en fin de compte un étranger. Habituellement il se serait fait un plaisir presque cruel de lui ouvrir les yeux, quittes à mentir à son tour mais il en fut incapable. Alors il lui dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Peut-être a-t-elle simplement voulu oublier cette partie de sa vie. Vous protégez de son passé. » Sa réponse sembla la rassurer pour une fille aussi froide elle était très sensible ou sa mère et son père étaient concerné et il s'est trouvé, lui aussi à vouloir croire à son mensonge. Sa vie avait été assez compliquer sans qu'en plus la seule partie de sa vie qui avait été normale sois qu'un tissu de mensonge inventé par une psychopathe. Elle sourit pendant un bref moment avant de reprendre un regard indifférent.

«Wesley, le meilleur ami de ma mère a dit au policier avoir vu mon père au Park à l'heure du meurtre. Mais son témoigne ne fut pas reçu. Ensuite, nous avons la preuve que le véritable frère de ma mère était mort des années avant de témoigner qu'elle voulait quitter mon père. Ils pourraient le rechercher lui non ? »

«Cet homme, il n'y aucune photo, aucune empruntes ou même de description physique, crois-moi ça serait plus facile de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin et en plus rien ne prouve que c'est cet homme qui a tué ta mère. »

« Quelles autres raisons avait-il de mentir ? »

« Buffy n'importe qu'elle avocat rejetteront ces preuves, en moins de dix minutes c'est seulement circonstanciel tandis que eux ils ont trois voisins qui peuvent témoigner de leur dispute la veille, la preuve ADN que Dawn n'était pas sa fille, ses empruntes sur le couteau. Il n'y a aucune trace d'infraction. Et rajoute, le fait qu'il soit en cavale depuis 10 ans. » Buffy commença à marcher de long en large nerveusement.

« Et la famille d'accueil assassiné ils ne trouvent pas ça suspect ? »

« Buffy tout ce que nous avons ce sont des hypothèses voilà tout, rien de plus. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est découvrir le vrai motif derrière le meurtre de ta mère et les seules personnes qui peuvent nous aider ce sont ce Wesley ou ton père. Je suis sur qu'ils détiennent la clef de cette énigme. Le seul problème c'est qu'il l'ignore. »

« D'accord tu as gagné, je vais contacter mon père et tu pourras le rencontrer, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas l'arrêter avant la fin de notre contrat. »

« Je te le promets. »

Buffy hocha la tête elle aurait tellement voulu le croire mais, où son père était concerné elle n'avait confiance en personne.

…………………….

Spike sorti de la chambre d'hôtel pour fumer une cigarette pendant que Buffy était dans la douche. Il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté de rejoindre son père. Demain, ils se mettaient en route. Avant, d'entré dans la salle de bain, elle avait donné ses conditions, elle lui faisait part du trajet une journée à la fois et s'est elle qui avait le monopole du téléphone portable. Il avait pratiquement répliqué que c'était son téléphone et que c'est lui qui payait les comptes, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, puisque tout l'argent qu'elle avait était resté avec son père. Elle s'était à peine rendue jusqu'à lui et il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait fait pour s'en procurer d'autre, s'il avait refusé de l'aider. Mais il s'était retenu, de toute façon il avait beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il pouvait décemment en dépenser. Le téléphone de Faith la veille lui avait appris que l'adoption de Joyce Summers avait été faite ici-même à Los Angeles. Mais elle avait été incapable de retrouver la maison d'adoption, il faut dire qu'à l'époque il ne gardait rarement ces fichiers très longtemps. Il avait pensé à rentrer en contact avec ses parents adoptif mais il devait en parler à Buffy d'abord.

L'eau cascadait sur son corps massant ses membres endoloris et la tension dans son cou, elle avait toujours été impulsive et la patience n'était pas son fort, elle aurait voulu trouver le meurtrier de sa mère et elle le voulait maintenant. Avant, son échec a trouver les bonnes réponses avaient été atténuées par le fait qu'elle était en cavale mais, maintenant elle n'avait plus aucunes excuses et elle était sur le point d'amener l'homme qui poursuivait son père sans relâche depuis des années directement à lui. Avait-elle prise la bonne décision ? Et si tout cela était un stratagème pour arrêter son père ? Était-elle aveuglée par la bonne entente physique qu'il y avait entre eux ? Et pourquoi dans ses bras tout le reste n'avait plus vraiment d'importance?

……………………………

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » Demanda Buffy la bouche pleine de crêpe.

« Allez en Pennsylvanie voir tes grands-parents adoptifs. »

«Est-ce vraiment utile ? J'ai vécu 12 ans avec ma mère et pas une seule fois, ils ont donné signe de vie !»

« Peut-être savaient-ils quelque chose sur ton vrai père je trouve toujours étrange que vous ayez le même père et si c'était lui le meurtrier, comme il ne pouvait pas vous avoir à lui, il a pété les plombs et voulu vous éliminer. Ça se voit tous les jours ce genre de chose. »

« Merci beaucoup Spike. » Lui dit-elle sarcastique. « Non seulement ma mère était menteuse et adultère mais en plus mon père serait psychopathe. J'ai vraiment un héritage charmant du point de vue de la génétique. »

« Cesse de te plaindre, mon père était un voleur de banque suicidaire et ma mère est schizophrène. » Lui répondit-il.

« Donc nous devons aller rejoindre mon père et se rendre en Pennsylvanien génial. » Dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

«Si je comprends bien, ton père n'est pas en Pennsylvanie. » Lui dit-il d'un ton taquin et Buffy lui tira la langue en signe de représailles.

«Attention avec cette chose ma belle, si tu ne le gardes pas dans ta bouche tu devras l'utiliser. »

«De cette façon ? » Lui dit-elle sensuellement en léchant le sirop de sur ses doigts. Spike essaya courageusement de régner sur ses hormones en changeant de sujet. Quand allait-il apprendre à cesser de jouer à ces jeux avec elle ? Il n'avait pas encore compris, qu'il en sortirait toujours perdant ?

« Alors nous commençons par où ? »

« Par rien du tout, on s'arrêtera en passant, c'est sur le chemin mais je t'avertis nous prenons l'avion jusqu'à Pittsburgh. »

«Vos désirs sont des ordres, milady. » Lui dit-il en soulevant un chapeau imaginaire.

………………………………..

Au début c'était ses doigts qu'elle utilisait pour pianoter sur l'accoudoir de son banc comme si elle jouait une symphonie imaginaire, ensuite ce fut le tour de sa jambe qui sautillait allégrement mais, quand elle se mit à fredonner Spike décida que s'en était assez. Il était plongé dans une revue de voyages depuis le décollage, il y a plus de deux heures mais à cause du manège de Buffy, il n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Lui serrant la main assez fort pour la faire sursauter il s'adressa a elle a voix basse,

«Tu as fini oui ? »

« Je déteste ne rien avoir à faire. » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

«Je t'ai offert de t'acheter de quoi t'occuper durant le vol mais tu as refusée. »

« J'ai changé d'avis prête-moi ta revue. »

«Non, il n'en est pas question trouve-toi une occupation. Tien, lis les dépliants dans la pochette devant toi. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et quand elle remarqua que tout le monde semblait plongés dans une occupation quelconque un sourire diabolique apparu sur ses lèvres se levant, elle atteignit le compartiment à bagage à main pour en sortir une couverture qu'elle jeta sur eux pour qu'elle recouvre chacune de leurs jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? » Demanda Spike énervé mais son comportement changea immédiatement quand il sentit sa petite main chaude défaire la fermeture éclair de ses jeans. Buffy fit glisser ses doigts agiles dans L'ouverture prenant soin de ne pas le blesser et les encercla autour de sa verge et la sortie délicatement. Au premier contact elle sembla prendre vie sous ses caresses. Elle le pompa de haut en bas roulant ses testicules avec son autre main. Spike se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. La situation était si érotique, tout le monde pouvaient les découvrir à tout moment, il regardait nerveusement autour d'eux se demandant si quelqu'un savait ce qui se passait. Ses mouvements prirent de la vitesse et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs et il ferma les yeux. Quand son pouce caressa la fente ou s'échappait un liquide nacré, il se cambra légèrement soulevant ses hanches, elle augmenta encore la vitesse et il vida sa semence dans ses mains incapables de se retenir plus longtemps. Buffy pris un tissu de son sac à main et essuya ses dépenses avant de le remettre dans ses jeans et puis le regarda innocemment

«Je peux avoir ta revue maintenant ? » Cette fille allait vraiment finir par avoir sa peau.

………………………..

Après avoir atterris à Pittsburgh, ils louèrent une voiture pour faire le reste du trajet. Buffy ne lui avait toujours pas dit ou elle avait caché son père mais il soupçonnait que c'était dans un village tranquille près de la frontière canadienne.

Les grands-parents de Buffy vivaient à Washington dans un des quartiers plus tôt huppés de la ville. Spike les avaient appelé avant leur départ et avait arrangé un rendez vous se faisant passer pour un détective privé qui enquêtait sur la mort de leur fille. Buffy avait totalement refusé qu'ils connaissent sa vraie identité pour l'instant, il leur avait donc dit qu'il venait avec une collègue. Le Mari Ed winklet leur avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain à 14 heures. Une fois rendues là-bas, ils louèrent une chambre d'hôtel aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière eux Buffy se jeta sur le grand lit en soupirant de bonheur.

«Dieu que je déteste voler et conduire. »

«C'est plus tôt étrange pour une fille qui a passé les dix dernières années sur la route. » Lui fit-il remarquer

«Nous ne sommes pas des gitans Spike mais des fugitifs ça nous arrivaient de rester en place parfois durant des mois. »

« De tout façon tu ne semblais pas détester ça plus tôt quand ta petite main vilaine se glissait dans mon pantalon dans l'avion ou que ta bouche me suçait avidement sur l'autoroute. » Lui rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en avançant vers elle.

« C'est toi qui gémissait de plaisir pas moi. » Son ton était taquin mais il pouvait aussi sentir son désir derrière ses paroles. « Ce qui est d'ailleurs très injuste que compte-tu accomplir pour te faire pardonner ? » Rajouta-t-elle d'une voix de commandement qui envoya des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale de Spike.

« Je crois que je peux trouver quelque chose. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Spike était sur son dos tenant fermement les cuises de Buffy tandis qu'elle se tortillait sur son visage, sa langue dévorant chaque pouces de son intimité. Elle agrippait avec force la tête du lit pendant qu'elle voguait sur les cimes du plaisir de plus en plus haut.

« Mange-moi bébé, c'est ça. » Gémissait-elle et puis soudain elle se déplaça de plus en plus vite et se gela avant d'inonder son visage avec ses jus, hurlant son nom dans la pièce. Spike la déplaça la couchant sur le dos avant de retourner entre ses cuisses suçant son clitoris et giflant ses fesses avec sa paume, la forçant dans un autre orgasme et puis un autre. Pour Buffy tout cela sembla durer des heures à un tel point qu'elle finit par le supplier d'arrêter le plaisir étant devenu trop douloureux. Il s'agenouilla sur son torse et masturba son sexe dur devant ses yeux quelques coups avant de se vider sur son visage.

……………………..

Après qu'il furent tous les deux nettoyer Spike alluma un joint et lui tendit. Ils étaient accoté contre les oreillers l'air frais de la pièce caressait leurs corps en sueur.

« Tu crois qu'ils connaissent mon existence et celui de ma sœur ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

«Et s'ils ne sont pas des monstres Spike. S'ils ont été gentils et aimable qu'elle autre excuse aurait-elle eu de nous cacher leur existence ? »

« Buffy peu importe l'opinion que tu auras d'eux demain, n'oublie pas une chose, même les pires monstres peuvent avoir des visages d'ange. »


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 

La résidence des Winklet ressemblait à une annonce, de coté jardin avec son parterre fleuri, sa fontaine et son porche où trônait une balançoire en bois. Buffy regardait avec anxiété les grandes baies vitrées se demandant ce qu'elle trouverait derrière. Spike avança pour sonner à la porte et une vielle dame aux cheveux gris vient leur ouvrir.

«Vous devez être William, Mavis Winklet, entrez, mon mari nous attend dans le jardin. »

«Enchanté madame. » Répondit-il poliment. « Je vous présente mon associé Buffy. » A ce nom la femme se figea brièvement.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Spike.

« Non, c'est juste que ce nom Buffy, notre Joyce avait une poupée qu'elle avait nommée ainsi. Elle ne voulait jamais s'en séparer. Bon sang les crises qu'elle nous faisait pour pouvoir l'amener à l'école. » Dit -t-elle en riant avant d'ajouter. « Désolée, c'est juste que personne nous a parlé de Joyce depuis si longtemps. »

«C'est normal. » S'empressa de répondre william.

Elle continua à les entraîner à travers la maison jusqu'à une porte-patio qui donnait sur un grand jardin. Il pouvait apercevoir un homme assis dans une pergola. Il se retourna brièvement vers Buffy qui n'avait pas prononcée un mot depuis leur arrivé. Il lui demanda légèrement inquiet à voix basse.

«Ça va ? » Mavis avançait déjà dans le jardin vers son mari.

« Oui je crois, c'est juste que Buffy c'est le surnom que ma mère me donnait, tu as vu comment elle parle d'elle ? Elle semble tellement lui manquer. » Il prit sa main dans la sienne, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et ils allèrent rejoindre leurs hôtes.

………………………………….

Les winklet étaient des gens charmants. Le mari Ed avait été pilote d'avion durant la guerre du Vietnam et une fois rendu au pays, il avait épousé Mavis, son amour de jeunesse et ouvert un concessionnaire de Voiture. Ils avaient eu leurs fils un an après leur mariage et deux jumelles deux ans plus tard. Malheureusement des complications durant l'accouchement avaient forcé les médecins à retirer l'utérus de Mavis, c'est pourquoi quand Philipe était rentré à l'école et que Mavis avait fait part à Ed de son désir d'avoir un autre enfant, ils s'étaient penchés vers l'adoption et six mois plus tard, on les avait appelé pour leur parler de Joyce.

«Vous comprenez au début, nous voulions un bébé mais quand la femme au téléphone m'a parlé d'une petite fille de cinq ans. J'ai toute suite sue que c'était le destin, qu'elle devienne notre fille. » Leur raconta-t-elle avec émotion.

« Vous souvenez-vous à quel orphelinat vous êtes allé ? » Demanda Spike.

«Oui, les sœurs de la charité. Ils avaient leur bureau sur Mean Street, près de Rodéo Drive, le quartier était beaucoup moins riche à l'époque. »

« Quand nous avons vu Joyce pour la première fois, elle ressemblait à un petit ange. Les cheveux bouclés dans une robe verte, d'ailleurs j'avais été assez surprise puisqu'elle semblait taillée dans un tissu très cher. »

« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit de quel endroit elle venait ? » Demanda Buffy, parlant pour la première fois.

« Non malheureusement, ces renseignements sont confidentiels. Ils nous ont seulement dit que toute sa famille était décédée dans un horrible accident et qu'elle en avait été témoin. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle était ce qu'elle était. »

«Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Spike.

Mavis allait répondre mais c'est Ed qui prit la parole.

«Joyce n'était pas comme les autres enfants, elle refusait de nous appeler par autre chose que par nos prénoms, elle voulait rarement jouer avec ses nouvelles sœurs, qui n'avait que un an plus jeune qu'elle, elle avait très peu d'ami et passait le plus clair de son temps assise sous cet arbre. » Il pointa du doigt le chêne au fond de la cour. «Jouant avec sa poupée, lui parlant. Parfois quand elle nous regardait, elle semblait si perdue comme s'il lui manquait une parie d'elle-même. Trois ans après son arrivé, elle commença à devenir plus sociable, prenant part aux activités de la famille, nous parlant mais elle n'a jamais voulu nous appeler papa et maman. Avec le temps nous avons cesser d'insisté et comme les années ont passé, elle a développé le coté sociable de sa personnalité. Nous étions moins proche d'elle que nous l'aurions souhaité mais je sais qu'elle nous aimait à sa façon. Mais quand elle est entrée à l'université, les choses ont commencé à se détériorer. Elle avait une chambre sur le campus et au début, elle nous appelait deux à trois fois par semaine et venait parfois les week-ends et puis les coups de fils se sont faient de plus en plus rare. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient cessé complètement. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, je me suis rendu sur le campus mais on m'a dit qu'elle n'y habitait plus, nous avons donné son signalement à la police qui n'ont pas pu faire grand chose. Elle avait plus de 21 ans et elle avait payé tous ses loyers et le concierge et des amis l'avaient aidé à empaqueter sa voiture. Un mois plus tard nous avons reçu un appel où elle nous disait qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et que tous les deux vivaient à Los Angeles. Elle nous a donné son nouveau numéro et elle a recommencée à nous appeler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle est même venue à Noël nous présenter son nouveau copain et puis quelques mois après le téléphone a sonné durant la nuit. Elle nous a annoncé qu'elle venait de se marier avec un homme qui s'appelait Henry Summers et que nous ne faisions plus parti de sa vie désormais. Et qu'il était inutile de rentrer en contact avec elle. Bien sur, je me suis toute suite rendue à Los Angeles, nous avions déjà perdu Philipe à une secte et je refusais de perdre Joyce aussi. Je l'ai retrouvé habitant une jolie maison de banlieue, quand elle m'a aperçu sur le pas de sa porte, elle semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Mais elle m'a ensuite fermement répéter ce qu'elle nous avait dit au téléphone et m'a claquer la porte au nez, mais j'avais quand même pu constater qu'elle était enceinte. Alors j'ai interrogé les voisins et j'ai découvert qu'henry Summers enseignait à l'Université alors je m'y suis rendu pour le rencontrer. Je me demande lequel de nous deux fut le plus surpris, moi par le fait qu'il n'était pas un bandit notoire comme je l'avais cru ou lui qui ignorait tout de mon existence ? Nous avons longuement parlé et il m'a dit que l'enfant que Joyce portait n'était pas le sien mais qu'il allait l'élever comme tel. J'ai vu toute suite à quel point il aimait Joyce et bien que ça me brisait le cœur, je ne pouvais que respecter les vœux de ma fille et espérer qu'un jour elle change d'avis mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. »

«Vous ne l'avez jamais revu, elle ou vos petits enfants ? » Demanda Buffy.

«Non, mais Henry nous envoyait régulièrement des lettres avec des photos. Nous racontant leur vie à chaque fin d'entre elle, il disait toujours, je sais qu'un jour nous nous verrons de nouveau et jusqu'à la fin, je l'ai cru aussi. Un soir la police a frappé à notre porte pour nous annoncer qu'il l'avait tué et leur nouveau bébé et qu'il s'était enfuie avec leur fille aînée et encore aujourd'hui, j'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'il est pu causer un tel geste. »

Spike avait écouté l'histoire perdue dans ses pensées mais un léger détail restait à éclaircir.

«Ed vous rappelez-vous le nom de l'homme que Joyce vous avait amené à Noël ? »

«Bien sur son nom est Wesley whindam price. »

…………………………..

Ils avaient encore parlé un moment, même observé les photos et lu les lettres qu'henry leur avait envoyé. Spike nota qu'il parlait souvent de Wes l'ami de Joyce à quel point il aimait Elizabeth et puis Dawn après sa naissance. Henry semblait le considérer aussi comme un très grand ami. Buffy pour sa part était totalement silencieuse, mais quand ils ont quitté leur demeure, elle leur avait demandé.

«Croyez-vous que votre petite fille Elizabeth est toujours en vie ? »

«Je prie tous les soirs pour que ça soit le cas et qu'un jour elle frappe sur cette porte et nous prenne dans ses bras. » Lui répondit Mavis. Buffy ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la voiture. Quand Spike alla la rejoindre, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais encore de nouveau, il ne dit rien et démarra la voiture.

………………………………………..

Buffy était assise sur le lit regardant fixement devant elle, pendant que Spike était au téléphone.

«Giles renseigne-toi sur tous les accidents ou meurtres qui peuvent avoir eu lieu jusqu'à un an avant la date de l'adoption de Joyce Summers. Surtout celles ou des familles sont impliquées, de mon coté je vais aller à l'université pour voir si Wesley whindam price n'y était pas en même temps que Joyce Summers. Peut-être que je pourrais retrouver un membre de sa famille. » Quand il raccrocha il se tourna vers elle.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

«Pourquoi les a-t-elle jeté de sa vie et pourquoi mon père ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle m'avait menti puisqu'il le savait ? »

«Peut-être comprenait-il ses raisons et qu'il ne voulait pas détruire l'image que tu avais d'elle, peu importe ce que tu as appris Buffy, rappelle-toi seulement à quel point elle t'aimait. »

« Tu crois que Wesley est mon vrai père ? »

«Qui sait, demain je vais aller à l'université pour essayer de voir s'il y était en même temps que ta mère. »

« Mais pourquoi aurait il laisser mon père nous élever comme ses filles ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je sais, mais crois-moi nous trouverons les réponses. »

Elle le regarda longuement avant de lui demander doucement.

«Spike, tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? » Il alla la rejoindre sur le lit l'enlaçant contre lui.

«Tu sais un jour je le ferai. » Lui dit-elle après un moment.

«Faire quoi, amour ? »

«Cogner à leur porte et les serrer dans mes bras. »

………………………

Quand ils allèrent à l'université le lendemain, Buffy se sentait nerveuse, elle savait qu'elle approchait du but. Elle allait enfin savoir la vérité et même si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus, ça lui faisait aussi très peur. Elle attendit dans le corridor pendant que Spike essayait de soutirer des renseignements à la secrétaire aux admissions en flirtant avec elle. Quand il en ressorti, vingt minutes plus tard, c'était un sourire aux lèvres, un numéro de téléphone écrit sur la main et une feuille de papier dans l'autre. Buffy fronça les sourcils au numéro écris en rose et n'écouta pas du tout ce que Spike avait à dire.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » Lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question au lieu de cela elle le contre interrogea.

«Elle t'a laissé son numéro ? »

Il regarda sa main avant de sourire.

«Oui elle veut qu je l'appelle si je repasse dans le coin, qui sait. »

«Si tu aimes ce genre de fille. » Répondit-elle avant de s'éloigner et Spike la regarda partir en secouant la tête, mais la rattrapa en quelque enjambés et lui prit le bras.

« Viens, nous allons à la bibliothèque. »

«Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le saurais si tu m'avais écouté. Wesley était bel et bien étudiant ici, dans les années 80, en même temps que ta mère. Malheureusement tout ce que le dossier contient c'est un numéro à appeler en cas d'urgence. J'ai essayé mais il n'y a plus d'abonné, de toute façon la secrétaire m'a dit que tous les élèves qui étaient dans la classe de Yvan devaient comme examen de premier semestre écrire une biographie de leur vie et ta mère et Wesley était dans sa classe la première année. J'ai une copie de leur horaire au fait, tu savais que ta mère voulait devenir artiste ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était orpheline et que mon père était celui de Dawn. Quand de toute évidence c'était faux, alors non je ne savais pas grand-chose de ma mère encore moins qu'elle voulait devenir artiste. » Spike ignora son commentaire et continua sur sa lancé.

« Enfin bref, elle m'a dit que Yvan conservait soigneusement chacune de ses biographies. Ce sont ses trophées personnel et qu'à cet heure on pouvait le trouver à la bibliothèque. »

Le professeur Yvan était un monsieur avenant, frisant la soixantaine, qui enseignait l'histoire. Quand Spike lui parla qu'il cherchait des renseignements de deux de ses anciens élèves et qu'il lui ait montré sa fausse plaque de policier, il accepta de coopérer. »

« Wesley whindam price et Joyce winklet, Bien sur, je me rappel d'eux. Surtout car au début ils avaient refusé d'écrire ce projet mais comme je leur ai dit à quoi vous sert d'apprendre l'histoire si vous ignorez la votre, finalement ils ont consentis à le faire et je me souviens que j'avais trouvé leurs histoires très touchantes. »

«Vous avez toujours ces biographies ? » Demanda Buffy.

« Bien sur, venez, je les garde dans mon bureau dans une bibliothèque classée par année. »

Après que Yvan leur ai remis une photocopie de chacun des biographies. Ils quittèrent l'université, rendu à la voiture, Spike appela Faith de son portable.

« Faith, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves qui avait ce numéro en 1982. C'est le 255-66-8954 appelle-moi dès que tu as la réponse. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille dîner avant de reprendre la route pour aller voir ton père ? »

«Non je crois que nous devons lire ces biographies. D'abord peut-être aurons-nous besoin de poser des questions aux gens d'ici mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de manger. »

Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant de quartier et ils commencèrent à lire. Buffy avait celle de sa mère et Spike celle de Wesley. Il prenait chacun des notes dans un calepin, tout en partageant un plat de frites.

« Buffy, tu te rappel à quel orphelinat les winklet était allé chercher ta mère ? »

«Les sœurs de la charité, elle en parle dans sa première page. »

«Étrange, Wesley a été élevé dans ce même orphelinat presque toute sa vie. Il fut adopté qu'à l'age de 14 ans par les whindam price qui venait de perdre un fils du même age, mais il fugua à 16 ans incapables de tolérer la comparaison. »

«Tu crois qu'ils se sont connus là bas ? »

«Si c'est le cas, ils ne doivent pas s'en rappeler. Ta mère avait 5 ans et elle n'y est restée que quelques semaines tout au plus. Il parle qu'il se souvient vaguement d'avoir eu deux sœurs mais qu'il ignore ce qu'elles sont advenues. »

« Ma mère, elle dit que les seuls souvenirs qu'elle a de sa vraie famille, c'est une grande maison avec d'immense jardin. Et une immense tristesse comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. » Le portable de Spike sonna.

« Oui…….. Oh Faith, tu as fait ça vite, alors tu as trouvé ? » Buffy le vit ouvrir des yeux surpris « Bien s'est noté merci. » Et il raccrocha.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

«Le numéro de téléphone que je lui ai donné, c'est un numéro ici en Pennsylvanie. Il est au nom d'un certain henry Summers. »

«Donc mon père connaissait Wesley avant ma mère. »

«Plus tôt intimement, puisqu'il était la personne à rejoindre en cas d'urgence quand il était à l'université. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller voir mon père. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 

Hank était surpris de voir sa fille surtout qu'il la reconnaissait à peine, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à la surprise qu'il a eu, quand il a vu Spike débarqué de la voiture. Mais Buffy lui expliqua qu'il l'aidait dans ses recherches en échange de pouvoir être celui le donnant à la justice, quand leur enquête serait terminée. Il les invita à entrer mais il fixait toujours Spike d'un air suspect, après qu'ils furent assis à table. Hank rompit le silence en premier.

«Alors vous avez trouvé qui a tué Dawn et Joyce ? »

« Non, mais nous avons quelques soupçons, la théorie de Spike, et que c'est mon vrai père n'a pas toléré de nous savoir avec toi et qu'il a pété les plombs. »

«C'est impossible. » Leur dit Hank D'un ton tranchant.

«Et pourquoi ? » Demanda Buffy. Mais il ne répondit pas donc elle insista.

«Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Tu m'as dit ne pas le connaître, ni celui de Dawn d'ailleurs. » Lui répondit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

«C'est compliqué. » Se défendit-il.

«Compliqué ? Plus compliqué que le fait, que maman avait toujours une famille bien qu'elle m'a dit toute sa vie qu'elle était orpheline ou compliqué comme le fait que moi et Dawn avions le même père et qu'il était vraisemblablement Wesley ? » Elle avait commencé doucement mais à la fin elle hurlait. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti à ce point ?

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous protégez toi, ta mère et ta sœur. »

« Hank savez-vous qui a tué votre femme ? » Demanda Spike.

« Non, je le jure mais…. Je sais qu'il voulait aussi tuer Buffy. C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené avec moi. »

«Comment l'as tu su ? » Lui demanda-t-elle calmement cette fois.

« Parce qu'ils ont tué Wesley. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous et il n'est jamais venu. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il l'avait tué aussi et la seule personne qui lui restait à tuer, c'était toi. »

«Mais pourquoi ? »

«Car vous étiez du même sang, ils voulaient vous faire disparaître à jamais. Effacer toutes traces de votre existence, je n'ai aucune preuve Bien sur, mais c'est la seule réponse logique. »

«Pourquoi en voulait-il à Wesley et maman ? »

«Quand je dis du même sang Buffy, je veux dire vraiment du même sang. Wesley et ta mère étaient frère et sœur. »

Ces mots résonnèrent comme un coup de canon dans les oreilles de Buffy. Ses parents étaient frère et sœur. Elle et sa sœur étaient des monstres ? Elle se leva poussant sa chaise au bout de la pièce. 

« Mais c'est dégoûtant comment ont-ils pu ? » Cria-t-elle. Spike se leva pour mettre ses bras autour d'elle et Hank remarqua qu'elle se calma immédiatement. Il avait eu raison dès la seconde ou il les avait vu, ils étaient des amants.

« Hank, pourquoi ne commencez-vous pas l'histoire depuis le début ? »

Hank se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait juré à Wes et Joyce que jamais personne ne sauraient la vérité mais maintenant il était temps de rompre cette promesse.

«J'ai connu Wesley la première année que j'ai enseigné à l'université de Los angles. Je rentrais tard un soir et quelqu'un m'a braqué un fusil dans le dos et exigé que je lui donne mon argent, je me suis retourné lentement et c'est là que j'ai vu que ce n'était qu'un gamin, je lui ai remis mon porte-feuille, mais comme il allait partir j'ai soudainement su que si personne ne l'aidait ce gamin gâcherait sa vie à jamais, alors je lui ai dit que mon adresse était dans le porte feuille et que si, il voulait changer de vie, il serait toujours le bienvenue. Un mois plus tard, je l'ai retrouvé en sang sur le pas de ma porte. Il avait été sauvagement battu, je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital et ensuite ramener chez moi pour la nuit. Nous avons longuement parlé lui et moi, de sa vie, des choix qui lui restait à faire, que j'étais près a l'aider et je suis parti travailler. Quand je suis revenu je m'attendais à moitié à trouver mon appartement dévalisé mais au lieu de ça, le ménage avait été fait et il était assis à la table de cuisine lisant un bouquin. Je suis devenu son mentor et j'ai demandé aux services sociaux si je pouvais en avoir la garde à l'époque. Il ne croyait pas vraiment au pédophile alors ils ont accepté pendant les 4 années qui suivirent. Il a réussit à finir ses études secondaires et quand on m'a offert un poste temporaire a l'université de Washington, il m'a suivit et il s'y est inscrit. Vois-tu Wesley avait été orphelin depuis l'age de six ans. Il avait très peu d'amis. Il n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement mais quand il a connu Joyce, c'était comme si son monde venait de s'ouvrir et ce fut la même chose pour elle, le coup de foudre à première vue et ils sont devenus inséparables. Quand mon contrat à Washington pris fin et que l'université de Californie m'a offert un autre poste Wesley et elle me suivirent ! Mais les choses prirent très vite une tournure tragique. Les premiers tests Adn venait de voir le jour et dans le cadre d'un projet de bio Joyce pris nos trois échantillons sanguins pour les analyser. Mais les résultats qu'elle obtenu changèrent nos vie à jamais. »

«Elle comprit que Wesley était son frère. » Finit Buffy à sa place.

«Oui, ils essayèrent de cesser de se voir. Mais deux semaines plus tard, Joyce appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle aurait pu se faire avorter mais elle en fut incapable donc ils essayèrent de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien découvert sur leur parenté, mais c'était trop tard. Un mûr de honte s'était dressé entre eux. Un soir Wesley arriva chez moi, il était complètement saoul déblatérant de mon amour pour Joyce et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir les aider.»

«C'était vrai tu aimais maman ? »

« Oui, J'avais essayé de ne pas l'aimer, j'avais trop de respect pour elle et pour Wes, mais j'avais été incapable de m'arrêter. Je m'étais contenté de l'aimer dans l'ombre, c'est là qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser et de cette façon elle serait à l'abri du besoin et leur enfant aurait un vrai père. »

«Alors maman ne t'a jamais aimé ? » Elle avait longtemps cru que l'amour existait uniquement, à cause de ses parents et de se rendre compte que tout cela était à sens unique la rendait très triste. Elle sentit la bouche de Spike embrasser doucement sa tempe et elle sentit sa tristesse, s'évaporer comme par magie.

«Si détrompe-toi, avec le temps elle a fini par développer de l'amour pour moi mais aussi un grand respect. Ta mère ne m'a jamais utilisé Buffy, quand elle était dans mes bras elle était juste à moi. Tout alla bien durant les années qui suivirent Joyce et Wes essayèrent de mettre derrière eux leur amour et de forger une amitié durable. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils avaient réussi et puis ta mère est tombée enceinte et Dawn est venu au monde. J'étais fou de joie comprend-moi, pour moi tu étais ma fille au même titre que Dawnie. Je vous aimais tellement tous les deux et Dawnie a eu une otite, je suis allé avec elle à la clinique. Habituellement c'était Joyce qui vous accompagnait puisqu'elle était à la maison, mais tu avais une journée mère/fille en classe alors je l'ai accompagné et quand j'ai ouvert son carnet de santé c'était inscrit là noir sur blanc la preuve de leur trahison. Quand tu es venu au monde, tu ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère et je dois avouer que j'en étais soulagé. Tout au long de sa grossesse je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que tu ne ressembles pas a Wes, ce qui était stupide puisqu'ils sont frère et sœur mais, c'était important pour moi que tout le monde disent « oh mon dieu, Joyce elle est ton portrait » la seule chose que tu as hérité de lui c'est ton groupe sanguin, tout comme Dawnie d'ailleurs. Quand je suis rentré à la maison ! Je me suis mis en colère, je l'ai traité de tous les noms, exigé des explications. Ta mère pleurait, me suppliait de lui pardonner, elle m'a expliqué que ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. J'étais parti en voyage pour une conférence à New York dans le cadre d'un échange d'enseignant et elle et Wesley avaient souper ensemble et après plusieurs bouteilles de vin, les dix ans ou ils avaient nié leur sentiment s'efforçant de n'être que des amis s'évanouir et l'espace d'une nuit, ils avaient été ensemble à nouveau.

Est-ce que je leur en ai voulu ? Oui, mais je savais aussi ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un au point d'en perdre la tête et puis vous connaissez la suite, quand je suis revenu de te reconduire de l'école, le lendemain elles étaient mortes toutes les deux. »

«Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêter de parler à ses parents adoptifs ? »

«Je crois qu'elle avait honte, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son propre frère, un peu comme si ils la voyaient ils comprendraient immédiatement. »

« Qui à part vous savait ce secret ? » Demanda Spike.

« Je l'ignore, mais je sais que quelques semaines avant le meurtre, un homme de l'orphelinat est rentré en contact avec elle mais elle n'a jamais voulu me dire la raison de son appel. Je sais juste qu'elle et Wesley semblaient bouleversés. »

« Tu es sûr que Wesley est mort ? Peut-être s'était-il simplement caché, en attendant que la poussière retombe. Si, il savait qui avait vraiment tué maman. »

«Non, Wesley ne m'aurait jamais laissé porté le chapeau, ce n'était pas son genre. »

« Vous vous souvenez du nom de l'homme qui avait appelé de l'orphelinat ? »

« Non. »

«Les sœurs de la pitié sont un centre pour délinquants maintenant. Ils ont déménagé dans un autre quartier peut-être que quelqu'un de l'époque y travaille toujours et se rappelle, de Wesley et ta mère. »

«Je l'espère. » Buffy quitta les bras de Spike et s'agenouilla devant s on père.

« Peu importe ce qui a mené à ma naissance. Personne n'aurait pu être un meilleur père que toi. » Hank fondit en larmes serrant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

……………………

Ils avaient laissé Hank là-bas promettant de prouver son innocence. Mais avant de partir, il entraîna Spike à l'écart, Buffy était assise sur le capot de la voiture, ses pieds balançant dans le vide, chantant à tue-tête une chanson de Britney Spears qui passait à la radio.

……………………

« J'ai menti Spike, Joyce et Wesley n'ont pas été les amants d'une seule nuit après notre mariage, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, elle ne comprendrait pas. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais compris et dieu sait que je l'aurais voulu. Ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur enfance commune. La seule chose qu'ils se rappelaient, c'était à quel point ils étaient amoureux et ils se sont battus contre cela. Wesley s'est marié 2 fois mais au bout du compte, ils revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Wes et elle quand ils aimaient, c'était avec tant de passion qu'ils auraient bravé les feux de l'enfer, peu importe à quel point leur relation était mal, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Spike je sais que ma fille est une adulte et très expérimentée je ne suis pas aveugle, mais c'est la première fois, que je vois quelqu'un d'autre que moi pouvoir l'a consolé depuis le début de cette histoire, ne lui brise pas le cœur. »

« Buffy ne m'aime pas Hank. Ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe. »

«Je connais ma fille je sais de quoi elle est capable, caché derrière cette carapace qu'elle s'est formée. Mais le problème est que quand elle te regarde, cette carapace n'existe plus et elle n'est qu'une femme de 22 ans qui peut aimer avec toute l'exultation de la jeunesse, Buffy, elle est comme ses parents. »

…………………..

« Spikey !! » Spike soupira de frustration, bon sang cette fille avait des antennes. Quand il était entré au bureau en compagnie de Buffy, elle était mystérieusement absente de la réception. Prenant Buffy par la main, il avait essayé de l'entraîner le plus rapidement possible vers le bureau de Rupert mais ils étaient à mi-chemin quand elle avait apparue devant lui, sortant du bureau en question. »

«Harm. » Dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Oh mon dieu. » S'exclama-t-elle quand elle remarqua leurs mains jointes. « Tu as amené ta jeune sœur avec toi, que c'est mignon ! » Buffy se mit à rire méchamment à ses coté et il savait que si, il ne sortait pas de cette situation rapidement qu'il y aurait un bain de sang.

« Harm, je te présente une amie à moi Buffy. »

«Voyons Spike, ne soit pas ridicule, je sais que nous avons dit que c'était un secret mais en tant qu'employé de l'agence ou tu passes le plus clair de ton temps, Harmonie fait partie de la famille. » Lança Buffy gaiement, Spike la regarda avec suspicion s'attendant au pire.

« Je suis Buffy sa fiancée. » Rajouta-t-elle en tendant une main polie vers Harmonie.

« Fiancée. » Répéta Harmonie comme si elle ne comprenait pas la signification de ce mot.

« Eh oui, mais nous comptons nous marier le plus tôt possible. Je veux être sa femme avant la naissance du bébé. »

«Ok, je crois que nous allons voir Giles maintenant. » Lui dit Spike l'interrompant et l'entraînant avec lui.

«A la prochaine Harmonie. » Dit Buffy, une fois la porte de Giles refermé elle éclata de rire.

«Bravo amour, je crois que tu l'as traumatisé. » Lui fit remarquer Spike.

« Cette fille est une imbécile, ça t'apprendra à mettre ta queue dans tout ce qui bouge. » Répliqua Buffy avant de s'avachir dans une des chaises devant le bureau de Giles.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec Harmonie. » Ajouta Spike.

«Oui c'est Ça. » Lui dit Buffy sur un ton qui signifiait qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout.

«Euh est-ce que j'aurais manqué un épisode ? » Demanda Giles interrompant leur conversation. « Depuis quand êtes vous un couple marier ? Parce que c'est le genre de conversation que j'avais constamment avec mon ex-femme. »

«On le sera bientôt si on se fit à ce que Buffy vient d'annoncer à Harmonie, qui d'ailleurs fait une interprétation très réussie d'un poisson hors de l'eau dans le lobby pendant que nous parlons. » Répondit Spike

« Je vais faire semblant, de ne rien avoir entendu, parce qu'honnêtement je n'en ai rien à faire, j'ai un rendez-vous à sept heures avec une superbe créature de dix-neuf ans et je dois me changer avant de passer la prendre. »

«N'oublie pas les petites pilules bleues. » Lui dit Spike sarcastique et Giles lui envoya un regard mauvais qu'il ignora.

«Si je vous ai fait venir c'est que j'ai découvert qui sont les parents biologiques de Joyce Summers. » Et il tendit un dossier vers Spike que celui-ci s'empressa de lire.

«Tu es sur de ça ? » Lui demanda Spike.

«100 »

«Quelqu'un va finir par me dire qui ils étaient à la fin ? » Leur dit Buffy ennuyer.

« Tu connais le tueur en série Frank Torelli ? »

«De Nom, comme tout le monde pourquoi ? »

«Il avait la triste habitude de s'en prendre à des familles fortunées. Il enfermait le mari au sous sol et menaçait la femme et les enfants de les tuer si il ne coopérait pas. Alors pendant quelques jours, il jouait au bon père de famille sous les yeux apeurés de ses victimes. Ensuite il les faisaient descendre au sous-sol et exterminait les parents. »

«La famille de ta mère fut ses dernières victimes. » 

«Tu veux dire que ma mère et Wesley ont vu leur parent brutalement assassiné devant leurs yeux ? » Demanda-t-elle horrifier.

« La famille Deliado collectionnait les malheurs, le père était un homme d'affaire prospère certes mais certaines rumeurs disent qu'il était violent et l'année d'avant, ils avaient enterré la sœur jumelle de Joyce. Elle s'est noyée dans la fontaine devant la maison. »

«C'est pour cela que Torelli les avait choisi. Il prenait toujours le temps de trouver ses victimes cherchant la faille derrière les familles soit disant parfaite. Quand la police a retrouvé les corps, ils étaient morts depuis deux jours. Les deux enfants était assis dans un coin le frère berçait sa jeune sœur dans ses bras et quand ils ont voulu les séparé, il est entré dans une colère noire. Se débattant comme un diable, ils ont dû les séparer de force. »

Buffy essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient dû ressentir, Wesley n'avait que six ans et il s'était retrouvé responsable de sa petite sœur, la seule chose au monde qui lui restait. Et puis les policiers étaient venus et lui avaient enlevé, ensuite ils avaient envoyé Joyce dans une famille, et lui était resté seul. Peut-être que sur un niveau inconscient. Ils s'étaient reconnus, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils avaient été incapables de se séparer quand ils avaient compris la tragique vérité.

« Buffy, Buffy ? » La voix de Spike, la sorti de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers lui.

«Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que tu me disais ? »

«Frank Torelli a été exécuté au début des années 80. Donc c'est impossible qu'il soit derrière le meurtre de ta mère. »

«Peut-être que mon père a raison, je veux dire d'abord ma mère et ma sœur ensuite Wesley et la tentative contre moi, ça ne peu pas être une coïncidence. »

« Vous parlez de Wesley whindam price. Vous avez retrouvé sa trace ? »

« Non, mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il est mort, lui aussi. » Lui dit Spike. « En fait, nous avons découvert que Wesley était le frère biologique de Joyce. »

« Ainsi que mon père. » La dernière déclaration de Buffy tomba comme une tonne de brique.

«Comment ça ton père ? » Demanda Giles.

«Hank n'est pas mon père même si c'est lui qui m'a élevé, ma mère et Wesley ce sont rencontré à l'université ils sont tombés amoureux et elle est tombée enceinte au même moment ou ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. »

« Henry Summers croit que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été tué. »

« Quelqu'un qui voyait leur existence comme une abomination. » Pensa Giles à haute voix. « Tout cela aurait un sens. Mais pourquoi tué le bébé, elle ne pouvait pas être un témoin gênant tout de même ? »

«Dawn et moi avons les même parents que voulez-vous, je viens d'une famille tordue. » Rajouta-t-elle amèrement.

« Crois-moi Buffy, nous venons tous d'un milieu tordu, si ce n'était pas le cas nous ne ferions pas ce métier. » La réconforta Giles.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 

Spike avait laissé Buffy à l'hôtel et était reparti pour chercher certaines choses dans son appartement. Quand il revint une heure plus tard, elle marchait de long en large tenant des photos à la main.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

«Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. » Répondit-elle légèrement affolé.

«Buffy qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Lui demanda Spike avec insistance cette fois, mais elle semblait dans un autre monde, marmonnant des phrases intelligibles. Il déposa ses sacs sur le divan et approcha d'elle, quand il passa devant la table basse il remarqua des dizaines de photos jetées pêle-mêle, tous témoignaient de la même scène, le corps sans vie de Joyce Summers et son bébé gisant près d'elle. Bon sang pourquoi les avait-elle sorti de ce foutu tiroir ?

« Ça ne marche pas, il y a quelque chose qui ne marche pas. » Répétait-elle de plus en plus fort, quand il arriva près d'elle, il lui enleva les photos d'une main ferme. Elle tenta de protester mais le ton de sa voix l'arrêta.

« Laisse ces photos, pourquoi les as-tu sorti du tiroir ? » Il l'entraîna avec lui vers le divan l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Je voulais voir. » Lui répondit-elle d'une voix faible. « Je voulais comprendre. »

«Il n'y a rien à comprendre bébé, c'est l'œuvre d'un psychopathe. »

« Ma mère ne croyait pas en dieu, ça ne pouvait pas être à elle. »

«De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Elle se leva les jambes tremblantes pour reprendre les photos que Spike lui avait enlevées.

«Regarde sur la table, il y a une bible. »

En effet une bible traînait sur le comptoir à quelques mètres des cadavres. Les enquêteurs n'avaient pas vu le lien croyant que c'était aux occupants de la maison.

«Tu es sur amour, peut-être que quelqu'un lui avait offert ou qu'elle appartenait à ton père ? »

«Quand j'ai eu dix ans, la mère d'une de mes amis m'avait offert un missel en cadeau, disant que je devais découvrir la parole de dieu. Mes parents l'ont jeté à la poubelle. Ils refusaient de croire en quoi que ce soit qui à un rapport à dieux. Une bible n'avait aucune place dans notre maison. »

«Je crois qu'il est temps de parler à Finn. »

«Il refusera de nous aider et tu le sais. »

« Ça dépend, il a beau me détester mais il est un scout dans l'âme. Si, il croit en l'innocence de ton père, il nous aidera. »

……………………………….

Spike essayait de régner sur son caractère tandis qu'il regardait Riley qui croulait de rire devant lui.

«Attend, il faut absolument que tu me répètes cela, tu veux que je t'aide à prouver l'innocence de Summers ? Tu pourchasses ce type depuis des années, le fait de baiser sa fille, ta vraiment ramollis le cerveau mon vieux. » Spike serra les poings mais s'efforça de rester calme.

« Tu sais toi-même à quel point je déteste avoir tort, alors ça ne te rend même pas un peu curieux que j'ai changé d'avis à son sujet. » Lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Riley paru réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

«Pourquoi exactement je voudrais t'aider, tu as envoyé une fille me séduire dans le but de me faire chanter. »

«Toute suite les grands mots vraiment, c'est elle, que je suivais, le fait qu'elle t'ait choisi pour cible n'était qu'un heureux hasard. » Il savait que si Finn croyait le moindrement avoir réellement plu à Buffy. Il serait beaucoup plus apte à coopérer.

« D'accord qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton dossier ? »

Buffy avait hésité longuement avant de lui donner la permission de tout raconter à Finn, mais elle savait que si elle voulait le convaincre qu'il y avait la moindre possibilité que son père avait été accusé à tort elle devait sortir l'artillerie lourde.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert tout en omettant qu'il avait vu Hank Summers. Riley Finn semblait pour une fois, avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, au bout d'un moment il réussit à se ressaisir.

« Tu es sur de tes sources ? »

«100 »

« Tu te rends compte, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

«Oui nous avons affaire à un dangereux psychopathe, qui est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. »

Riley pris son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Forest, je veux que tu regardes dans les fichiers si un homme dans la trentaine n'aurait pas été retrouvé sans vie, sans qu'on puisse l'identifier en 1997 trouve-moi aussi le dossier de la famille Clark, Steve et Nancy Clark. Il vivait en banlieue, ils ont été sauvagement assassinés en 1997 ainsi que la fillette qu'il gardait en famille d'accueil. » Et il raccrocha avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Spike.

« D'accord je t'aiderai mais à une condition. »

«Laquelle ? »

«Je veux voir Buffy. » Spike sentit la jalousie l'envahir mais il réussit à se contrôler.

«Ça dépend d'elle, je ne suis pas son souteneur. » Finn eut l'air d'apprécier sa réponse.

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

«La bible qui fut retrouvé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je veux que tu y effectues une recherche d'empreinte. »

« Tout ça a été fait, il y a dix ans. Il y avait deux jeux d'empreintes. La première appartenait à Joyce Summers et l'autre à une personne que nous n'avons pas pu identifier. »

« Vous avez revérifier depuis ? »

«Non, le dossier n'a jamais été ré ouvert. Je demanderai au labo de le faire. Tu crois que cette bible peut-être liée au meurtre ? »

« Je l'espère, car c'est la seule piste sérieuse que j'ai. »

………………………………………..

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda Buffy pour la dixième fois.

«Oui quelqu'un se rappellera peut être de Wesley. Peu importe qui est le meurtrier si on se fit à la théorie de ton père qui je dois l'avouer est la plus logique, il connaissait leur secret et Hank à dit que ta mère avait reçu un appel téléphonique de l'orphelinat qui les avaient bouleverser, elle et Wesley. Ça n'a peut être rien à voir mais nous devons vérifier. Wesley à du au moins se faire quelque amis pendant les années qu'il a passé ici. »

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les bureaux des sœurs de la charité, Buffy remarqua que tous les employés semblaient ne pas avoir plus de trente ans. Elle soupira de découragement si quelqu'un avait connu Wesley, il ne travaillait plus ici depuis longtemps. Ils s'approchèrent tout de même du comptoir et une jeune femme dans la vingtaine, d'un genre un peu granola vient leur répondre.

«Est- ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

«Oui, je cherche quelqu'un qui à vécu ici à l'époque ou c'était toujours un orphelinat ? »

«Je suis désolé, mais tous ces fichiers sont scellés par l'état. Il vous faut la permission d'un juge pour les ouvrir. »

«Je sais tout ça, la personne en question est décédée de toute façon, tout ce que je cherche c'est quelqu'un qui aurait pu le connaître. Vous savez j'aimerais savoir qui était mon demi-frère. » Demanda Spike d'une voix faussement triste.

« D'accord je veux bien vous aider, mais ne dites à personne que je vous ai donné ce renseignement. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

«C'est promis. » Spike lui fit un clin d'œil et la jeune femme devint cramoisie. Buffy du se restreindre pour ne pas rouler les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à se pâmer devant lui ? Ok, il était mignon, non en fait, magnifique, sexy et son accent était la chose la plus excitante qu'elle avait entendu depuis longtemps. Mais tout de même, elle poussait un peu, il n'était pas Orlando Bloom. Il se pencha sur le bord du comptoir et elle eu une vu imprenable sur ses fesses. Ok, elle avait parlé un peu vite, même Orlando n'était pas aussi sexy.

« Le père Carmichael était le directeur de l'orphelinat à l'époque. Il vit toujours, il s'occupe de l'église Sainte-Marie maintenant, il se souvient toujours de tous les enfants qui ont passé ici. Il pourra vous aider. »

«Merci milles fois. »

«Vous êtes le bienvenu de revenir n'importe quand. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton suave.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Buffy se mit à rire en l'imitant.

«Vous êtes le bienvenu de revenir n'importe quand. Quelle idiote ! »

Spike la regarda étrangement.

«Pourquoi chaque fois qu'une femme flirte avec moi, tu sembles en colère ? »

«Je ne suis pas en colère, ce sont des idiotes c'est tout, en plus si je n'ai pas le droit de voir d'autres hommes durant notre petite entente. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi tu pourrais sauter le premier déchet hippie que tu rencontres. »

Spike ne répondit rien, mais il souriait quand il s'installa derrière le volant, Buffy était définitivement jalouse.

Le père Carmichael était un homme affable, il accepta avec joie de les aider. Ils étaient assis dans le jardin derrière le presbytère, buvant une citronnade. L'écoutant raconté les souvenirs de ceux qu'il appelait encore aujourd'hui ses enfants, une boite de vieux albums de photos devant lui.

«Chaque enfants qui entraient à l'orphelinat étaient photographié et mis dans ces albums. Certains d'entre eux à leur arrivé ici, étaient dans un tel était de délabrement mental et physique qu'il leur fallait plusieurs jours, voir des semaines avant qu'il ne prononce un seul mot. Parfois dieu envoie des épreuves à des gens très jeunes vous savez. J'ai essayé de les aider de mon mieux mais malheureusement je n'ai pas toujours réussis.» Sa voix semblait très triste comme s'il pensait avoir échoué quelque part.

«Revoyez-vous certains d'entre eux ? » Demanda Buffy, l'excuse, qu'ils avaient donné pour le rencontrer était qu'ils voulaient écrire un livre sur les orphelinats qui subsistaient à Los Angeles.

«Bien sur, certains viennent toujours me rendre visite, surtout ceux qui ont passé une grande partie de leur enfance avec nous. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tous les enfants qui trouvaient une famille et pour d'autre bien le malheur faisait qu'ils nous revenaient. Souvent dans un état encore plus pitoyable qu'a leur première arriver. Certains être humains ne devraient pas avoir d'enfant. » Buffy feuilletait les albums tranquillement demandant de temps à autre qui était tel ou tel enfant ainsi que leur histoire quand tout à coup elle se figea, la fillette devant elle. C'était son portrait tout craché, elle sue sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était sa mère.

«Et cette fillette qui était-elle ? » Lui dit-elle en montrant la photo de Joyce qui fixait le regard vide de l'objectif, une poupée dans ses bras.

« Oh C'est une histoire bien triste. Elle est arrivée ici au début des années 60 avec son frère qui avait un an de plus qu'elle. Ils avaient vécu une horreur sans nom, un homme s'était introduit dans leur maison et avait assassiner leur parent devant leurs yeux. Je me rappelle que son frère et elle refusait de se séparé, ne serais-ce qu'un moment. Nous devions nous battre avec eux le soir pour qu'ils dorment dans des dortoirs séparés et le matin nous les retrouvions immanquablement blottis l'un contre l'autre. À l'époque nous ne connaissions pas la psychologie de l'enfant comme aujourd'hui. Alors quand une demande d'adoption a été faite pour Joyce nous avons sauté sur l'occasion pour les séparer. Son frère n'a pas parlé durant des semaines après son départ. Il refusait de se laver ou même de se nourrir. »

«Et lui qu'est-il devenu ? » Demanda Spike.

« Il est resté parmi nous jusqu'a ses quatorze ans. Wesley était un jeune homme plus tôt clame, il parlait peu, avait presque qu'aucun ami, je crois qu'il évitait de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Trop traumatisé par la séparation avec sa sœur et la mort de ses parents. En fait, il n'avait qu'un ami Caleb, lui aussi avait vu ses parents mourir devant ses yeux. Je crois que c'est ce qui les à lier même si aucun d'entre eux ne se souvenait vraiment de ce qui s'était produit. »

«Et cet ami Caleb, le voyez-vous toujours ? » Demanda Buffy. Le père Carmichael la regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

«Bien sur, vous l'avez même croisé plus tôt. C'est le père Andrews mon second, il n'a jamais été adopté et quand il a eu dix-huit ans, il est entré dans les ordres pour suivre mes traces. Je dois avouer que je suis très fier de lui mais dites-moi pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Car elle est la fille de joyce. » Intervient une voix et quand ils se retournèrent. Ils virent que le père Andrews les avait rejoint.

Buffy le regarda Interloqué.

«Comment avez-vous su ? »

«Vous lui ressemblez, mis à part la couleur de cheveux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle devait avoir votre age. Elle et Wesley s'étaient retrouvés et elle venait de se marier avec un professeur d'université et attendait un enfant, ça devait être toi ? »

«En effet. » Répondit Buffy.

«Alors comment va-t-elle et Wesley je ne les ai pas revu depuis des années ? »

«Joyce Summers est morte, il y a dix ans et nous ignorons ou se trouve Wesley. » Répondit Spike. « En effet, nous espérions que le père Carmichael, nous aiderait à le retrouver. Elizabeth aimerait reprendre contact avec ses racines. »

« Malheureusement je n'ai pas revu, elle ou Wesley depuis plus de vingt ans. »

«Comment avez-vous pu ignorer la mort de Joyce, cela fit la première page de tous les journaux. »

«J'ai séjourné de nombreux mois en Afrique. Son décès à du se dérouler durant mon absence. » Ensuite le Père Caleb s'excusa avant de les quitter. Il avait encore du travail à faire et les laissa seule avec le père Carmichael de nouveau.

« Vous N'écrivez pas un livre alors. » Nota le père Carmichael « Vous auriez du me dire la vérité dès le début. »

«Nous sommes désolés, mais nous ignorons si vous auriez voulu nous aider. » Répondit Buffy.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous aider plus, malheureusement j'espère que vous retrouverez vos racines Mademoiselle. » Lui dit gentiment.

«Moi aussi, merci mon père, si jamais vous vous rappelez quoi que ce soit, je vous donne mon numéro. » Il accepta avec joie et leur promis de les rappeler si le moindre souvenir lui revenait en mémoire.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le presbytère un peu déçu, aucun d'eux ne remarqua la voiture qui les suivait.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 

Buffy était blottis contre Spike sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient passé les dernières heures à baiser dans tous les recoins de la chambre et profitaient maintenant du calme qui régnait autour d'eux, la télé était ouverte mais aucun d'eux ne la regardait vraiment.

« C'est tellement injuste, nous trouvons finalement quelqu'un qui connaît ma mère et Wesley mais aucun d'eux ne peu nous aider. »

« Je sais amour, mais est-ce que tu n'as pas eu l'impression étrange que le père Carmichael nous cachait quelques choses ? Quand il a su qui tu étais, il à vraiment sembler voir un fantôme, un peu comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tu n'existes pas. »

«Je n'ai pas remarqué mais honnêtement tu peux l'imaginer entrain de tuer ma mère et ma jeune sœur ? »

«Non vraiment pas, mais on ne le connaît pas. Tu sais en tout cas j'ai demandé à Faith de voir si, il avait un casier judiciaire pendant que tu étais dans la douche et Figure-toi que le père Carmichael à été arrêté pour trouble de l'ordre public dans les années 70. Alors, elle à envoyé les empreintes à Finn qui les comparé avec celles de la bible mais ça n'a rien donné. »

« Nous avons parti du fait que le meurtrier avait laissé la bible mais ça pouvait être n'importe qui finalement. Un voisin, etc.… et elle n'a pas eu le temps de la jeter. »

« Peut être mais j'espère que non, sincèrement je suis à cour de suspects. »

«Je commence à croire que tu ne trouveras jamais qui a tué ma famille. » Lui dit Buffy désespérée.

«Je te promets Buffy, que si nous ne réussissons pas à trouver qui l'a fait, nous enverrons ton père dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra jamais le retrouver. Il aura une nouvelle identité, tout ce qu'il désire. Il pourra enfin refaire sa vie. »

«Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« Honnêtement, je l'ignore et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trouver la réponse à cette question. »

……………..

Buffy avait froid, pourtant la soirée était chaude, une douce brise entrait pas les portes du balcon ouvert, la ville et sa cacophonie montaient jusqu'à elle. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, non les images du corps sans vie de sa sœur et sa mère était gravée dans son esprit et rien ne réussissait à les faire partir. Elle était assise sur le divan fixant le vide attendant le retour de Spike, Finn l'avait appelé lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui communiquer et Buffy était rester ici nullement intéressé à revoir Riley Finn mais elle commençait à le regretter. Quand il était près d'elle les choses étaient plus faciles, il arrivait presque à lui faire oublier toutes ces horreurs. Dieu, le temps passait avec une telle lenteur, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Elle se leva pour aller chercher une cigarette dans son sac. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et le sac lui glissa des doigts et le contenu se vida parterre. Elle se pencha en colère pour le ramasser quand quelque chose attira son attention. C'est une feuille blanche plié en deux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, quand elle le déplia elle pu y lire.

« [Lévi. 20:17 Si quelqu'un prend pour femme sa sœur, fille de son père ou fille de sa mère, c'est une infamie, ils seront mis à mort. »

Le papier atteignit le sol avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il avait quitté sa main. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un était tapi dans la chambre et l'espionnait. Comment ce mot était-il arrivé là ? Elle ne quittait jamais son sac des yeux. Elle repensa à ceux qui avait pu l'approcher Spike, le père Carmichael, son père, le père Andrews. Mais aucun d'eux mis appart Spike n'avait été assez près pour y glisser quoi que ce soit ! Donc qui conque l'avait mis s'était introduit ici. Paniquée, elle se dirigea vers la porte, comme elle allait atteindre la poigné elle senti un objet frapper sa tempe et tout devint noir.

…………………………………….

Spike attendait dans un fauteuil dans le bureau de Finn depuis plus de quarante minutes, quoi qu'il avait à lui dire ça valait mieux d'être d'une importance capitale pour le faire poiroter autant. Son cellulaire sonna et il s'empressa de répondre.

«Allô. »

«Spike, c'est Faith, écoute, j'ai fait tes recherches sur les père Andrews et Carmichael comme tu me l'as demandé et je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect mis appart un chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

«Tu sais que comme le mari n'avait pas encore été inculpé, les flics de l'époque ont pris des photos de l'enterrement au cas ou le meurtrier se pointerait. Alors j'ai jeté un coup d'œil et devine qui est sur les photos ? »

« Le père Carmichael ? »

«Bingo ! Il est accompagné d'un jeune prête. »

«Ça doit sûrement être le père Andrews, ce qui veut dire qu'ils nous ont menti quand ils ont dit ne rien savoir de la mort de Joyce. Le père Caleb n'était pas en Afrique du tout, merci Faith. » Il raccrocha et essaya toute suite d'appeler Buffy. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment mais malheureusement elle ne répondit pas, se levant en vitesse et il fonça vers la sortie quand il se fit arrêter par Finn qui sortait d'un autre Bureau.

«Spike j'ai les renseignements que tu m'as demandé. »

«Je n'ai pas le temps Finn. Buffy est en danger, je sais qui a tueé Joyce Summers. » Il passa devant l'officier en coup de vent quand Finn L'interpella.

« Je vais avec toi. » Spike hocha la tête et tous les deux coururent vers sa voiture.

……………………………….

Lorsque Buffy revint à elle, elle était dans une pièce sombre qui ressemblait à une cave. Un mince filet de lumière venait d'une lucarne au fond de la pièce, sa tête lui faisait mal et elle sentait le sang coaguler, coller à son visage. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent d'avancer prenant son temps, elle tenta sa chance une nouvelle fois et réussit à se mettre debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle devait à tout prix sortir d'ici, qui conque l'avait enlevé était sûrement le responsable du message, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il l'a voulait morte, elle aussi. La seule question était pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué toute suite ? Elle regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement, essayant de trouver une arme, quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. La porte, en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entende, un l'homme apparu au bas des marches. Elle sentie son cœur s'arrêter de battre, non c'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui.

«Bonjour Buffy, je vois que tu es réveillé.»

…………………………

Spike conduisait à toute vitesse vers l'hôtel, espérant que Buffy était seulement dans la douche et n'entendait pas la sonnerie. Il avait essayé toutes les dix secondes depuis son départ du poste de police. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucunes réponses. Arriver sur place, il couru jusqu'à la chambre mais elle était vide, Buffy s'était envolée. Finn qui était à coté de lui rompis finalement le silence.

«Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as fait pour savoir que le meurtrier était Francis Thorne. »

«Je ne connais pas de Thorne, le coupable est sois le père Carmichael ou le père Caleb. »

«Mais les empreinte sur la bible sont celle de Francis Thorne. Il a été arrêté, il y a deux ans pour conduite avec faculté affaiblis. » Finn lui tendis une copie de son dossier quand Spike vit la photo il jura avec profusion.

« Est-ce que tu as une adresse pour ce type ? »

« Oui. »

«Alors donne-la-moi, il a sûrement du y amener Buffy, du moins je l'espère. » Il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait promis que personne ne lui ferait du mal et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se mit à prier un dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas.

«Tu sais qui il est ? » Lui demanda Finn.

« Oui, ce gars ne s'appelle pas Francis Thorne. C'est Wesley whindam price. »

………………………..

Buffy recula lentement jusqu'à ce que son corps frappe l'établi derrière elle.

« Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis longtemps mais je suis sur que tu te souviens de moi. » Lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

«Oui, je sais qui tu es. » Lui répondit-elle.

«Alors tu dois savoir que jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas le choix tu comprends. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit à mère et ma sœur avant de sauvagement les assassiner? » Lui répondit-elle froidement. Elle savait que si, il perdait son calme elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle devait absolument le faire parler le temps qu'elle trouve un plan d'évasion mais sa tête était toujours confuse du choc qu'elle avait reçu.

« Ta sœur et toi vous n'auriez jamais du naître. Ce que Joyce et moi avons fait était un blasphème, une ignominie et vous étiez la preuve de ce pêcher. Je ne pouvais pas vous permettre de vivre, votre mort et la seule façon de sauver nos âmes. »

« Tout ça parce qu'elle était ta sœur ? Mais vous l'ignoriez, ce n'était pas de votre faute. » Elle essayait de le mettre en confiance. Il eu soudain un regard rêveur.

« Ta mère aussi m'a dit la même chose ce matin là, mais elle oubliait tous les autres fois après. Chaque fois ou elle se perdait dans mes bras. Non, toute cette folie devait cesser. Frank Torelli avait raison quand il a tué mon père et ma mère. Il m'a dit que les pêcheurs devait être punis par la source même de leur péché. »

« En quoi ma sœur et moi avons pêché ? »

«Oh Buffy, tu crois que c'est pour vous punir ta sœur et toi ? Bien sur que non, rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute. C'est Joyce et moi que je punis. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est que de vivre jours après jours avec la mort de son enfant sur la conscience ? C'est un enfer sans fin, la pire des punitions. »

« Alors pourquoi tuer Joyce ? » Wesley serra les poings. « Elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, comme quand Dieu demanda à Abraham de sacrifier son fils unique. Nous nous devions, nous aussi de faire le sacrifice suprême mais elle s'est interposée, elle a essayé de m'arrêter. Alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la tuer, elle me menaçait avec le fusil de chasse de Hank, je lui ai enlevé des mains et j'ai mis, fin à ses souffrances. De toute façon, elle n'était pas responsable. C'était à moi de la protéger, j'étais son grand-frère au lieu de cela je l'ai entraîné dans le pêché. » Il avança doucement vers elle.

«Pendant des années J'ai cru que tu étais morte toi aussi. Mais maintenant, je vais remédier à tout ça pour que ma pénitence soit complète. »

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

«C'est toi qui est venu à moi. Tu es passé près de moi sans même me reconnaître. »

«Quand ça ? »

«Au presbytère, Caleb m'a offert un travail là-bas comme jardinier. Quand j'ai changé d'identité je lui ai dit que je voulais me sauver de Hank par peur des représailles ! Après tout, il était en cavale accusé du meurtre de Joyce, alors il m'a cru, lui et le père Carmichael m'ont offert l'asile durant des mois. Le temps que la poussière retombe et puis avec ma nouvelle identité, j'ai pu refaire ma vie. Tout en n'oubliant jamais ce que j'avais fait vivant avec ce fardeau pour racheter mon âme. »

«Et tu crois vraiment que me tuer l'a rachètera ? » Lui demanda Buffy. Pendant qu'il parlait, elle avait réussit à agripper un vieux rabot qui traînait sur l'établi.

« Dieu a dit que seul les pénitents pourront accéder au royaume des cieux. »

Elle leva sa main vitement et le frappa de toutes ses forces, Wesley hurla et tomba à la renverse, elle en profita pour s'enfuir vers les escaliers mais il fit feu dans sa direction, elle évita la balle de justesse et réussis à atteindre le premier étage. Wesley à ses trousses. Comme elle allait atteindre la porte d'entré, elle sentit le canon d'une arme dans son dos !

«Je suis désolé Buffy, mais je crois que ton voyage s'arrête ici. » Elle entendit le coup de feu mais pourtant elle ne sentait rien. Pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien? Elle devait pourtant être morte, un son comme un corps tombant sur le plancher se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et vu le corps de Wesley était étendu sans vie et devant elle se tenait Riley Finn, l'arme au poing.

« Ça va aller, Buffy. » Lui disait-il calmement. «Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. » Mais Buffy ne l'entendait pas. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était Spike derrière lui et elle couru se réfugier dans ses bras.

Les reste se passa comme dans un rêve. Les policiers envahirent la maison et un ambulancier insista pour qu'elle aille à l'hôpital faire vérifier sa tête. Spike ne la quitta pas un seul instant, il resta près d'elle quand des inspecteurs vinrent l'interroger et après quand les médecins voulurent qu'elle reste en observation pour la nuit. Il ne parla pas beaucoup, se contenta de lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle racontait tout ce qui s'était passé et ensuite il observa dormir en silence. Le lendemain elle eut la permission de sortir de l'hôpital mais elle devait tout de même rester dans les parages au cas ou les policiers avaient besoin d'elle. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant que Henry Summers soit déclaré non coupable de toutes les charges qui pesaient contre lui. Excepté celle d'enlèvement, puisqu'elle avait été mise sous la tutelle de l'état quand il s'était enfuie avec elle. Ce qui comptait aux yeux de la loi pour un kidnapping mais Spike était confiant qu'aucuns Juge le condamnerait étant donnés les circonstances. Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel Buffy ne savait plus trop quoi penser ! C'est pourquoi aussi tôt la porte refermée, elle se jeta dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse, l'embrassant à bout de souffle.

« Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. » Implora t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

« Jamais Buffy, je te le promets. » Et à cet instant, il su que c'était vrai. Il n'était pas idiot, une fois remis de son choc elle redeviendrait la Buffy d'avant. Ça lui prendrait toute sa patience pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais il savait qu'au bout du compte, il gagnerait.

……………………..

Buffy et Spike avaient fait le voyage, jusqu'ou était planqué Hank Summers. Voulant être les premiers à l'avertir de ce qui s'était produit, mais aussi de ce qui l'attendait maintenant qu'il avait été disculper du meurtre de Joyce et de Dawn. Quand Buffy lui raconta tout, il fondit littéralement en larmes. Certaines de soulagement et d'autre de tristesse pour l'homme qui avait cru être son ami. Buffy le serra dans ses bras lui murmurant que tout était fini maintenant. Quand il repris contenance, ils s'assirent tous les trois pour en discuter. Hank remarqua que Buffy semblait se tenir à distance de Spike et il se demandait pourquoi, mais avant il avait des questions plus urgentes. »

«Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu en arriver là ! » Dit-il doucement parlant de Wesley.

« Chacun avait supposé qu'il ne se rappelait plus vraiment le meurtre de ses parents, ni les jours qui les avaient précédé ou lui et sa famille avait été esclaves de Torelli, mais ils avaient tous tords. Torelli avait l'habitude de faire de long discours à ses familles, parlant de pêché, de rédemption, de punition divine. Ce qui avait gravement marqué le subconscient de Wesley. Les experts disent qu'avec les années, les souvenirs sont devenu de plus en plus précis, jusqu'a ce qu'il se mettre à croire tout ce que Torelli avait voulu enseigner. Et le jour ou il a compris que Dawn était aussi sa fille, il a pété les plombs tout simplement et s'est mis en tête qu'il devait sacrifier ses enfants. Pour avoir la rédemption, il devait souffrir et que la mort de ses filles était la pire des punitions qu'il pouvait s'infliger. Il en était tellement sur qu'il a même essayer d'en convaincre Joyce. Mais elle avait essayer de l'arrêter et il dû la tuer. Dans sa tête, il ne faisait que la libérer d'un fardeau qu'il croyait être de sa faute comme si, il l'avait pervertis en quelque sorte. » Lui expliqua Spike.

« C'est fou, il semblait si saint d'esprit. » Lui fit remarquer Hank.

«Croyez-moi ce sont souvent les pires. »

Ensuite, ils l'aidèrent à empaqueter ce qu'il voulait amener avec lui mais Hank ne désirait que sa collection de livre de toute façon, ils avaient toujours voyager léger. Buffy mettait les derniers sacs dans la voiture quand Hank se retrouva seul avec Spike.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Buffy ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

«Elle refuse de croire que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Elle accepté de justesse que je fasse ce voyage avec elle. Les heures les plus longues de ma vie, elle ignore totalement mon existence. »

Hank se mit à rire

« Crois-moi si elle voulait vraiment t'ignorer, tu ne serais pas ici, ne perd pas foi en elle Spike. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. »

Il se dirigea vers la voiture avec Hank.

«Tout est empaqueté amour ? » Lui demanda Spike.

«Ne m'appel pas ainsi. » Lui dit-elle durement.

«Tu veux que je t'appelle comment alors ? Chaton, chérie. » Lui dit-il taquin.

«Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de ne plus m'adresser la parole ? Ça sera plus facile pour toi. »

«Pourquoi je le voudrais, tu es si charmante ! » Lui dit-il sarcastique.

« Quand ce voyage sera fini, je mettrai autant de kilomètre que possible, entre nous. »

«Comme si tu pouvais, tu oublies que c'est mon métier de traquer les gens. »

«Vraiment, je croyais que c'était les emmerder ! » Répondit-elle sarcastique pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient pris place dans la voiture et Hank assis à l'arrière se retenait pour ne pas rire.

« Je te donne deux semaines et tu reviendras en courant, tu es folle de moi, ne dit pas le contraire. » Lui dit Spike

«Je préférais mourir immoler que de passer du temps avec toi. »

Hank soupira, la route allait être longue mais au moins maintenant ils se parlaient.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 

Dire que le trajet avait été pénible, était un doux euphémisme. Après qu'ils avaient cessé de s'obstiner sur le fait que Buffy ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Ils avaient continué sur la station de radio et ensuite ça avait été le tour de qui paierais l'essence et quand Spike lui avait fait remarquer qu'il payait pour tout depuis des semaines. Alors ce fut sur le fait qu'elle le rembourserait. Hank qui était assis à l'arrière commençait à regretter amèrement la solitude de sa cabane. Donc quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport il poussa un soupire de soulagement. L'accalmie qui avait duré de la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis dans l'avion pris fin quand l'hôtesse de l'air se mit à flirter effrontément avec Spike. Mais ils frôlèrent le bain de sang quand elle se référa à Buffy comme sa jeune amie et tout à coup Hank en eu assez.

« Ok, ça suffit. Même un idiot verrait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, de toute façon honnêtement qui voudrait de deux enragé pareil je me le demande. Buffy je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile et que ton vrai père à essayer de te tuer. Mais veux-tu s'il te plaît, cesser de vivre comme si tu étais encore en cavale ! C'est fini maintenant, tu peux te reposer et avoir droit au bonheur et toi Spike si jamais tu lui causes le moindre mal je te jure que je te tuerai lentement et péniblement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'aimerais profiter de mes dernières heures de liberté en paix. »

Aucun d'eux n'osa le contredire et ce fut le calme plat jusqu'à la fin du vol même l'hôtesse semblait avoir mystérieusement disparu. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, une escouade policière l'attendait à la sortie de l'avion pour l'arrêter pour le kidnapping de sa fille. Ce fut Riley qui procéda à l'arrestation tout cela se fit dans le plus grand respect. Buffy et Spike le suivirent jusqu'au poste ou à son arrivé, il fut assailli par les journalistes, à l'intérieur on lui à lu ses droits avant de l'enregistrer officiellement. Mais avant de rejoindre sa cellule pour la nuit, il pu parler une dernière fois à Buffy.

«Tout va bien aller chérie, ils disent que demain un juge décidera du montant de la caution, tout devrait bien se passer. »

«J'ai juste si peur tu sais, et si le juge est loin d'être clément ? J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais en prendre jusqu'à 20 ans. »

«L'avocat que Spike m'a trouvé m'a assuré que je risquais au pire qu'une peine minimale. »

Buffy lui sourit doucement.

«Qui aurait cru que le chasseur de prime qui nous a tant pourri la vie, deviendrait notre plus grand allié ? »

« Buffy, j'étais sérieux dans l'avion, donne-lui une chance. »

«Il ne m'aime pas papa. Il est seulement bouleverser parce que pour la première fois de sa vie il ressent quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, ça lui passera. »

«Et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas t'aimer ? »

« Personne n'aime les marchandises endommagées papa. »

«C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? Mon amour, tu es tout sauf cela ! Tu es une survivante et il le sait. »

L'agent chargé de sa mise en cellule écourta leur tête-à-tête, mais avant de passer la porte Hank se retourna.

«Aucun père ne pourrait être plus fier de sa fille que moi et s'il a ne serais-ce que la moitié de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, alors ne le laisse pas partir. »

…………………………

Quand elle sortit du poste de police, elle le remarqua immédiatement. Couché sur le capot de sa voiture fixant le ciel, elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Tu n'as donc aucune vie ? » Le taquina-t-elle légèrement mais il ne répondit pas à sa question au lieu de cela il lui demanda.

«Tu as décidé quoi faire de ta vie maintenant que tu n'es plus en cavale ? »

Buffy pris place à ses coté avant de répondre.

«Je n'en sais rien, j'ai rêvé si longtemps de ce moment et maintenant qu'il est là, je ne sais plus trop quoi pensé. »

« Comment va ton père ? »

«Bien, il est très positif pour demain, j'espère qu'il a raison. »

«Lindsay est l'avocat le plus coriace de tout Los Angeles. Si, il peut aider ton père il le fera. »

« Le problème est que je ne sais pas si je pourrais être normale. Qu'est-ce que je connais de la vie ? Ou s'assoire dans une pièce bondée de gens pour ne pas être pris par surprise, comment semé quelqu'un, je ne rate jamais ma cible avec une arme, je peux passer inaperçu n'importe ou, quand j'entre dans un endroit je repère immédiatement toutes les sorties et invente des plans d'invasion. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui a joué dans le dernier film à la mode ou quel soulier va avec quoi. Je n'ai jamais été à un concert de ma vie, tu te rends comptes? Ni même passé une journée à la plage depuis plus de dix ans. Les seules choses que je connais, c'est comment survivre, ça serait utile si le pays était en guerre mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

«Et que penses-tu de métier de chasseur de primes ? Tu as toutes les qualités requises. Je pourrais prendre un associer. »

«Je croyais que c'était un métier solitaire ? »

«C'est le cas, mais uniquement car il est difficile de faire complètement confiance en quelqu'un. »

«Mais tu as confiance en moi ? Comment quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie en solitaire pourrait bien pouvoir vivre à deux tout à coup ? Ça semble vraiment beau comme théorie toi et moi deux être bafoué par la vie qui tombe amoureux et partage le même métier, les mêmes envies, s'aimant jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est très hollywoodien mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film. »

Il se retourna pour la regarder pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation

«Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, je ne suis pas idiot. Tu es une vraie garce au cœur de pierre la plus part du temps, j'aurais de la chance si tu ne me poignarde pas dans mon sommeil. »

« Merci beaucoup. » Lui dit-elle sarcastique mais il continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit. « Sans compter ton coté égoïste, mais je suis prêt a tenté ma chance. »

« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

«Quoi ? »

«Tu sais quoi ! »

«Que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? »

«Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, alors cesse de dire ça ! »

« Je suis un grand garçon, je sais quand je suis amoureux, ok. »

«Ce n'est pas ok. »

«Alors appel la police. »

«Sérieusement quand est-ce que tu as décidé ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas une décision Buffy. On ne parle pas d'acheter des clubs de golf, on parle d'amour. »

« Quand as-tu su alors …? »

«La première fois que je t'ai vu. »

«La première foi tu me détestais Spike. Je t'ai assommé et menotté au lit, en fait c'était la deuxième fois que tu me voyais mais je ne veux même pas pensé au fait que tu es pu m'aimer quand j'avais douze ans c'est trop dégoûtant. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était logique non plus. »

«De toute façon tu dis que je suis égoïste mais tu es loin d'être parfait toi-même, monsieur je vis ma vie à cent à l'heure sans me soucier de personne. Tu es comme moi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment aimé. »

«Alors on apprendra tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Buffy, qu'on soit malheureux ? Crois-moi nous n'avons pas été heureux, ni un, ni l'autre depuis très longtemps donc ça ne peu pas être pire. »

« Et si un jour tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas digne de ton amour ? »

« Tu es beaucoup chose Elizabeth Summers, mais non digne d'amour jamais. » Il se leva pour se mettre debout « je rentre à mon appartement, tu viens avec moi ou tu poursuis ton idée de coucher dans un motel ? » Elle se leva à son tour.

«Et j'irais avec quel argent ? Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer, tu paies pour tout depuis des semaines. »

«C'est pour cela qu'on doit te mettre au travail le plutôt possible. » Lui dit-il en souriant avant de s'assoire dans la voiture. »

«D'accord, mais c'est moi qui décide de notre premier cas. » Lui dit-elle en s'assoyant près de lui. Spike gémi péniblement.

«Ça va toujours être comme cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas décider de tout à présent ? » Lui demanda-t-il décourager.

«Eh oui bienvenue dans la vie à deux mon amour. » Répondit-elle sarcastique.

«Tu ne connais rien de la vie a deux. » Rétorqua-t-il.

«Toi non plus alors tu ne peux pas me dire que j'ai tort, tu n'as aucune comparaison je suis gagnante sur tous les tableaux. » Il mit la voiture en marche et la regarda.

« Tu sais quoi bébé ? Je suis sur que je vais adorer. »

«Moi aussi. » Et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux dans la nuit.

……………………………………..

« Spike, tu es sur que tu veux garder ce tas d'ineptie. » Lui hurla Buffy en apparaissant avec un carton dans les mains. Il leva les yeux du journal qu'il lisait avant de répondre.

«Ce sont des coupures de presses des mes réussites je te signale, chaque personne que j'ai ramené ce trouve la dedans, alors je te défend d'y toucher. » Elle déposa la boite par terre et se pencha sur son épaule avant de lui répondre.

«En tout cas tu ne découperas pas cette coupure de presse. » Lui dit-elle en riant. Il y avait une photo de son père sous laquelle il était inscrit : **Henry Summers a été déclaré non coupable de l'enlèvement de sa fille Elizabeth Summers. Celui qui a mené à son arrestation après dix ans de cavale, l'officier Riley Finn se dit très content du verdict indiquant que Henry Summers avait été une victime des circonstances durant toutes ces années.**

«Je n'arrive pas a croire que cet imbécile s'approprie toute la gloire, il a fait quoi dans l'histoire cet idiot ? C'est grâce à moi qui l'a revérifier les empreintes sur la bibles. »

«Ne soit pas jaloux bébé, tu savais qu'il essaierai de se venger pour les photos du motel. »

«Quelles Photos ? » Demanda Henry qui venait de sortir de la chambre d'ami ou il avait passé la nuit.

«Spike l'a fait chanter pour avoir une copie du dossier sur la mort de maman. Il l'a photographié entrain de faire une partie de jambe en l'air extra conjugale dans un motel sordide. »

«Dites-moi s'il vous plaît que la fille ce n'était pas toi ? » Et puis il secoua la tête avant d'ajouter « Non ne dites rien je préfère ne pas savoir. » Après qu'il avait été libéré sous caution, il s'était installé dans la chambre d'ami chez Spike mais maintenant qu'il était un homme libre, il allait se mettre à la recherche d'une place bien a lui. La ville allait lui verser une généreuse compensation pour ce qu'il avait vécu en étant faussement accusé. Ce qui lui permettrait de vivre sans s'inquiéter du futur, il avait le projet d'écrire un roman et ensuite il allait voir ou les choses le mèneraient. Pour l'instant, le plus important, était de sortir d'ici parce qu'honnêtement bien qu'il adorait sa fille, il y a des choses qu'un père ne voulait pas savoir et ces deux là était loin d'être calme.

« De toute façon. » Disait Buffy à son petit ami. «C'est toi qui a gagné au bout du compte. »

«Et J'ai gagné quoi au juste ? »

«Moi. »

«Tu es la femme la plus humble de la terre bébé. »

« Quoi il n'arrête pas de tourner autour et de me faire des avances ! »

«Buffy, je te défends de coucher avec un homme marier. » Lui dit Hank en riant tout en lisant la page des finances qui traînait sur la table.

«C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux que je couche avec un chasseur de primes qui vie, la crise de la quarantaine. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

«Je ne vis pas la crise de la quarantaine. » Répondit Spike offusqué.

«Ah oui et comment appelle-tu le convertible noir que tu tes acheté.»

« Une voiture. » Buffy roula ses yeux.

«Heureusement que nous n'avons pas d'enfant si non je suis sur que tu t'enfuirais avec la gardienne. »

Hank les écoutait en souriant finalement Buffy avait suivis son conseil. Elle et Spike travaillaient maintenant cote à cote pour l'agence de Giles et ils avaient déjà accumulé plusieurs réussites, mais le plus important c'est qu'il semblait tous les deux enfin heureux. Hank regarda la photo de Joyce et Dawn qui trônait sur le buffet avec émotion.

Le chemin avait été ardu mais leur fille était finalement heureuse et il savait que ou qu'elle soit Joyce partageait son bonheur.

**Épilogue : Quatre ans plus tard.**

Buffy se tenait avec Spike devant la porte de la demeure des winklet après que le dossier de sa mère fut classé, elle les avait appelé leur expliquant la situation ainsi que toute l'histoire. Ils furent étrangement compréhensifs, la seule chose qu'elle n'osa pas leur dire c'est qu'elle était la même personne qui était venu les voir quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient restés en contact mais jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas osé leur rendre visite et il n'avait pas insisté, la laissant aller à son rythme. Mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait prête. Elle voulait leur présenter sa nouvelle famille. Son père qui les accompagnait se tenait à l'écart tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Isaac était né, il y a six mois, pour toujours elle se rappellerait le visage de Spike quand il apprit sa grossesse, elle lui avait caché. Durant des jours ayant peur de sa réaction mais quand il se mit à la couvrir de baiser elle comprit que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Ensuite il avait fallu prendre une décision face à leur avenir, le métier de chasseur de primes ne convenait pas à des parents et c'était avec peine qu'il s'était tous les deux retiré mais ils étaient vite retombés sur pieds et avait ouvert avec l'aide de Giles lui aussi blasé du métier et de Faith qui s'était retiré des forces de l'ordre une agence de détective. Buffy profitait avec joie de pouvoir être avec son fil à temps pleins, de toute façon avec l'argent que Spike avait amassé au fil des années. Il ne serait jamais dans le besoin et si elle désirait reprendre le travail, elle aurait toujours une place au sein de l'agence.

«Tu dois finir par sonné un jour ou l'autre amour. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici toute la journée.» Lui fit remarquer son mari.

«Je sais, mais si, ils m'en veulent de leur avoir menti ? »

«Tu n'aurais jamais ta réponse si tu restes planté Là. » Rétorqua-t-il. D'un doigt tremblant, elle poussa sur la sonnette, quelque seconde plus tard Mavis ouvrait la porte avec un grand sourire, dès qu'elle la vit Buffy se répandit en excuse,

«Je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais du vous dire qui j'étais quand je suis venu la première fois mais j'en étais incapable. »

Mavis la serra contre son cœur avant de lui murmurer doucement.

« Ma Chérie, nous avons toujours su. »

«Mais comment ? »

«Tu es le portrait de ta mère, nous nous sommes dit que tu nous le dirais quand tu serais prête. Maintenant que dirais-tu que nous rentrions à l'intérieur et que tu nous présentes officiellement ta petite famille. »

«Je crois que ça serait une bonne idée. »

Fim

Et voila la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Un grand merci à vous tous, ainsi que pour les corrections et angelivia qui me donne le droit de poster sur son merveilleux site.


End file.
